Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Des années après la fin de la guerre, Ginny arrive à Poudlard pour y enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. "Tu penses être plus qu'une marionnette, qu'une figurante, qu'un second rôle ? Prouve-le."
1. La madeleine de Proust

**Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !**

**Chapitre 1 – Retour aux sources**

Planté en haut de la plus haute tour du château, le visage fermé, les bras croisés, Drago Malefoy attendait. Ses yeux gris fixaient un point invisible dans le ciel, malgré les mèches blondes qui balayaient son visage au gré du vent, obstruant sa vision par intermittence. Il ne fit pas un geste pour les repousser en arrière et resta figé, imperturbable. Alors que l'attente se prolongeait, il resserra sa cape noire autour de ses épaules. Pour un trente-et-un août, il faisait exceptionnellement froid.

A ses côtés se tenait un homme qui sifflotait, les mains dans les poches, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Son visage avenant aux joues rondes trahissait son amusement. Malefoy comprenait parfaitement la cause de ce sourire narquois : il attendait qu'il craque, qu'il se mette à râler, souffler, tempêter. Mais non, il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il attendrait sagement, sans dire un mot, toute la nuit s'il le fallait…

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière la Forêt Interdite, colorant le ciel de nuances roses et orangées. Quelques étoiles commençaient à briller timidement. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, exaspéré.

-Elle est en retard, lâcha-t-il d'une voix trainante. Il fallait s'y attendre. Aucun respect chez ces gens là, aucun sens de la ponctualité.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu entends par « ces gens là »…

-Ca va, Londubat, laisse-moi être politiquement incorrect de temps en temps.

Faussement indigné, Neville Londubat donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Malefoy et réprima la réplique mordante qu'il avait en tête. Il était le seul avec qui Malefoy se permettait ce genre de remarques, car il ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Il y a quelques années encore, il l'aurait dit avec un mépris sincère, mais Neville savait que Drago Malefoy avait changé. Il ressentait parfois le besoin de renouer avec son éducation aristocratique, mais témoignait surtout d'un humour un peu noir, sarcastique, voire même désabusé.

Après la chute de Voldemort, Malefoy s'était trouvé en marge de la société avec sa famille. Il avait même été jugé et condamné. Le jeune homme avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour montrer qu'il était repenti, qu'il n'avait pas commis de crime et surtout qu'il ne partageait plus les idées de pureté du sang. Une conduite exemplaire et de nombreuses donations à des œuvres caritatives lui avaient permis de retrouver un certain statut social. Grâce à son aide à la reconstruction du monde magique et ses années d'études fructueuses sur les potions, il avait regagné en bonne partie la confiance de ses anciens camarades et professeurs. Il s'était vu confier le poste de maître des potions, science qui nécessitait selon l'avis général « une certaine dose de noirceur ». A en juger par son prédécesseur, Severus Rogue, ce n'était pas complètement faux… Quoi que Malefoy se vantait d'avoir beaucoup plus de classe que Rogue aux cheveux gras !

C'est ainsi que Neville et Drago étaient devenus collègues. D'abord ils s'évitaient avec application puis, autour d'un café, d'une pile de copies à corriger, discutèrent et se découvrirent des points communs. Notamment celui de n'avoir jamais trouvé personne à qui parler de la guerre, de cette guerre traumatisante à laquelle ils avaient pris part. Alors, ils avaient parlé du passé, de leurs années d'étude, de la guerre et de ses retombées. Avaient découvert le point de vue de l'autre, avaient mis à plat leurs différends et avaient appris à se connaître. De confidences en débats houleux, une étonnante amitié avait vu le jour.

-N'oublie pas que c'est une amie très proche, insista Neville, alors évite de la blesser avec ce genre de formulations. Et soit aimable. S'il-te-plait, Dragonichou, fait-le pour moi.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient plantés en haut de cette tour, c'est-à-dire depuis une éternité, Neville n'avait cessé les recommandations.

-Comme si j'étais incapable de me comporter comme un être humain civilisé, s'indigna-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas toujours été tendre avec elle, rappela Neville d'une voix douce.

Il n'aimait pas rappeler le passé à Malefoy, qui avait alors tendance à s'enfermer dans un sombre mutisme. Il y a prescription, aimait-il dire, je ne suis plus le même homme. Il persuadait les autres si bien qu'il en arrivait presque à se convaincre lui-même.

-J'aime pas les Gryffondor, ronchonna-t-il, provoquant le rire de son collègue.

-Tu sais que…AH ! La voilà !

-Les miracles existent.

Neville ne daigna pas répondre au sarcasme de son collège. Il leva les bras et fit de grands signes à la petite silhouette qui était apparue dans le ciel et fonçait droit sur eux. C'était une jeune femme sur un balai – un Coup de Foudre, remarqua Malefoy d'un regard appréciateur – qui piqua vers la tour à toute allure et se posa avec dextérité. Elle mit pied à terre et adressa un grand sourire à Neville qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Ginny, c'est bon de te revoir !

-Tu m'as manqué, Neville.

-On ne s'est pas vus depuis une éternité !

Avec un petit rire, la sorcière s'arracha de l'étreinte enthousiaste de son ami et se tourna vers Malefoy. Les deux sorciers se toisèrent. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Malefoy détailla la jeune femme avec attention, s'attardant sur les cheveux courts et roux qui encadraient de mèches folles un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Elle était toujours petite et menue, mais au corps frêle de l'adolescente s'était substitué un corps de femme, aux rondeurs subtiles. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, fière et déterminée. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

-Malefoy, salua-t-elle en lui tendant une main aux doigts fins.

-Weasley…

-C'est Potter, maintenant, corrigea-t-elle.

Il serra la main qu'elle tendait, notant la présence de l'alliance à son annuaire.

-Weasley-Potter, deux pour le prix d'un, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

-Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. Il faudrait peut-être tirer un trait sur les rancunes du passé si nous devons être collègues, tu ne crois pas ?

Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire, bien sûr. Cette rouquine, c'était sa madeleine de Proust, celle qui lui rappelait ces années où il était le maître des lieux, où tous le respectaient et où il était si facile de trouver la pique qui rendrait le rouquin ou le balafré fous de rage. Et puis c'était sa faute, non contente d'être Weasley de naissance, elle devenait Potter par choix ! C'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Cela lui avait valu un regard noir de Neville, mais qu'importe…

De peur que la discussion s'envenime, Neville leur proposa de descendre se mettre au chaud car « il commençait à faire frisquet ». Malheureusement Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers de pierre, elle poursuivi d'un ton innocent :

-Tu as forcément entendu parler de mon mariage avec Harry, la Gazette en a fait sa une.

Il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Je ne suis pas un grand fan des potins qui concernent le gratin de la société…

-C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! s'exclama Neville, moqueur. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux faits divers et aux scandales, c'est Drago.

Merci du soutien, mon vieux, merci beaucoup.

-Ils ne distribuent pas la Gazette à Azkaban, murmura Malefoy. Pendant que tu batifolais aux bras du balafré, j'exécutais ma peine.

Un silence suivi ses paroles, uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas. Ginny souriait intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas me provoquer, blondinet, j'ai du répondant. Tu trouves peut-être mon frère et mon époux pitoyables, mais eux n'ont jamais croupi dans une cellule miteuse. Eux, ce sont des héros admirés et respectés. Eux sont des hommes de bien.

Neville et Malefoy avaient conduit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre où elle avait déposé ses affaires. Neville lui avait donné son emploi du temps et quelques indications administratives, puis s'était éclipsé.

-Je suis désolé Ginny, je dois aller Minerva. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te souhaiter la bienvenue en personne, mais elle est vraiment malade. Et avec la rentrée qui est demain…

-Pas de problème, Neville. Je comprends.

Neville avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'un geste affectueux et était parti, son front plissé trahissant son inquiétude pour la directrice de Poudlard. Ginny et Drago s'étaient regardés en chiens de faïence pendant une minute puis s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers la salle des professeurs. Ils y burent un café en la fantomatique compagnie du professeur d'histoire de la magie, qui se lamentait.

-Vous comprenez, avec ce nouveau programme, ce sont des années, que dis-je, des décennies d'éducation qui sont à remettre en cause ! Le ministère a vraiment perdu la tête. Certes, il faudra apprendre aux jeunes la chute de Voldemort, mais c'est le rôle des parents pour l'instant. Ils sont mieux placés que moi pour en parler. Cela relève encore du domaine des souvenirs, pas celui de l'Histoire, l'Histoire avec un grand H, nous manquons de recul pour le situer par rapport aux épopées arthuriennes, à la sombre apogée de Grindelwald, sans oublier bien entendu les glorieuses révoltes des gobelins !

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent un fou rire chez Ginny. Le ton monocorde du défunt professeur desservait totalement son propos enflammé, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés dans le vide, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Malefoy observa la femme rousse qui était secouée d'un rire silencieux, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux noisette tandis que le professeur Binns poursuivait sa diatribe. Cet homme s'arrêtait-il jamais de parler ? Non, bien sûr, la mort elle-même n'avait pu obtenir son silence.

Las, Malefoy décida de tenter sa chance et l'interrompit d'une voix mielleuse.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, mon cher collègue. Il serait proprement scandaleux que les nouvelles générations d'élèves ne connaissent plus cette page de l'Histoire si passionnante, et essentielle, que dis-je, indispensable pour la culture et l'éducation de tout sorcier qui se respecte ! Vous devriez en parler au Baron Sanglant, je suis sur qu'il vous soutiendra.

Le professeur Binns fut tellement surpris que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui qu'il s'arrêta tout net dans son discours et regarda Malefoy comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas collègues depuis plusieurs années.

-Vous avez raison, mon jeune ami. Le Baron Sanglant, oui, oui bien sûr, et le Moine Gras, nous allons investir le prochain conseil d'administration, nous allons nous mettre en grève, nous allons…

Sur ce, le spectre s'en alla en traversant le mur, continuant à discourir.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Drago se renversa sur sa chaise et étendit ses longues jambes.

-Foutu moulin à parole, grommela-t-il.

-Je le trouve plutôt drôle, commenta Ginny.

-C'est parce que tu ne l'entends pas tous les jours. Tu verras d'ici quelques mois ! Entre le Baron Sanglant et son air sinistre, Trelawney et ses prédictions morbides, et Monsieur révolte des gobelins, je ne sais pas qui est le pire. Heureusement, Neville relève un peu le niveau.

Ginny haussa un sourcil surpris et contempla sa tasse de café, pensive. C'était étrange de voir Drago Malefoy témoigner du respect à Neville Londubat. C'était étrange de revenir à Poudlard après toutes ces années, d'arpenter ces couloirs déserts, de s'asseoir en salle des professeurs. Poudlard semblait petit et moins mystérieux qu'autrefois. Malefoy faisait partie du commun des mortels, plus fréquentable et moins impressionnant. Elle ressentit une pincée de nostalgie à la pensée de cette époque lointaine où l'avenir était incertain et où l'existence était excitante. Les réunions secrètes de l'AD, les matchs de Quidditch, la coupe des trois sorciers, sa quête éperdue d'un regard du célèbre Harry Potter…

Désormais, Ginny était heureuse, mais parfois Ginny s'ennuyait. C'était sans doute le résultat d'années de paix et d'un bonheur familial tranquille. Ce travail de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal allait mettre du piment dans une existence un peu trop paisible, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle jouait distraitement avec son alliance tout en réfléchissant. Une voix trainante, un peu moqueuse la tira de ses pensées.

-Petit diamant, Potter a été radin.

-Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !

Tout en le fusillant du regard, elle dissimula la bague de son autre main, la soustrayant à son jugement. Il arborait un sourire sarcastique, retrouvant cette attitude arrogante qu'elle lui connaissait.

-Ne va pas croire une seconde que ce tu penses de Harry ou de moi m'intéresse.

-A en juger par ton agressivité, c'est le cas.

Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à l'énerver, mais c'était agréable de retrouver certaines habitudes, comme celle de faire enrager un membre de la famille Weasley, ou Potter. Les deux à la fois, c'était encore mieux !

-Ne commence pas, Malefoy, le prévint-elle d'une voix froide, une menace planant au dessus de ses paroles.

-Sinon quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Jouant du bout des doigts avec sa baguette magique, Ginny observait rageusement l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard gris qu'il s'amusait, qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle une seule seconde et qu'il se sentait supérieur. Ce regard gris semblait la mettre à nu. Ces deux pupilles grises semblaient lui lancer un message. Elle n'était qu'une cible de son amusement, elle, une traitre à son sang insignifiante qui ne pourrait jamais gagner son respect. Elle, qui ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

Non pas que cette constatation la touche beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais tenu le Serpentard en grande estime, elle non plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'estime, non. Elle voulait simplement qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle était quelqu'un de digne d'attention, de respect et d'intérêt. Il la mettait mal à l'aise d'une façon qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'époque où les sorciers « impurs » étaient chassés, et leurs amis déshonorés.

-Le monde a changé, Malefoy, je te ferai remarquer que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard…

-J'aurais juré le contraire, répliqua-t-il en promenant son regard sur les murs de pierre auxquels étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux.

Elle allait lui arracher les yeux.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu n'impressionnes plus personne, tu n'es plus le petit prince pourri gâté de Serpentard à qui tout était permis. A croire que l'année que tu as passé en prison ne t'as pas changé une seconde, que les détraqueurs n'ont eu aucun effet sur toi. Tu crois encore que le reste du monde t'est inférieur, à commencer par les moldus et les Gryffondor. Alors te voilà pavanant dans cette école, probablement le seul endroit où tu te sentes bien car tu y as été influent. Tu ne sais pas bâtir de relation qui ne soit pas fondée sur un lien de subordination, de puissance. Tu es méprisable, Malefoy, tu me fais pitié.

Elle avait craché ses paroles comme du poison, fixant sans ciller ces pupilles argentées qui ne trahissaient plus aucune émotion. Il l'avait écouté sans montrer la moindre trace d'amusement, la main crispée sur sa tasse de café vide. Un silence plana, qu'il finit par interrompre d'une voix basse.

-Tu crois que tes problèmes viennent de moi, tu te trompes. Je ne pense pas que le reste du monde m'est inférieur, plus maintenant. Pas le reste du monde, seulement toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mariée à Potter, que tu es une Weasley, que tu étais à Gryffondor, ou que tu es plus jeune de moi, ou que tu es une femme. Inutile de te chercher une excuse. C'est simplement parce que tu te considères toi-même inférieure.

Ginny hoqueta de surprise.

-C'est… c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est aberrant !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu prends à cœur l'opinion d'un vieux camarade de classe que tu détestes ?

-Tu ne connais rien de moi.

-Et pourtant je t'ai cerné si vite… Car derrière cette apparente fierté et détermination, tu as si peu confiance en toi que s'en est ridicule. Après toutes ces années, on pourrait te croire guérie de tes complexes, mais non. Tu as épousé le grand, le célèbre, le si magnifique Saint-Potter, tu es la cadette d'une famille si nombreuse que personne ne s'attend vraiment à ce que tu réussisses par toi-même, que personne ne fait attention à toi, à tel point que lors de ta première année, personne n'a remarqué que ton esprit se faisait lentement envouter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-TAIS-TOI !

Ginny s'était redressée et le dévisageait avec fureur, le visage déformé par la colère. Loin d'être intimidé, Malefoy lui adressa un sourire sarcastique et poursuivi de sa voix trainante et théâtrale :

-Petite Ginny, tu penses que tu es mieux que l'image que tu renvoies de toi-même ? Que toi, Ginevra Weasley Potter, tu n'es pas une petite chose insignifiante qui reste dans l'ombre de son époux et de ses frères ? Que tu vaux plus que cette gamine de onze ans qui avait une personnalité si peu affirmée qu'elle laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui prendre et lui en imposer une autre ? Tu penses être plus qu'une marionnette, qu'une figurante, qu'un second rôle ? Prouve-le.

Le maléfice de chauve-furie fusa, et Malefoy se leva d'un bond en poussant un cri de panique peu viril. Ginny Weasley fit volte face et s'éloigna à grands pas, agitant sa cheveux flamboyante. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour saluer Neville qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, stupéfié.

Il avait entendu la fin de la discussion mais n'avait osé intervenir, à la fois curieux et surpris par la violence de leurs propos. D'un geste de baguette, il délivra son collègue de l'emprise du sortilège et lui lança un regard de reproches. Malefoy haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur comme pour se décharger de sa culpabilité, et sortir à son tour. Il en avait marre de ces jugements sur sa conduite, de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui aussi savait frapper là où cela faisait mal, et la petite Ginny n'était pas bien dur à atteindre. Car malgré le temps qui passe, elle était et resterait toujours petite.

-Cela aurait pu se passer plus mal, commenta Neville avec ironie.

Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la chute de Voldemort, la malédiction pesant sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal pesant toujours et les candidats se faisaient rares, sinon il n'aurait jamais suggéré à Minerva de le proposer à son amie. L'année s'annonçait bien remplie, car ses deux collègues avaient chacun caractère bien trempé et une envie d'en découdre évidente.

Plus important encore, chacun semblait avoir compris les faiblesses de l'autre.


	2. Happy End

Drago marchait d'un pas vif, son balai à la main. Voler lui ferait du bien. Plus jeune, il avait appris à voler pour faire plaisir à son père et était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour la frime. Et pour ne pas laisser Potter être le meilleur dans un domaine de plus. Mais depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, voler était devenu une échappatoire, c'était un excellent moyen de se défouler et de laisser les pensées négatives au sol. Il avait passé trop de temps à Azkaban à scruter le ciel gris en espérant pouvoir s'évader en fendant les airs comme un dragon. Etre libre et puissant, fier et majestueux, comme un dragon…

Il était arrivé au terrain de Quidditch et avait relâché le vif d'or emprunté à madame Bibine. La petite boule avait déplié ses ailes délicates et avait filé à toute vitesse. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres fines. Voler l'aiderait à oublier ce sentiment dérangeant qui lui tordait les entrailles. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait trop bien désormais pour ne pas le reconnaître.

De la culpabilité. Il frappa le sol du pied et s'éleva dans les airs à toute vitesse. Drago se sentait coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait ou parlait trop vite, sans utiliser sa jolie petite tête blonde pour réfléchir. Il se laissa planer un moment, ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de flottement qui l'envahissait. L'impulsivité faisait partie de ses défauts, il parlait trop vite par fierté, par lâcheté, par colère… Ce qui était peu digne d'un Serpentard supposément froid et calculateur. Hier, il l'avait laissé le provoquer et il avait répliqué avec précision, frappant exactement là où il fallait pour la blesser. Et maintenant il regrettait ses paroles. Et il était trop fier pour s'excuser. Imbécile.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour en faire sortir ces réflexions stériles et balaya le terrain du regard. Un regard doré attira son attention. Se penchant sur son balai, il se lança à la poursuite du vif d'or à toute allure.

La journée s'était résumée à un défilé de collègues revenant de vacances, échangeant des banalités, commentant les nouveaux emplois du temps, accueillant la nouvelle enseignante. Drago avait évité la furie rousse et Neville au regard accusateur toute la journée, ce qui n'était pas dur dans un château aussi grand. Neville… celui-là, il irait lui dire deux mots. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que Drago Malefoy et Ginny Potter arriveraient à s'entendre ? C'était ridicule, digne de la naïveté du vieux fou, paix à son âme. Cette dispute avait ranimé des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour de bon…

Avec une exclamation de victoire, Drago resserra la main sur la petite boule froide qui battit des ailes misérablement. Trop facile. Il s'envoya des fleurs pendant une bonne minute avant de remarquer la petite silhouette qui l'observait, tout en bas. Il fronça les sourcils. Même ici, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille ? Il descendit en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse destinée à impressionner l'intrus. Il allait lui dire sa façon de…

…penser. Il s'était arrêté net à quelques mètres du sol, figé par la surprise. Cette chevelure rousse, ces yeux noisette… c'était Ginny. Elle avait apporté son balai, qu'elle enfourcha avec aisance avant de le rejoindre dans les airs. Son visage était fermé, son regard d'un froid polaire, et Malefoy se demanda avec appréhension s'il devait craindre pour sa vie… ou du moins son intégrité physique. Ginny dirigea son balai droit sur le sorcier et s'arrêta à deux mètres, lui faisant face. Elle l'observa sans dire un mot.

-Euh… Tu comptes me faire tomber de mon balai, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, qui trahissait néanmoins une pointe d'angoisse.

Elle répondit d'une voix sourde et sans appel :

-Lâche le vif.

Décontenancé, Drago obéit et libéra l'objet qui s'échappa. Ginny ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Et maintenant… ?

Ginny esquissa un étrange sourire.

-Maintenant, on l'attrape.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle fonçait dans la direction opposée. Ils patrouillèrent un moment autour du terrain, se tenant à distance l'un de l'autre, quêtant l'objet de leur convoitise. Le temps passant, Drago commença à se lasser. Sa séance de détente prenait une drôle de tournure…

Soudain, il aperçut un éclat doré vers les gradins, non loin de la rouquine. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il avait une chance. Sans lâcher le vif des yeux, il poursuivit sa ronde comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Puis il fonça à toute allure vers le vif d'or, le regard rivé sur sa cible. Ginny se lança à sa poursuite. Il avait de l'avance, mais son balai était plus rapide. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt au coude à coude et filaient derrière l'éclat doré, exhortant leurs balais à se surpasser. Ils tendirent le bras au même instant et leurs deux mains se refermèrent simultanément sur le vif d'or.

-J'ai gagné, clama Ginny tandis qu'ils perdaient de la vitesse et s'arrêtaient en vol stationnaire.

-Comment ? s'offusqua Drago, on l'a attrapé en même temps.

-Ma main est en dessous.

Drago baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui recouvrait celle de la sorcière, elle-même refermée sur le vif d'or. Il desserra sa prise et haussa les épaules. Elle avait raison, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître. Ginny leva le bras en signe de victoire, brandissant le vif d'or devant un public imaginaire et adressa un sourire resplendissant à son adversaire.

-Allez viens, lui dit elle, le Poudlard Express va bientôt arriver.

Ils se posèrent et rentrèrent au château côte à côte, en silence. Drago comprit qu'il était pardonné, que la dispute de la veille, sans être oubliée, ne serait plus évoquée. C'est Neville qui va être content ! songea Drago avec un certain soulagement.

La grande salle se vidait de ses derniers élèves sous le regard pensif de Drago. A côté de lui, Neville discutait avec une Minerva McGonagall livide. La directrice était tassée dans son siège, des mèches de cheveux blancs échappant de son chignon. Elle avait réussi à faire illusion pendant le banquet de bienvenue mais elle semblait désormais s'affaisser sous le regard inquiet de son jeune collègue, qui lui vouait une admiration et un respect sans bornes. Neville s'était donné pour mission de soutenir au mieux sa supérieure, dont les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste avaient tant de mal à diagnostiquer le mal.

Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les étranges symptômes de la directrice qui occupaient les pensées du directeur de Serpentard. Il était préoccupé par la maladie dont sa maison était atteinte. Celle-ci était victime d'un certain dépeuplement depuis quelques années, et c'était de pire en pire. La répartition qui venait de s'achever en témoignait… Est-ce que tout le monde le fuyait, même les élèves ? Drago était fier d'être le directeur de cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir, qui était synonyme de grandeur de et de puissance. Depuis quand était-ce une honte d'être un vert et argent ?

La voix de Ginny Weasley interrompit le cours de sa réflexion. Une part de gâteau à la main, elle l'observait avec un air étonné.

-Seulement trois nouveaux élèves chez Serpentard ? Et quinze chez Gryffondor ? C'est sûrement un nouveau record, non ?

Drago dévisagea la jeune femme, s'attardant sur ses pommettes piquetées de tâches de rousseur, ses sourcils expressifs, sa bouche fine et rosée. Elle était séduisante, c'était indéniable. Elle dégageait une détermination mêlée d'innocence, d'une certaine pureté même. La parfaite Gryffondor.

-C'est comme ça depuis quelques années, répondit-il d'une voix sombre, sans chercher à dissimuler son ressentiment. A croire que le Choixpeau est devenu sénile. Ou que les élèves fuient délibérément ma maison… Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de leur répartition !

-Harry a choisi.

Drago se redressa, surpris. Potter avait choisi Gryffondor ?

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Il m'a raconté que le Choixpeau a hésité longtemps à le placer à Serpentard, mais qu'il l'a supplié de ne pas l'y envoyer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago médita cette information. Il se leva et Ginny et lui prirent machinalement le chemin de la salle des professeurs.

-Saint-Potter, l'Elu, Celui Qui A Survécu, a failli être un vert et argent… C'est intéressant. Je me demande dans quelle mesure l'Histoire aurait été différente s'il avait été envoyé dans ma maison.

Drago songeait à cette humiliation que Potter lui avait infligée dès son premier jour à Poudlard, en ignorant délibérément sa main tendue, en refusant cette amitié qu'il lui proposait. Bon, amitié était sans doute un trop grand mot. Alliance convenait mieux. Que se serait-il passé si Potter avait fait des choix différents, ce jour là ?

-Il n'aurait sans doute pas été ami avec Ron et Hermione, n'aurait probablement pas découvert l'existence de la pierre philosophale et Voldemort serait revenu bien plus tôt d'entre les morts.

-Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux, qui sait ? Potter l'aurait achevé plus tôt, c'est tout.

Ginny afficha une moue dubitative, mais préféra détourner le sujet de conversation.

-En tout cas je ne l'aurais sûrement pas épousé, il serait devenu arrogant, ambitieux, calculateur…

-C'est mieux qu'ennuyeux… Mais si c'est la modestie et la naïveté qui te plaisent chez un homme, mieux vaut un Gryffondor en effet.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à traiter les gens avec respect et sincérité, répondit-elle vertement.

Son ton acide en disait long. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs qui était vide. Drago transforma une chaise en un confortable fauteuil dans lequel il s'effondra avec délice tandis que Ginny s'installait à une table, feuilletant un exemplaire de la Gazette. Elle lui tournait le dos et il laissa son regard errer sur ses cheveux flamboyants à la coupe folle. De sa voix trainante, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu recherches ma compagnie alors que nous sommes visiblement incapables de nous entendre ?

Il la vit se raidir sans se retourner. Sans doute cherchait-elle la réponse adéquate. C'est alors que Neville entra dans la salle à son tour, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et un sourire jovial aux lèvres.

-Allez les enfants, s'exclama le professeur de botanique, hier vous avez plombé l'ambiance mais ce soir nous allons fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée de Ginny et le commencement d'une nouvelle année !

Neville perçut le regard noir de Drago mais n'en tint pas compte et fit apparaître trois verres qu'il remplit généreusement. Drago abandonna son fauteuil avec un soupir et rejoignit ses deux collègues autour de la table.

-On trinque !

Ils levèrent leurs verres haut et trinquèrent. Ginny évita le regard de Drago pendant un moment mais Neville se chargeait d'entretenir la conversation avec un enthousiasme contagieux. Le niveau de la bouteille diminua rapidement et, fatalement, Neville finit par s'affaler sur la table en ronflant. Drago ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, amusé, tandis que Ginny le regardait avec consternation.

-Il n'a jamais tenu l'alcool, expliqua Drago.

-Je sais, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de boire comme ça !

-Il veut que tout se passe bien pour ton arrivée, je suppose. Neville est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète beaucoup et qui fait tout pour que les autres se sentent à l'aise.

Drago avait d'ailleurs du mal à concevoir une telle attitude mais, au fil du temps, il avait fini par accepter les intrusions de Neville dans sa vie, comprenant que c'était une façon pour son ami de se rassurer, de garder le contrôle et d'aider les gens.

-Ce qui me ramène à ma question de tout à l'heure.

Avec un sourire en coin, il adressa un regard inquisiteur à la rouquine. La jeune femme avait les joues rougies et une expression détendue, conséquences de l'alcool. Sans se laisser déstabiliser par les deux pupilles grises qui la fixaient avec intensité, elle répondit d'une voix douce :

-J'ai parlé de toi avec Hermione avant de venir…

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil ?

-C'est Weasley, maintenant.

Drago fit un geste impatient de la main, l'enjoignant de continuer.

-Hermione m'a dit que je devais faire l'effort d'essayer de te connaître, que tu n'étais certainement pas le même imbécile que dans notre jeunesse si Neville t'appréciait tant, et qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences, et…

-Conneries, coupa Drago avec un geste de la main. Tout le monde sait que Granger est la grande prêtresse de la tolérance, la sauveuse des elfes de maison, la protectrice des loups-garous, l'avocate des faibles et des opprimés et j'en passe… Mais je ne pense pas que tu me parles par charité, par pitié, ou pour faire plaisir à Neville…

-Pourquoi alors, toi qui sais tout ?

-A toi de me le dire.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, les rejetant en arrière. Il se balançait sur sa chaise avec nonchalance, ses lèvres étirées en une moue arrogante. Son regard gris s'était fait moqueur, son attitude provocante. Ginny le considéra un moment, pensive, puis se leva avec grâce. Elle agita sa baguette, prononça une formule du bout des lèvres et une douce musique retentit dans la salle. Avec un doux sourire, elle tendit la main.

-Danse avec moi, Malefoy.

Haussant ses sourcils de surprise, Drago se leva saisit prudemment la main de la jeune femme. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière et ils se mirent à danser.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de cette jeune femme qui se montrait tantôt joviale, amicale, tantôt provocante, agressive. Sur un ton de confidences, Ginny tenta de lui répondre.

-C'est vrai que je pourrais passer du temps avec Neville, c'est vrai aussi que j'ai sûrement plus de probabilités de m'entendre avec les autres qu'avec toi, mais… j'ai l'impression de tout connaître à l'avance, les conversations convenues, les gens polis et aimables, la vie de famille toute tracée… Harry veut un bébé…

Drago se raidit, embarrassé par cette information qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Cela ne la regardait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ça ? Mais Ginny semblait perdue dans ses pensées et elle continua à parler d'une voix douce, plus pour elle-même, suivant le fil de ses réflexions.

-Quelque chose me dérange dans tout ça, quelque chose ne va pas. Le monde magique est plongé dans un univers rose bonbon dégoulinant d'enthousiasme depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde est heureux et agit comme si nous n'avions pas vécu une expérience traumatisante. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Voldemort a disparu, mais le mal est toujours là.

Son regard se fit dur. Avec un soupir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Par la barbe du vieux fou, Neville n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à tenir l'alcool !  
>Que faisait une Weasley-Potter abandonnée dans ses bras, en pleine confidences ? Il resserra doucement ses bras autour de la jeune femme et ils recommencèrent à danser avec lenteur. Il lui répondit de sa voix trainante caractéristique, embarrassé par cette proximité soudaine.<p>

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, un happy end post-chute de Voldemort avec ta joyeuse bande de l'AD ? Une vie tranquille et sans danger ?

Elle étouffa un petit rire.

-Ils se marièrent, ils vécurent heureux et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? C'est ce que je croyais.

Elle redressa la tête et le fixa avec sérieux, de son regard noisette. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, léger et fruité. Troublé, Malefoy se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec moi ?

Elle baissa les yeux et répondit :

-Tu m'énerves, Malefoy, il y a tellement de choses en toi qui m'exaspèrent qu'il serait trop long d'en faire la liste… Et quelque part c'est rassurant. Toi, je n'ai pas l'impression de te connaître à l'avance. Tu es imprévisible, et tu n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu penses, même si c'est pour étaler ta vision des choses déformée et étriquée…

-Merci, s'indigna-t-il.

-Tout à l'heure au terrain de Quidditch, je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Et ce soir avec Neville et toi, je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois où Harry et moi avons volé ensemble, il est tellement occupé au ministère et avec ses diners mondains… Nos discussions finissent invariablement par me mettre en colère. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais pas été en colère depuis bien longtemps, et ça fait du bien.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune femme redressa la tête, affichant un visage éméché, et déposa une légère bise sur la joue du Serpentard. Puis elle quitta la salle des professeurs d'une démarche peu assurée, laissant derrière elle un Drago Malefoy éberlué.

Drago balaya la salle du regard, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Neville dormait toujours aussi profondément, ronflant légèrement.

-Finite Incantatem.

La douce mélopée s'arrêta. Drago s'apprêta à partir à son tour lorsqu'il vit le sac de Ginny. Elle l'avait oublié. L'instinct serpentardesque du sorcier se réveilla. Sa curiosité éveillée, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le sac et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Au milieu d'un bazar typiquement féminin, il remarqua un gros cahier à la couverture en cuire verte bouteille. Un journal intime, constata-t-il en l'ouvrant sans gène.

Il ne pensait pas que Ginny Weasley tenait un journal, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pourtant il feuilleta un grand nombre de pages couvertes d'une écriture ronde et rapide. Pendant un instant, Drago fut tenté de subtiliser le journal pour en faire son livre de chevet, mais il s'abstint. Etant donné l'étrange comportement de sa collègue, mieux valait éviter. Pourtant il lut les dernières pages, que Ginny avait à en croire la date écrit la veille.

La jeune femme avait noirci deux pages du journal, et son nom y apparaissait à plusieurs reprises. Drago lut tout avec un sentiment de colère grandissant, puis laissa tomber le journal dans le sac, le regard dur.


	3. Paraître

**3 – Paraître**

Septembre avait filé à une vitesse folle, cédant la place à un mois d'octobre pluvieux et maussade. Appuyé contre une fenêtre de la salle des professeurs, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, Drago Malefoy contemplait le déluge qui s'abattait sur le parc de Poudlard. Derrière lui, ses collègues débattaient avec animation de la requête de Durmstrang de relancer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une fois encore. Neville et Flitwick rejetaient systématiquement tous les arguments avancés par Jones, la prof de métamorphose.

-Mais c'est une grande opportunité pour les enfants ! A notre époque, c'est indispensable d'avoir des contacts dans d'autres pays, de connaître d'autres langues et les mœurs et coutumes ayant usage ailleurs !

-C'est bien trop dangereux, la dernière fois un élève est mort.

-C'était à cause d'un mage noir qui n'est plus là aujourd'hui !

-Vous n'avez pas idée de l'impact que la mort de Cédric a eu sur mes camarades ! s'exclama Neville. Ce tournoi est historiquement trop marqué pour être réanimé.

-Durmstrang est isolé, ajouta Flitwick de sa petite voix aigue, Minerva m'a dit qu'ils ont de moins en moins d'étudiants, et ils veulent réanimer leur image de marque. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour mettre en dangers nos élèves.

Drago écoutait la discussion d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention se portait sur la petite silhouette de Ginny qui faisait cours à un groupe d'élèves détrempés devant la Forêt interdite. D'ici, il ne savait pas sur quoi portait la leçon du jour, mais il s'agissait vraisemblablement de jeunes de cinquième ou de sixième année. Ils étaient répartis par groupe de deux et se battaient en duel, à en juger par les éclairs de lumières qui fusaient en tous sens. Ginny marchait entre les rangs, sa baguette à la main. Elle avait rabattu la capuche de sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa chevelure rousse en une maigre protection contre la pluie froide.

Abandonnant finalement le débat, Neville vint se poster devant la fenêtre à côté du Serpentard. Son regard tomba sur le petit groupe et il sourit avec indulgence.

-Elle aurait pu leur épargner le duel en plein air avec un temps pareil.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi ? La pluie ne les empêche pas de jouer au Quidditch.

-Elle a acquis une sacrée réputation en un mois, commenta Neville. Plusieurs de mes élèves ont fait des séjours à l'infirmerie, et des rumeurs circulent. Je ne sais pas trop s'ils la craignent ou la détestent, certainement les deux…

Drago porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une longue gorgée de thé brûlant.

-Ils la respectent, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Elle impose le respect, approuva Neville. Son simple nom de famille impose le respect.

Il observait son collègue du coin de l'œil, guettant une réaction. Le sorcier plissa le nez en une moue qui en disait long, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Il parait qu'elle a montré les sortilèges impardonnables aux troisièmes années. Elle t'en a parlé ?

Les semaines passant, Neville avait observé la relation entre ses deux amis évoluer. Ils se disputaient sans arrêts, y compris devant les élèves, mais passaient rarement une journée sans se parler. Le soir il n'était pas rare de les voir penché l'un vers l'autre dans la salle des professeurs en une discussion visiblement sérieuse, qu'ils interrompaient lorsque le professeur de botanique les rejoignaient. Neville observait de loin, se demandant où tout cela allait les mener. Drago se confiait de moins en moins à lui, quant à Ginny, elle était amicale mais son regard se faisait souvent lointain, préoccupé.

Drago ne répondit pas à sa question, et Neville prit cela pour un acquiescement. Il se demandait comment aborder le sujet qu'il avait en tête. Drago ne se laissait pas manœuvrer facilement, il évitait les questions implicites qui le dérangeaient avec l'agilité d'un serpent. Neville avait appris que la meilleure façon d'obtenir des réponses avec lui était encore de les lui demander directement, sans tourner autour du chaudron.

Il se rapprocha de Drago et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, désireux de ne pas être entendu par Flitwick et Jones.

-Elle est mariée, tu sais. Et pas à n'importe qui.

Drago sursauta et se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face à Neville qui le scrutait avec un air sérieux. Ses yeux gris plissés par la colère, il lui assena un regard noir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues exactement ?

-Tu m'as compris, répondit Neville, imperturbable.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment, puis Drago partit de la salle avec une exclamation de dédain sous le regard étonné de ses collègues. Neville poussa un petit soupir découragé et retourna corriger ses copies.

Furieux, Drago arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa longue cape verte sombre tourbillonnait autour de ses jambes et les élèves s'écartaient à la vue de son visage déformé par la colère. Il avait manqué de prudence, Neville en était la preuve. Si son ami commençait à se douter de quelque chose, les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à courir. Pourtant l'idée qu'il puisse en pincer pour madame Potter était loin, très loin de la réalité.

La réalité, c'était qu'il la haïssait. Elle avait débarqué tout sourire au château et avait commencé à y charmer tout le monde tout en asseyant son autorité, sa souveraineté. Tous ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur la jeune femme, qui impressionnait tant par sa fermeté envers ses étudiants que par l'étendue de ses connaissances et de ses capacités magiques… et par sa beauté. Belle, la satané rouquine ? Certainement pas, avec ses taches de rousseur qui piquaient sa peau trop pâle, avec sa coiffure désordonnée, avec ses trop petits seins. Elle s'habillait sans classe, ne se maquillait pas, mais tous bavaient devant la nouvelle enseignante pour une raison qui dépassait son entendement.

Il fallait dire que la jeune femme savait s'y prendre. Elle souriait et dispensait commentaires et conseils avec une hypocrisie parfaite. Il avait gagné sa confiance, elle se confiait à lui, il savait ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tous ces gens. Ses collègues trop mous, ses élèves médiocres... Oui, Drago savait qu'il y avait tout un monde entre ce que Ginny Potter laissait paraitre, et la réalité. Elle n'était rien d'autre autre qu'une perfide petite hypocrite, et la personne avec qui madame Potter mentait le mieux, c'était avec lui, Drago.

Les mots rageusement écrits dans son journal intime, il ne les avait pas oubliés. Le maître des potions ne se fiait pas aux sourires de la jeune femme, à la confiance qu'elle semblait lui apporter. Il savait qu'elle le haïssait alors il la haïssait en retour. Il savait qu'elle faisait semblant, alors lui aussi prétendait de trouver son compte dans cette étrange relation qu'ils établissaient dans le mensonge. Il savait, et elle ne savait pas qu'il savait. Il avait décidé de la prendre à son propre jeu. Alors il apprenait à ses étudiants à confectionner des potions destructrices et vengeresses, des poisons puissants et il rêvait d'en jeter quelques gouttes dans son jus de citrouille.

Ses pas l'avaient naturellement amené dans le hall, où Peeves concoctait quelque chose de louche.

-Stupefix !

L'esprit frappeur se trouva figé en plein vol, le visage emprunt d'une surprise comique. C'était gratuit, mais cela lui avait du bien. De toute façon Peeves allait sûrement faire quelque chose d'interdit, alors c'était une mesure préventive.

Rabattant sa cape sur ses cheveux clairs, Drago s'élança sous la pluie en direction des élèves de Ginny. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la zone de duels, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Inutile de préciser qu'ils mettaient tous leurs cœurs à l'ouvrage, les sorts fusaient avec une détermination certaine. Le temps passant n'avait rien changé à la rivalité ancestrale entre les deux maisons…

Ginny interrompit les duels lorsqu'elle vit le maître des potions qui les observait, le visage dissimulé par sa large capuche.

-Puis-je demander pourquoi vous interrompez mon cours, professeur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Il rabattit sa capuche, révélant son visage pointu qui affichait un air déterminé. Avec petit sourire ironique, il sortit sa baguette et la leva devant son visage.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous assister, Potter, et montrer à ces jeunes ce qu'est un vrai duel.

Des murmures d'excitation retentirent. Un duel entre l'arrogant maître des potions et l'intransigeante nouvelle enseignante ? Cela promettait d'être intéressant, surtout à en juger par la lueur de colère qui dansait dans les yeux de l'homme. Cette lueur, Ginny l'avait perçue et elle hésita un moment, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué la fureur de son collègue. Mais les élèves s'étaient déjà écartés, les Serpentard derrière leur directeur de maison, les Gryffondor derrière elle.

Elle leva sa baguette à son tour et croisa le regard argenté de son opposant. Ils penchèrent leur nuque en un bref salut, et le combat commença.

-Expelliarmus !

Un sort fusa de la baguette de Ginny, que Drago bloqua d'un Protego informulé, se contentant d'un geste négligeant de baguette. Son sourire s'agrandit, arrogant.

-Allons, madame Potter, je ne suis pas un de vos élèves, inutile de me ménager.

A ces mots, Ginny fronça les sourcils. Le blondinet commençait à l'énerver, à la prendre de haut devant ses étudiants. Elle lui envoya un puissant sortilège de chauve-furie, qu'il évita à grand peine et par lequel il répondit par un sort de catapultage, qui expulsa la jeune femme trois mètres plus loin. Elle fut sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil, sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard.

-Stupefix !

Le rayon rouge se heurta au bouclier créé par Drago. S'ensuivit une série de sorts lancés par la rouquine et systématiquement contrés par son adversaire. La jeune femme enchaînait les maléfices sans relâche, augmentant leur puissance et leur fréquence. Face à elle, Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le charme du bouclier. Il s'en doutait et en avait maintenant la confirmation : en duel face à face, il ne faisait pas le poids face à elle.

Soudain, il se jeta sur le côté, brisant la chaîne de sorts, et se retrancha derrière un arbre de la Forêt. Il visa une grosse branche qui était tombée au sol. Le bois fut projeté à toute vitesse sur Ginny et la heurta en pleine poitrine. La jeune femme tomba dans la boue, étourdie. Avec un grand sourire de victoire, Drago sortit de sa cachette en se pavanant.

-Attention ! lui cria un des Serpentard.

-Rictusempra !

Le maître des potions s'effondra à son tour, secoué de rires incontrôlables. Ginny avait lancé le sort et s'était relevée.

-Leçon n°1, s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à ses élèves, toujours vérifier que son adversaire est bien maîtrisé avant de relâcher sa garde. Parfois il peut être utile de faire la…

-Finite Incantatem !

-Incarcerem !

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Drago qui avait été libéré de son sort par un des élèves. Ginny contra avec peine la série de sorts que le sorcier lui lança, avec une colère perceptible. Il était couvert de boue et son visage était couvert de larmes, traces du rictusempra. Ginny se retrancha derrière un arbre à son tour.

-Leçon n°2, cria-t-il, protego, ne pas sous-estimer l'importance…Conjunctiva !...d'un système d'alliances ! Levicorpus !

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle et, tout en envoyant une panoplie de sortilèges de ligature informulés, elle répliqua :

-Levicorpus ? Je dois te rappeler qui utilise ce sort, Serpentard abruti ?

Elle entendit des protestations de la part des verts et or. Elle se désillusionna en silence et se fondit parmi les élèves de Gryffondor. Drago se rapprochait prudemment de l'arbre derrière lequel elle se cachait précédemment en l'inondant de sortilèges mais l'absence de réplique lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là. Avant qu'il puisse se retourner, elle cria :

-Locomotor Mortis !

Mais elle avait mal visé et son sort trouva une élève, qui tomba. Cela indiqua sa position à son adversaire, qui se mit à sourire, narquois.

-On se cache, Potter ? dit-il de sa voix trainante. Pas très digne d'une Gryffondor ! Et des sorts digne d'une première année ne sont pas très spectaculaires !

Oh, si elle pouvait… Le sortilège informulé fusa, mais il s'y attendait et le bloqua. Il bloqua ses sortilèges avec constance, et elle s'avançait vers lui en enchaînant les maléfices avec une rage augmentant tandis qu'il continuait à la provoquer.

-SILENCIO ! hurla-t-elle finalement.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire. De sa baguette sortirent une ribambelle de sorts aux couleurs diverses et variées, qui échouaient tous invariablement, repoussés par le charme du bouclier. Elle perdait son sang froid.

-Stupéfix ! Petrificare ! Récurvite ! Poiroreilles ! Reducto ! Stupefix !

Il recula et trébucha dans la boue, se protégeant de plus en plus difficilement.

-Protégo !

Oh, elle allait faire disparaitre ce sourire narquois, cette attitude arrogance. Il l'avait provoqué, qu'il en paye les conséquences ! Il allait payer pour tous les autres, il allait payer pour toute cette colère qu'elle accumulait depuis trop longtemps et qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

-Tarantallegra ! STUPEFIX !

Il allait céder, elle le voyait reculer et perdre de sa superbe…

-Stupéfix ! Rictusempra ! SECTUMSEMPRA !

Le dernier sort sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le retenir. Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle jeta sa baguette dans la boue, horrifiée.

Mais c'était trop tard.


	4. Charmes

**4 – Charmes**

Drago émergeait d'un profond sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue. La lumière vive de l'infirmerie l'assaillit aussitôt. A côté de son lit, il pouvait voir Neville qui marmonnait, penché sur une copie. Drago resta un moment étendu à observer son collègue raturer de grands passages à l'encre rouge puis sa patience s'envola, et il décida de se manifester.

-Malalalatêêêête...

Son râle plaintif fit sursauter Neville qui en renversa son paquet de copies.

-Drago ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment ça va ?

-A ton avis Londubat, grommela Drago, comment je vais ? Ma tête va exploser, j'ai la nausée, et en plus de ça j'ai soif !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Neville servit un verre d'eau au Serpentard. Drago n'était déjà pas toujours facile à supporter au quotidien, mais lorsqu'il était blessé ou malade il en devenait tout simplement insupportable. La douleur était toujours au-delà du supportable et il fallait que tout le monde soit là pour satisfaire à ses caprices.

-Pourquoi j'suis là déjà ? Demanda Drago en fronçant des sourcils.

Il porta la main à son front et sentit qu'un bandage lui entourait la tête. Ses pensées étaient floues. Neville le gratifia d'un regard réprobateur et répondit :

-Tu as insulté un hippogriffe, il s'est vengé.

-Ah, ah... C'est pas très gentil de se moquer d'un homme au bord de l'agonie.

Il ferma les yeux de façon théâtrale, s'attendant à ce que son ami se moque de lui. Mais Neville n'en fit rien et lui demanda d'un air concerné :

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

Le ton sérieux de Neville alerta Drago, qui fouilla dans ses souvenirs. L'infirmière devait lui avoir donné une potion bien corsée car il aurait même été incapable de dire le jour de la semaine. Neville semblait hésiter à lui répondre, chercher ses mots.

-Ginny...commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par une exclamation.

Ginny.

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Il se redressa précipitamment puis, sentant que sa tête tournait, se recoucha docilement.

Ginny Weasley Potter, voilà ce qui lui était arrivé ! Tout lui revenait, sa colère, le combat sous la pluie, les élèves, la ribambelle de sorts, les provocations, le maléfice...

Drago poussa un juron qui fit à nouveau sursauter son ami.

-Elle a osé... Elle a osé utiliser ce sort sur moi ! J'aurais pu mourir !

Neville hocha d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air malheureux, partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

-Visiblement ton charme du bouclier t'as en partie protégé, mais tu as perdu pas mal de sang, tu avais une large entaille au crâne et...bref, comme tu le sais, c'est un sortilège qui n'aurait pas être montré aux élèves, ni même être lancé.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'un Potter me lance ce truc, et je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième. Je les aurais tous tué avant. Je traquerai chaque Potter de cette planète, puis chaque Weasley pour être sûr.

Drago affichait un air de martyr qui allait à merveille avec son visage pâle et son bandage. Neville esquissa un petit sourire, qui disparut vite.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver, dit-il, soucieux. Ginny combat les mages noires, elle a une formation d'auror, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...

-Ah, la dichotomie du Bien et du Mal... répondit Drago, ironique. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais elle m'a fait du mal à moi. On peut en déduire que je suis moins estimable qu'une mouche... Ou alors que Ginny découvre sa part d'obscurité. Je l'avais provoqué, elle a régit un peu violemment. Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Mais s'il parvenait à expliquer le geste de son adversaire, Drago ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Son attitude nonchalante dissimulait un impérieux désir de vengeance, et ne trompa pas Neville. Ce dernier le fixa de son regard perspicace.

-Quand même, j'ai sous-estimé votre antagonisme. Ginny réagit souvent au quart de tour mais se calme aussi vite qu'elle s'est enflammée. Avec toi c'est différent, c'est...viscéral. Et pourtant vous avez parfois l'air si proches...

Neville semblait confus. Depuis l'arrivée de Ginny au château, il faisait tout son possible pour que ses deux amis aient des relations normales et paisibles. Drago comprit qu'il prenait cet incident comme un échec personnel. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ecoute Neville, Ginny est impétueuse, elle est imprévisible. Même si on voudrait la faire passer pour la jeune fille innocente qu'il faut protéger, c'est une femme, et une femme avec sa part de dangerosité. Quant à moi, je suis un électron libre, je suis au dessus du commun des mortels et la plupart du temps, j'aime ça.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une certaine dose d'auto-dérision, mais Neville n'était pas dupe. Même s'il avait fait des progrès, Drago restait persuadé qu'il valait mieux que bien d'autres, sorciers et moldus confondus. Son égo était et resterait sur-dimensionné, mais au moins en avait-il conscience...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas empêcher que Ginny déconne par moment. Et c'est pareil pour moi.

Riant à ces paroles, Neville haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

-Ça va mieux, ta tête ?

-Non mais je souffre en silence.

-Ben voyons !

Drago passa la nuit à l'infirmerie mais put sortir dès le lendemain. Cela le mit en joie car il avait l'intention de torturer ses 4e années avec une potion dont la préparation demandait beaucoup d'attention et de doigté... Inutile de préciser qu'il s'attendait à des ratés. Il pourrait même prendre sa blessure comme prétexte pour passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses élèves.

Il quitta donc l'infirmerie en sifflotant, heureux à l'idée d'être un professeur aussi injuste et partial que l'avait été Rogue avant lui. Il avait toujours aimé les cours de Rogue, enfin...disons jusqu'à la cinquième année.

-Professeur Malefoy !

Une voix perçante le tira de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta net pour faire face à la jeune demoiselle qui l'avait interpellé. C'était une de ses élèves de septième année, la préfète de Serpentard et préfète-en-chef de surcroit.

-Oui, Salva ? Répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire séducteur.

Flattée, la jeune fille papillonna des cils et commença à bavasser à propos du duel de la veille, lui demandant de ses nouvelles et patati, patata... Drago était toujours mi-amusé, mi-surpris par le succès qu'il avait auprès de certaines des élèves les plus âgées. C'était un sujet sur lequel Neville aimait le charrier, trouvant ironique qu'un célibataire de longue halène comme Drago ait autant de prétendantes parmi ses élèves. Ce à quoi Drago lui répondait invariablement qu'il était jaloux de son charme irrésistible.

-...et donc comme je suis préfète-en-chef, vous savez, je me demandais quoi répondre à ce genre de rumeurs. Est-ce vrai que le professeur Potter vous a lancé un sortilège impardonnable ? Un... avada kedavra ?

Drago, dont le regard s'était égaré sur le badge de la jeune fille épinglé au niveau de sa poitrine, fit un effort pour s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Euh...hum...bien sûr que non, voyons. Si tel était le cas, le professeur Potter serait à Azkaban, je serais mort et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation.

Rougissant devant la stupidité de ses propos, son interlocutrice marmonna quelque chose à propos de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu qui, comme son nom l'indique, a survécu au sortilège de la mort...

-Salva ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un balafré à lunettes ? Non ? Alors cesse de m'importuner et vas dire à tes camarades que ce qui s'est passé hier est un incident sans importance. Ils sont tous en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, c'est parfait.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec empressement, non sans un dernier regard au maître des potions. Ce dernier allait repartir en direction de la grande salle lorsqu'il la vit. Appuyée contre le mur, Ginny attendait d'être remarquée.

-Elles craquent toutes pour tes yeux gris, commenta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Appuyé contre son bureau, Drago contemplait le désastre avec consternation. Il savait que cette potion était difficile mais il ne pensait qu'elle transformerait sa salle de classe en champ de bataille. Elle était au programme, Merlin ! Il était censé l'enseigner ! Mais ses élèves avaient un petit pois à la place du cerveau.

-MONTGOMERY !

L'élève concerné sursauta et prit un air apeuré. Il était couvert des pieds à la tête d'une mixture jaunâtre qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

-Inutile de te faire plus petit que tu ne l'es déjà ! C'est un carnage ! Le chaos ! L'apocalypse ! Nettoie moi ce désastre et file à l'infirmerie.

Ledit Montgomery ne se fit pas prier. Après trois tentatives ratées de lancer un récurvite convenable, Drago daigna nettoyer lui-même d'un geste négligeant de baguette. Avec un soupir de désespoir, il commença à patrouiller à travers les rangs, jetant des regards désapprobateurs sur le contenu varié des chaudrons.

Pourtant même martyriser de jeunes âmes ne parvenait pas à lui ôter de la tête la scène de ce matin. Il s'était avancé vers elle, menaçant, avait pointé sa baguette sur son cou et, écartant sa chevelure chatoyante, avait approché la bouche de son oreille.

« Ne refais jamais ça », avait-il murmuré en articulant chaque syllabe.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, mais elle avait levé ses grands yeux embués sur lui et lui avait jeté un regard plein d'émotion, qui l'avait bouleversé. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait semblé abandonner tout artifice, abolir toute distance entre eux. Elle lui présentait ses excuses, elle le suppliait de le pardonner, elle s'abandonnait à lui. Elle lui avait semblé... vulnérable.

Il s'était arraché à sa vision et était parti à grands pas.

Vipère. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cette femme désarmante. Elle pouvait l'exaspérer comme l'attendrir. Alors dans ces moments, il se remémorait les phrases haineuses griffonnées dans son journal.

Sa tête le lançait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fine montre en argent qui ornait son poignet et décréta qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre.

-Posez un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau avant de partir, rappela-t-il à ses élèves avant de les libérer.

A en juger par la couleurs et la consistance des potions qu'il récupéra, il devina que la notation serait rapide.

Une fois que la paix fut enfin revenu dans le cachot, Drago poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été longue. Il se sentait épuisé. Il lui fallait encore passer à l'infirmerie et écraser Neville aux échecs, mais avant il fallait qu'il parle à la directrice. Minerva avait sûrement entendu de nombreuses rumeurs concernant le duel entre Ginny et lui, et elle voudrait sûrement une version fiable de l'histoire.

De plus McGonagall évitait la grande salle ces derniers temps, et il se demandait vaguement si la vieille dame était encore en vie.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans le bureau, Drago comprit que ses pensées avaient été prémonitoires. La directrice était affalée dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle respirait péniblement, irrégulièrement.

-Professeur ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers le bureau, inquiet.

La directrice souleva ses paupières et tendit une main tremblante vers le sorcier. Drago s'approcha d'elle et elle agrippa sa robe de sorcier.

-Dr...Drago...haleta-t-elle, quelque chose... ne va pas...

Des mèches s'échappaient de son strict chignon. Elle paraissaient affolée.

-C'est la vieillesse, Minerva, répondit-il en une pitoyable tentative d'humour. Ca va aller, je vous emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

Aidant la vieille dame à se mettre sur ses jambes, il l'approcha de la cheminée et chercha de la poudre de cheminette.

-Non...non...tu...comprends pas...quelque chose ne va pas... avec Poudlard...

-Ca va aller, répéta-t-il d'une voix faible. Sainte-Mangouste !

Le cœur battant, Drago pénétra dans le foyer de la cheminée en soutenant son enseigne enseignante.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, dont les murs étaient couverts des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Bientôt un nouveau tableau apparaîtrait aux côtés de celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il était tard lorsque le maître des potions revint de l'hôpital. Le repas était fini et il n'avait rien dans le ventre, mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'aux cuisines pour se faire assaillir par une horde d'elfes de maison. Il se traina pitoyablement jusqu'aux profondeurs du château et retrouva avec soulagement la quiétude de sa chambre. Son lit lui avait rarement paru aussi attirant. Il s'y affala avec peu de grâce, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Drago se pétrifia et ne bougea pas, espérant que l'opportun s'en irait, mais l'intrus persévéra. Prêt à balancer une flopée d'injures à celui qui osait le déranger, y compris et surtout s'il s'agissait de Neville, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une bouteille à la main. Il la dévisagea en silence, trop fatigué pour trouver quoi dire, trop fatigué pour penser.

-Je suis venue m'excuser, et faire la paix.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage livide du Serpentard. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et l'invita à entrer.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, marmonna-t-il en indiquant le verre qu'il avait à la main.

Il en vida le contenu d'un trait et ouvrit la bouteille de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Ginny était entrée timidement et promenait son regard dans la chambre de son collègue. Deux torches au mur projetaient une lumière chaleureuse sur le lit aux baldaquins verts, sur la commode et sur le bureau qui meublaient la pièce. Ce n'était pas grand mais Drago s'y sentait bien. Ginny s'attarda sur une photo de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Le couple souriait à l'objectif, ils semblaient jeunes. Elle détourna les yeux pudiquement et, prenant le verre que lui tendait Drago, s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle. Que disent les médecins ?

-Qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, répondit sombrement Malefoy. Elle n'est plus toute jeune, mais ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi son état s'est dégradé aussi vite...

Il s'interrompit, avala une gorgée du liquide ambré et murmura :

-Je déteste cet endroit.

-Sainte Mangouste ?

-Je suis passé voir les parents de Neville...

Ses yeux gris fixaient le tapis sans le voir. Ginny l'écoutait sans mot dire.

-Quand je les vois, je... c'est horrible, je pense à mes parents. Dire que mon père aurait pu faire partie de ceux qui les ont torturé, qui les ont rendu ainsi...

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et maintenant il est...et ma mère...même si je pouvais les voir, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Deux coquilles vides.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Il paraissait si...vulnérable, il se confiait à elle, il s'abandonnait. A ses paroles elle devinait que les années n'y changeaient rien, la blessure était encore vivace.

-Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait hier, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

-Inutile d'en reparler. Je ne t'en veux déjà plus. Tu as réveillé la tigresse qui est en toi, rouquine.

Soulagée, elle éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Je t'aurais battu à coup de stupéfix, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Peuh ! S'exclama-t-il, dédaigneux. Le duel, c'est ton terrain. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me battre sur le miens, les potions.

-C'est sûr. Il faudrait que nous nous départagions dans un autre domaine, un où personne ne part avec un avantage.

-Le Quidditch, répondit Drago, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Le Quidditch, c'est déjà fait, on est au même niveau.

Drago se tourna légèrement vers elle et vit à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Jouant avec son verre, elle semblait le jauger du regard, lui demander s'il était à la hauteur.

-Crache le morceau, lui intima-t-il.

-Je propose un concours. Le premier d'entre nous qui devient animagus...

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Pour un challenge, c'était un challenge ! Il ne savait pas du tout s'il était capable d'une telle prouesse. Seuls quelques sorciers devenaient animagi, avec l'aide très contrôlée du ministère.

Semblant deviner le cours de ses pensées, Ginny souriait avec une certaine arrogance.

-Si tu n'en es pas capable, ce n'est pas grave. J'avais envie d'essayer de toute façon, on n'aura qu'à dire que je suis vainqueur par forfait.

-Certainement pas ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Ma fierté est en jeu, je me dois d'essayer. Mais cela m'étonnerait que le ministère laisse un ex-taulard apprendre à se transformer en animal à volonté...

-Le ministère n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Drago se tourna complètement vers la jeune femme, surpris par ses paroles. Il la sondait du regard, cherchant quelle malice se cachait derrière ce sourire qui illuminait son visage. Dans quel piège la sorcière cherchait-elle à l'entraîner ? Pourrait-il s'en sortir d'une pirouette ? De toute façon, l'expérience valait le coup d'être tentée.

Alors il esquissa un sourire en coin et lui fit signe qu'il acceptait. Tendant la main, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux roux de la jeune femme et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Il vit que Ginny retenait sa respiration, surprise, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il approcha ses lèvres fines de l'oreille délicate de la sorcière et y déposa quelques mots.

-Tu es en train de sombrer dans le côté obscur, Ginny. Tu te débarrasses de cette image de petite fille bien élevée. Tu oses. Je crois que j'aime ça...

Baissant la tête, il huma son parfum fruité, déposa ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou. Si brièvement qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

Drago se redressa doucement, leurs visages se trouvant à quelques centimètres. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer ces yeux expressifs, ce menton déterminé, cet air indécis. Cette bouche carmin qui s'approchait avec une lenteur infinie et qui déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste et lascif.

Elle s'écarta comme électrocutée, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais Drago avait posé la main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa en une étreinte ardente, enflammée. Les lèvres avides de l'homme parcoururent le visage puis le cou de Ginny qui enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blonde.

La ferveur avec laquelle elle répondait à ses caresses exaltées, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'auraient imaginée. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, caressant son visage d'une main.

Un éclair doré passa devant ses yeux, et elle le repoussa avec violence.

-NON ! S'exclama-t-elle, le souffle court. Je... Harry...

Elle s'éloigna en courant, partant le plus loin possible de cet homme à l'air égaré, cet homme insatiable, cet homme qu'elle détestait.


	5. Un cocktail explosif

**5 – Un cocktail explosif**

DRINNNNG DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Drago envoya rageusement son réveil s'écraser contre le mur. L'objet de sa colère se répandit au sol en petits morceaux épars mais se reconstitua aussitôt et recommença à sonner.

-Ca va, ça va, je me lève, grommela le jeune homme en écartant ses couvertures.

Il se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain en baillant aux corneilles et se doucha rapidement. L'eau brûlante l'enveloppa dans une agréable sensation de confort mais ne parvint pas à le réveiller. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le sorcier n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément. Quelques images éparses de ses rêves lui revinrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire fugace, un peu coupable. La matinée allait être intéressante, se dit-il en regagnant sa chambre, tout de noir vêtu.

Un bref coup d'œil à la glace le fit grimacer et il tenta tant bien que mal de discipliner sa chevelure qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, il se détourna de son reflet. Après avoir éteint l'engin diabolique qui sonnait encore, il partit en direction de la Grande Salle, encore ensommeillé.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. Redressant le torse, il marcha de sa démarche la plus fière vers la table des professeurs. Drago n'aspirait qu'à se rouler en boule au fond de son lit et de se rendormir quelques heures, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à préserver son image de maître des potions arrogant et impressionnant. Sans doute tenait-il aussi à montrer à sa collègue qui l'observait subrepticement que leur petite entrevue de la veille ne l'avait pas affecté le moins du monde.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Drago s'installa juste à la droite de Ginny. La jeune femme s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un article de la Gazette, les joues en feu.

-Bonjour, très cher collègues, claironna Drago avec entrain.

-Bonne journée en effet, répondit Neville, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur au plafond magique. Le soleil daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence. Et les Harpies ont gagné hier.

Tandis que Neville lui faisait la lecture des nouvelles sportives, Drago se servit une généreuse tasse de café et observait Ginny du coin de l'œil. Elle avait dissimulé son visage derrière ses cheveux chatoyaient sous la lumière du soleil. Elle prétendait de lire mais elle était visiblement tendue, il pouvait le dire à la façon dont elle était courbée sur le journal. Ses doigts étaient crispés un verre de jus de citrouille. Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta une seconde sur l'alliance scintillante, puis se posa sur la Gazette.

-Est-ce qu'ils parlent de Minerva ? demanda-t-il à l'enseignante, coupant Neville.

Ce dernier fit mine de s'indigner puis se tourna vers madame Bibine, plus encline à parler Quidditch. Ginny sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, évitant son regard. Il en fut éminemment satisfait, y voyant un signe que son analyse de l'incident de la veille était correcte. La jeune femme était troublée, déstabilisée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si manipulatrice et hypocrite qu'il l'avait cru, finalement.

-Ils disent que les guérisseurs sont très inquiets à son sujet, et que le conseil d'administration va bientôt se réunir pour désigner un successeur.

-Je me demande de qui il va s'agir, ça fait un moment que le CA réfléchit à des remplaçants. Ils ont sûrement déjà quelqu'un en tête.

Ginny lui lança un regard étonné.

-Je croyais que tu faisais partie du CA.

Drago grimaça et but une gorgée de café fumant. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

-C'est le cas. Ma famille fait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard depuis des générations et mon père en avait été viré pendant notre scolarité. Lorsque je suis revenu enseigner à Poudlard, les membres du Conseil ont hésité à me proposer de réintégrer le conseil. Tu comprends, ma famille a toujours été un donateur très généreux de l'école, mais évidemment l'image des Malefoy était…est irrémédiablement entachée.

Hochant la tête, Ginny écoutait avec attention. Son regard noisette semblait sonder le Serpentard. Drago la voyait se détendre subtilement, rassurée par la tournure de leur conversation. Il savait ce qu'elle craignait, qu'il parle à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé la veille, qu'il lui en parle à elle… Alors il se faisait rassurant, annonçant un retour à la normale de leurs relations. Pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ?

-Mon attitude irréprochable, bien sûr, répondit-il avec une arrogance amusée. Bon… le soutient de Minerva y est pour beaucoup. Et le fait que j'aie… payé ma dette à la société, sans doute. J'ai réintégré le CA il y a trois ans, au moment où Minerva me nommait directeur de Serpentard. Mais je participe rarement aux réunions, ces discussions interminables sur les programmes scolaires, les nominations et les crédits me plongent dans un ennui abyssal.

-Je vois. Tu travailles à Poudlard depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh… C'est la cinquième année. Je suis arrivé un an après Neville.

La nourriture disparut magiquement des tables, annonçant la fin du petit déjeuner. Les élèves partirent bruyamment vers leurs salles de classes. Ginny se leva brusquement pour aller en cours.

-A plus tard, lui lança-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers la sortie.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec satisfaction, contemplant sa silhouette fine. Après des semaines passées à se méfier de la jeune femme à l'humeur imprévisible, la situation s'était retournée. Désormais, le Souaffle était dans son camp.

Avisant la Gazette qu'elle avait abandonné dans sa précipitation, il se saisit du quotidien et lu en diagonale l'article qui faisait la une.

« L'auror Potter arrête un dangereux mage noir dans les Balkans ».

Il grommela entre ses dents, attirant l'attention de Neville. Son ami jeta un coup d'œil à l'article et lui murmura avec malice :

-Tu ne peux pas rivaliser, mon petit Drago.

Mais derrière l'espièglerie de son collègue se dissimulait un avertissement. « Ne t'avise pas d'essayer », semblait lui dire le visage sévère du professeur de Botanique.

Haussant les épaules avec un détachement feint, Drago se leva à son tour.

-Je vais retrouver mes cornichons d'élèves, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Mais son indifférence feinte ne trompa pas Neville.

Neville n'avait pas cours de la matinée. Il passa une heure à s'occuper de ses plantes en ruminant, puis il se décida. Il traversa le parc ensoleillé, passa le portail, et transplana.

Drago entra dans la salle des professeurs et se laissa tomber avec peu de grâce dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, sans un regard pour ses collègues attablés. Il ferma les yeux avec ravissement, sentant la chaleur du feu réchauffer ses membres. La journée avait été longue et il mourrait d'envie de se coucher, mais il voulait assister à la réunion du conseil d'administration qui se tiendrait dans une demi-heure.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit son sac pour y prendre un paquet de copie. Son regard tomba sur le gros manuel de métamorphose avancée qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, et il sourit. Devenir animagi, en serait-il capable ? L'ampleur de la difficulté aurait pu le décourager, mais il était au contraire impatient de se lancer dans l'aventure.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait trouvé son travail excitant. Pourtant plus le temps passait et plus le maître des potions déchantait. Il n'éprouvait que mépris pour ces adolescents balourds que rien n'intéressait et qui pensaient qu'il suffisait de jeter des ingrédients en vrac dans un chaudron bouillant pour obtenir une potion correcte. Pourtant la confection d'un philtre, d'un somnifère ou d'un tonifiant était subtile et demandait une attention infinie, une concentration extrême, un sens des nuances aiguisé.

C'était un exercice difficile et Drago savait que ses étudiants seraient pour la plupart incapables de parvenir à fabriquer un poison ou un sérum de vérité digne de ce nom. C'était un peu comme faire de la cuisine, en fait. Chacun est capable de suivre une recette, mais peu parviennent à trouver la cuisson parfaite ou le petit ingrédient qui fait la différence. Drago était excellent cuisinier, c'était un héritage maternel… Mais il laissait cette tâche aux elfes de maison.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans la correction d'un passionnant devoir sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune, Neville vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Drago fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Neville était aussi transparent que Mimi Geignarde, Drago n'avait généralement aucun mal à lire en lui. Or son ami affichait en cet instant un air de culpabilité plutôt inquiétant.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une minute.

-Londubat ! Crache le morceau.

-Tu veux faire une partie de cartes ?

Drago grogna avec impatience.

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, dis moi ce que tu as fait ! Et ne cherche pas à nier.

-Bataille explosive ? sourit nerveusement Neville en brandissant un paquet de cartes.

Drago hésita un instant, puis renonça. Il finirait bien par savoir ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état. Il attrapa le paquet et distribua les cartes pour trois joueurs.

-Ginny, tu joues ? lança-t-il d'une voix trainante.

La jeune femme, qui leur tournait le dos, se crispa imperceptiblement. Elle prit soin d'écrire un 16/20 sur le devoir qu'elle venait de corriger, puis acquiesça. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis épais devant la cheminée, elle prit ses cartes et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant la partie, mais l'atmosphère était tendue. Neville paraissait anxieux et Ginny pensive. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque, tendant le paquet de carte à Drago, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Percevant sa gène, il lui adressa un petit sourire suggestif.

Le trouble de la jeune femme le remplissait d'allégresse.

_31 août_

_Je le hais tellement que je me sens capable de lancer un Impardonnable. Pendant un instant j'ai voulu serrer mes mains autour de son petit cou de sang pur et serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de respirer et devienne tout bleu. _

_Son altesse royale Drago Malefoy connait tout des autres, et il vaut mieux qu'eux… Il croit tout savoir de moi, de mes pensées intimes, de mes faiblesses cachées, il pense que je suis faible et il me méprise pour cela…_

_L'homme le plus méprisable, pitoyable, insignifiant qui soit me méprise ! N'est-ce pas ironique ? Alors que l'homme le plus admirable, honorable, bon dont je puisse rêver m'aime tellement que j'en étouffe. _

_Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire ici ? Je traverse ces couloirs et tout me revient. La bataille, les cris, les morts, les humiliations, la lutte, la chambre des secrets. J'en rêve encore la nuit… Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser convaincre par Neville._

_C'est trop tard. Je suis là et il va falloir faire avec. Mes mains tremblent de rage, j'ai du mal à écrire… Comme hier… _

_Cette colère au fond de moi me stupéfie. Je crois que j'ai reporté ça sur Malefoy, au fond, pourquoi sinon accorder une importance à ses propos ? Malefoy avec ses petits yeux sournois, avec son air perpétuellement arrogant, avec sa voix trainante, et ses commentaires à deux mornilles ! C'est le bouc-émissaire parfait, et en plus il me provoque ! _

_La prison ne l'a pas changé, ce n'est pas étonnant, je parie que les détraqueurs n'ont pas d'effet sur lui. Le simple fait d'être lui-même le rempli d'une satisfaction telle qu'il ne doit pas connaître le désespoir ou le malheur. Aussi déplorable que son mangemort de père._

_« Prouve-le ». Oh, je relève le défi, mon petit fils à papa. Je te prouverai que je suis une sorcière exceptionnelle et une personne meilleure que tu ne le seras jamais. Mon talent t'impressionnera, ma puissance t'écrasera, mon aura t'envoutera tant et si bien que tu ne pourras plus te passer de ma présence. Bientôt, je ferai disparaître ce sourire arrogant que tu affiches en permanence et tu sentiras tout le poids de mon mépris peser sur tes épaules._

_Le pire, blondinet, c'est que je n'en éprouverai pas le moindre regret. Car tu es lamentable, et que tu n'hésites pas à rabaisser les autres, alors pourquoi hésiterai-je ? Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort me __concernant. J'ai passé trop de temps à être la gentille petite Ginny. Je suis celle qu'on voulait que je sois. Je suis l'épouse parfaite, la sœur modèle, l'étudiante assidue. Le problème c'est que je suis aussi une femme. Je suis la femme extraordinaire qui se lève la nuit car elle rêve de serpents géants, la femme ordinaire qui fuit son mari, la femme passionnée qui aspire à la vengeance. _

_Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance. Ce mot me harcèle. Me venger de quoi exactement ? Je ne sais pas trop. Avec toi ce ne sont pas les prétextes qui manquent. On n'aura qu'à dire que c'est pour toutes les fois où tu as traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. _

Drago avait le sentiment qu'il avait pris ces mots trop à cœur. Il s'était monté la tête en imaginant la jeune femme comploter tous les soirs contre lui, tissant sa toile telle une araignée velue, cherchant à l'attirer dans ses filets pour mieux le détruire.

Mais ces mots avaient sûrement été écrits sous le coup de la colère. Ginny était impulsive, passionnée et perdue. Un cocktail explosif. Elle n'avait sûrement pas concocté de plan diabolique à son encontre, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle eu l'air si troublée depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'être prévu.

Sans doute Ginny s'était-elle pris dans son propre piège. Telle avait été l'intention de Drago lorsqu'il avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, en connaissance de cause, plutôt que l'envoyer balader avec la classe digne d'un Malefoy. Quitte à y laisser quelques plumes au passage…

Il devait bien l'avouer, Drago voyait la jeune femme différemment depuis la veille. Il avait cherché sa présence toute la journée, souriant de son trouble, la dévisageant le plus discrètement possible. Ces tâches de rousseur n'étaient pas si disgracieuses, finalement. Elles lui donnaient un certain charme.

Un agréable sentiment d'excitation le submergeait lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. C'était sûrement l'impression d'avoir repris le contrôle, de la savoir déstabilisée, vulnérable. Elle ne lui apparaissait plus comme une vipère manipulatrice mais bien comme la femme avec ses faiblesses, sur lesquelles il était si facile d'appuyer.

C'était aussi le fait de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir comment leurs relations allaient évoluer, ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir réserve…

Ginny Potter apportait une touche de piment dans son existence, et cela faisait du bien, après cinq mornes années d'enseignement. Cinq années pendant lesquelles sont seul interlocuteur digne de ce nom avait été Neville.

La voix de ce dernier le tira de ses pensées.

-Drago, ce n'est pas l'heure de ta réunion ?

Le maître des potions jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva d'un bond. Il était en retard, et s'élança dans les couloirs avec précipitation, espérant qu'il n'avait pas manqué le plus important.

Une heure plus tard, Drago se rua dans la salle des professeurs. Ginny et Neville s'y trouvaient encore, ayant repris la correction de copie, mais leurs autres collègues étaient partis.

Drago se planta devant Neville, le souffle court, et lui adressa un regard furieux. Neville se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, le visage implorant, tandis que Ginny contemplait la scène avec stupéfaction.

-Ne me tue pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Drago sembla sur le point d'imploser.

-LONDUBAT ! hurla-t-il. EST-CE QUE TU PLAISANTES ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? Je croyais que j'étais ton ami, sale rat d'égout puant, traire répugnant, tu vas me le payer ! Ils disent que c'était ton idée !

Devant les vociférations de son collègue, Neville se faisait de plus en plus petit. D'ordinaire Drago ne l'impressionnait pas. Mais là, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une beuglante de sa grand-mère, ou d'être interrogé par le professeur Rogue ! Drago lança une flopée d'injures et marmonna pendant un long moment contre le pauvre professeur de botanique, sous le regard éberlué de leur collègue qui n'osait intervenir.

Lorsqu'enfin Drago finit par s'interrompre, à bout de souffle et à court d'insultes, Ginny demanda d'une petite voix :

-Alors…qui est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ?

Il se tourna vers elle et son regard gris la transperça de mille flèches empoisonnées.

-Demande à Neville, il se fera un plaisir de te le dire. Je crois que tu vas aimer…

Puis il fit volte-face, sa cape tourbillonnant, et s'en alla d'un pas rageur.


	6. L'imagination

**Chapitre 6 – "L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir" **_Albert Einstein_

Deux mains fines écartèrent les rideaux épais et les chauds rayons du soleil se déversèrent dans la chambre. La lumière vive réveilla Ginny, qui se couvrit le visage des mains et émit quelques paroles inaudibles. Une voix amusée lui répondit, qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Drago.

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais tu vas manquer le match. Je veux que tu voies mon équipe ridiculiser Gryffondor.

-Drago ? s'exclama Ginny en se redressant soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Elle le vit froncer des sourcils à son ton désorienté et accusateur, puis hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Neville m'a demandé de te réveiller. Il était inquiet de ne pas te voir au petit déjeuner.

-Il aurait pu venir lui-même… commenta Ginny avec mauvaise humeur.

Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva en réprimant un bâillement. Ginny se dirigea vers sa penderie d'où elle tira des vêtements et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en ignorant le Serpentard. Elle ferma la porte, soustrayant son pyjama trop grand et son air ensommeillé à la vue de Drago.

-Tu peux y aller, lui dit-elle à travers la porte, on se retrouve après les cours.

-On est samedi, Ginny, lui répondit Drago. Je t'attends pour aller au stade.

-Pas besoin, je trouverai le chemin toute seule.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit le Serpentard d'une voix plaintive.

-Qui est le nouveau directeur ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ginny comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait une fois encore pas de réponse. Depuis deux jours, elle harcelait Neville et Drago pour qu'ils lui répondent mais les deux amis semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne rien lui révéler. Il lui faudrait attendre l'arrivée de son nouveau patron dans le courant de la semaine pour constater son identité de ses propres yeux.

Elle se prépara en maugréant puis se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Drago ne l'avait finalement pas attendu, il avait rejoint Neville dans la tribune des professeurs. Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans une discussion à voix basse, et elle put dire à l'expression de leurs visages qu'ils se disputaient. Drago avait les mâchoires serrées et le regard noir, tandis que Neville semblait sur la défensive.

Songeant un instant à les rejoindre, Ginny y renonça et s'installa le plus loin possible. Ils la fatiguaient avec leur secret, tant pis pour eux s'ils ne la considéraient pas comme digne de confiance. C'était une mauvaise journée, de toute façon, se dit-elle alors qu'un grand joueur de Serpentard envoyait le souaffle droit dans les buts. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité par de sombres cauchemars.

Lorsque Serpentard marqua à nouveau, le Baron Sanglant qui était assis à côté de Ginny se leva brusquement pour manifester son enthousiasme. Son bras fantomatique traversa la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules.

-Faites un peu attention, assena-t-elle au spectre qui s'excusa de mauvaise grâce.

Elle se mit à chercher le vif d'or en vain, se désintéressant du match en lui-même. La balle dorée ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez et le match s'éternisa, tandis que les deux attrapeurs patrouillaient le ciel méthodiquement. Finalement l'un d'entre eux fonça au sol à toute allure, attirant les regards des spectateurs. Son adversaire se lança à sa poursuite mais un cognard fut lancé dans sa direction, qu'il esquiva au dernier moment. Le premier attrapeur arrêta sa périlleuse descente à quelques mètres du sol et reprit de la hauteur, brandissant le poing.

Serpentard avait gagné. Ginny entendit Drago exulter, tandis que le Baron Sanglant entamait une danse joyeuse des plus surprenantes. Serpentard prenait la tête du championnat pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à ce qu'elle avait comprit. L'attrapeur victorieux était un petit bonhomme de première année, haut comme trois pommes, dont le visage enfantin était illuminé par le ravissement et la fierté.

-Je savais que ce petit était une bonne recrue, lui dit Drago plus tard alors qu'ils traversaient le parc sur le chemin du retour. Rapide, agile, audacieux…

-Il me fait penser à Harry au même âge, répliqua Ginny.

Drago se renfrogna et enfonça les poings dans ses poches sans répondre. Une fois arrivés au château, ils se séparèrent sans mot dire et prirent chacun un chemin différent.

Ginny passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre à dévorer un gros livre de métamorphose. L'œuvre était volumineuse et sa couverture, finement ouvragée, en témoignait la valeur. Ses pages étaient jaunies par le temps. A l'intérieur, une fiche répertoriait les noms des personnes qui l'avaient emprunté. La liste était courte, et Ginny sourit en lisant le nom de Remus Lupin.

Son ancien professeur et prédécesseur avait dû y chercher du temps de sa scolarité les mêmes informations qu'elle aujourd'hui : comment devenir animagi ? Par quels mécanismes complexes le corps humain pouvait-il se transformer en celui d'un animal ?

Ginny ferma le livre avec un soupir en comprenant qu'il ne lui apprendrait rien de nouveau. De ce qu'elle avait lu, il n'existait pas vraiment de théorie permettant de devenir animagi. Pas de sort miracle ou de potion qu'il suffirait de concocter et de boire. Il n'y avait que des indices, des pistes, des témoignages de sorciers qui avaient réussi ce tour de force. La jeune femme fut saisie d'une forte admiration pour les maraudeurs. Ils avaient dû en passer, des nuits blanches…

Mais elle ferait preuve d'autant de persévérance, se promit-elle en s'installant devant le miroir qui était accroché au mur. Ginny se savait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à se lancer dans une telle entreprise, et encore moins pourquoi elle en avait parlé à Drago. Toujours est-il qu'elle était déterminée. Cela l'obsédait depuis qu'elle s'était fixé ce but et qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle sentait la magie circuler en elle-même et ses doigts fourmiller. Sa baguette l'avait accompagné dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait acquis chez Ollivander. Elle était robuste, en bois d'if, longue de 28 centimètres et contenait un nerf de cœur de dragon. C'était une alliée redoutable et son bien le plus précieux, songea la jeune femme.

Son regard se planta sur son reflet et elle se livra à une inspection impitoyable de son apparence. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, son teint trop pâle. Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

En quel animal se transformerait-elle ? En jument ? Après tout, son patronus était un cheval. Ou bien en chat, comme Minerva ? Elle avait toujours eu cette affinité avec les chats…

Il faut imaginer l'animal en lequel on souhaite se transformer. L'imagination est la clef de la métamorphose, murmura-t-elle en ayant une pensée pour son ancienne directrice. Minerva McGonagall avait beau être une femme rigide autant dans son apparence que dans ses principes, la matière qu'elle avait enseignée demandait au moins autant d'imagination que de rigueur. Il fallait faire appel à ses capacités magiques, puiser au plus profond de soi l'énergie nécessaire à la transformation…

Fermant les yeux, elle se plongea dans les souvenirs de sa scolarité. Rapidement, les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent. Elle sentait un malaise s'installer en elle et elle agita doucement la baguette, y cherchant un réconfort.

Toutes ses émotions, cette colère, cette frustration, cette peur… Elle aurait voulu les faire disparaitre, les enlever de son cerveau, les déverser dans une Pensine, les livrer à son journal et ne plus jamais les ressentir. Elle avisa le journal à la couverture vert bouteille qui reposait sur sa table de nuit et son trouble redoubla. Ecrire faisait toujours naître en elle des idées contradictoires. Elle transcrivait sur le parchemin ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire aux autres.

Ginny frissonna. C'était comme si un détraqueur se trouvait à côté d'elle, avide d'émotions à dévorer. Elle pensa à Sirius Black, qui se transformait en chien pour que ses pensées soient moins humaines et pour que les créatures macabres aient moins d'emprise sur son esprit. Cela devait être reposant d'être un animal. L'instinct reprenant le dessus sur la réflexion…

Elle aurait voulu perdre conscience pendant quelques instants. Ne plus raisonner, ne plus comprendre… Une sensation de froid intense enveloppa alors son bras droit, qui fut envahi de douloureux picotements. Posant son regard sur son membre, elle se rendit compte qu'une petite partie de sa peau était devenue vert brillante. Elle poussa un cri et lâcha sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise. Son bras retrouva immédiatement son apparence normale.

Ses jambes flageolaient. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le souffle court. Avait-elle réussi un début de transformation ? Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Drago !

Ginny descendit aux cachots au pas de course et y trouva Drago en train de surveiller deux élèves en retenue. Se résignant à attendre la fin de l'heure pour parler à son collègue, elle s'adossa au mur de pierre et frissonna. Les cachots étaient froids, humides et sombres. Il était incompréhensible à ses yeux que Drago puisse s'y sentir bien, elle qui aimait tant les endroits lumineux et la caresse du soleil sur sa peau.

Sa peau… Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de son bras. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas avec impatience, maudissant Drago qui se sentait obligé de mettre des retenues à ses élèves pour un oui ou pour un non. Peu à peu, sa mauvaise humeur du matin reprit le pas sur son excitation.

Enfin, Drago libéra les élèves fautifs qui s'enfuirent comme si Voldemort était à leur trousse. Avisant Ginny qui l'attendait, il sourit avec satisfaction.

-Je te manquais ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

Ginny pénétra dans la salle des potions sans daigner répondre. Elle tendit le bras en direction de Drago.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai transformé mon bras. Il est devenu tout vert, bon, ça veut dire que je ne serais pas un chat, c'est dommage, mais bon on n'a jamais vu un chat vert… Mais je crois que je pourrais être un dragon ! Ou une tortue, mais je préfère le dragon…

Drago la regarda avec incompréhension, tandis que les mots sortaient de sa bouche à toute allure.

-Hm, tu veux dire que tu as réussi à te métamorphoser ?

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, répondit-elle avec impatience. Juste mon bras en fait, mais c'est un début, non ? Ca devrait aller plus vite maintenant.

-Plus vite ? répéta Drago, perplexe. Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à faire autant de progrès en seulement quelques jours ? J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir un manuel !

Ginny se figa, interdite. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur et chercha quelque chose à dire pour se rattraper et échapper au regard soupçonneux du Serpentard.

-Je t'ai un peu menti… finit-elle par avouer. Cela fait des années que je pense à devenir animagi, et de nombreux mois que j'essaie. Dans le dos du ministère, je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache. Et puis je suis quand même capable de faire ça par moi-même, sans aide !

Un petit sourire planait sur ses lèvres carmin tandis qu'elle posait ses grands yeux noisette sur le Serpentard. Mais Drago ne se dérida pas. Il la considérait avec dédain, retrouvant cette attitude distante et méprisante qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Quel intérêt ? Pourquoi me lancer ce défi stupide ? Pour me ridiculiser en trichant ?

Ginny baissa la tête, affichant un air désolé, et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête… Je ne voulais pas être seule dans cette expérience, je suppose. J'en avais parlé à Harry mais il ne voulait pas tenter le coup, mais je me suis dit que toi…

-Harry, Harry, Harry ! coupa Drago, furieux. Oublie un peu avec ton balafré de mari, d'accord ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et redressa sa tête d'une main, la transperçant de son dur regard argenté.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour servir de remplaçant à Potter, de substitution. Je vaux mieux que lui. Et toi, tu mérites mieux.

Mériter ? Harry était l'homme le plus méritant et le plus digne d'admiration qu'elle connaisse, se dit-elle en son for intérieur. C'était lui qui ne méritait pas une femme comme elle, aussi peu reconnaissance, aussi insatisfaite…

Pourtant, alors que ces pensées se formaient dans son cerveau, alors que l'image de son époux apparaissait devant ses yeux, Ginny ne ressentait qu'un vague malaise et un sourd sentiment de culpabilité.

Elle sursauta légèrement devant le regard intense du Serpentard, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle, leurs corps se frôlant.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils s'observèrent. L'appréhension se lisait sur le visage de Ginny tandis que Drago semblait la juger.

Soudain, il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et attrapa ses lèvres et un baiser impétueux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il ne la laissa pas échapper à son étreinte impérieuse. Puis il la lâcha et attrapa sa main. Jouant avec son alliance, il lui murmura quelques mots d'une voix dans laquelle ne transparaissait plus aucune trace de moquerie.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Ginny. Potter et toi, c'est fini.

Il fit alors volte-face et quitta la pièce à grands pas, laissant derrière lui une Ginny désemparée.

Ses jambes flageolaient. Ginny s'appuya contre un bureau et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils s'étaient encore embrassés. Ou plutôt, il l'avait embrassé, rendant ses intentions plus que claires.

Ginny resta immobile un long moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ? Son regard erra sur la salle de classe. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans cette pièce qu'elle s'attendait presque à voir Rogue surgir avec son air de chauve-souris.

Quittant finalement le cachot humide, elle marcha sans but à travers les couloirs. Ses pas fébriles la menèrent, sans trop qu'elle sut comment, devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle regarda la porte une longue minute puis se décida à entrer, serrant sa baguette magique comme un talisman.

Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, reconnaissant les lieux dans lesquels elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Depuis sa première année… Ginny avait soigneusement évité ces toilettes depuis la fin de sa première année. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, consciente du ridicule de sa conduite, mais dès qu'elle passait à proximité, Ginny sentait une angoisse profonde monter en elle.

C'était un lieu en apparence si banal… A l'exception peut-être du fantôme qui pleurnichait dans la cuvette des toilettes.

-Va-t-en, Mimi, ordonna Ginny d'une voix sévère.

Mimi Geignarde quitta les lieux, offusquée, et Ginny vérifia qu'elle était seule. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, elle s'approcha des lavabos avec appréhension. Le petit serpent était toujours là, gravé sous un robinet d'arrivée d'eau. Elle l'observa un long moment, avançant son visage tout près. Il semblait si réel…

-Ouvre-toi, murmura-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

A sa grande surprise et à son effarement, le robinet se mit à tourner sur lui-même et disparu pour laisser apparaître un grand tunnel. Les yeux grands écarquillés, Ginny resta figée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Elle avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle ne savait même pas comment c'était possible. Après tout, elle n'était pas l'héritière de Serpentard, et elle ne parlait pas le langage des serpents.

Ginny aurait dû tout fermer, quitter ce lieu de malheur et ne jamais revenir. Seulement voilà, et si c'était là l'occasion tant rêvée d'affronter ces démons ? Et si elle pouvait enfin en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces cauchemars qui la hantaient ?

La jeune femme se laissa soudain glisser dans le tuyau.

_-Lumos !_

Tendant sa baguette devant elle, Ginny avançait à petits pas dans la salle faiblement éclairée. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des deux derniers piliers de terre qui soutenaient le haut plafond. Face à elle se tenait la gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard.

Elle dévisagea le sorcier à la longue barbe qui avait construit cette salle en secret et y avait dissimulé un basilic destiné à tuer les sorciers « impurs ».

Une voix sifflante retentit alors dans son dos.

-Bonjour, Ginny Weasley. Tu m'as manqué.

Elle se retourna vivement et poussa un grand cri d'effroi. Face à elle se tenait un homme translucide, au regard rougeâtre et à la peau blafarde. Il l'observait avec un air immensément satisfait.

-NON ! Vous êtes mort ! Vous êtes mort !

Le fantôme eut un grand rire qui la glaça au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Petite Ginny, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Moi, Lord Voldemort, mourir ? Disparaître à tout jamais ?

-Les horcruxes ont été détruits… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, confuse.

Le spectre s'approcha d'elle en glissant, un affreux sourire éclairant son visage inhumain. Elle aurait voulu courir mais elle était paralysée. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, elle le vit s'approcher tout près d'elle, tendre le bras et glisser la main le long de son visage.

Ginny sentit une grande vague de froid et de désespoir s'envahir. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et tendit sa baguette.

-Nox. Stupefix !

Le sortilège fusa et un rayon lumineux traversa la tête du fantôme, qui rit de plus belle. Ginny lança toute une série de sorts hétéroclites et sans effets, en reculant de plus en plus. Elle se trouva bientôt acculée devant la statue tandis que Voldemort avançait à nouveau vers elle. Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux transparents. Avec la folie du désespoir, elle brandit sa baguette.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-elle.

Un éclair de lumière verte apparut mais fut bientôt absorbé par l'obscurité de la Chambre des Secrets. Le fantôme de Lord Voldemort s'immobilisa. Il semblait mi-amusé, mi-surpris par ce sortilège impardonnable.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, Ginny. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, je ne peux pas te faire de mal non plus. C'est l'inconvénient d'être un fantôme…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, petite idiote. J'ai décidé de fuir la mort comme ces centaines de sorciers qui, la craignant, sont revenus hanter les vivants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais enfermé dans cette salle pendant des années, attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir. Alors… merci, Ginny Weasley.

Le fantôme s'éloigna et traversa la salle. Ginny s'effondra au sol, les mains tremblantes.

Elle avait transformé son bras.

Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle avait libéré le fantôme de Lord Voldemort.

Mieux valait ne plus bouger et attendre que cette journée se finisse. Sinon Merlin seul savait quelle catastrophe elle pourrait encore déclencher…


	7. Le mauvais esprit

**Chapitre 7 – Le mauvais esprit**

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Drago trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et raya une phrase d'un trait rouge. Il parcourut rapidement le reste de la copie en multipliant les annotations, traça le A de « acceptable » à côté du titre et la déposa sur le sommet du paquet.

-Et dire que c'était ma meilleure copie, grommela-t-il, maussade.

Deux de ces collègues qui travaillaient à côté de lui levèrent la tête, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Il s'agissait du prof d'arithmancie, un petit homme frêle nommé Miller qui passait ses journées plongé dans d'énormes bouquins, et de Jones, la blondinette qui enseignait les métamorphoses.

-Si ces fainéants passaient un peu moins de temps à glandouiller et un peu plus à m'écouter quand je parle, ils écriraient moins d'aberrations !

Miller et Jones approuvèrent et se lancèrent dans une diatribe contre les adolescents à qui ils donnaient des cours. Drago se lassa vite de l'échange et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore un temps magnifique, songea-t-il en regrettant que son travail le retienne loin du parc. Les poisons des quatrièmes années attendaient d'être notées... Mais cela pourrait bien attendre encore un peu...

Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, Ginny entra dans la salle des professeurs avec un lourd sac sur l'épaule, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. L'attention de Drago se porta aussitôt sur la jeune femme, qu'il gratifia d'un sourire en coin auquel elle ne répondit pas. Il vit immédiatement son air maladif et la tension dans ses épaules.

-Mal dormi ? S'enquit-il sans parvenir à dissimuler sa curiosité. On ne t'a pas vu au dîner hier soir...

-J'ai été boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-elle en sortant des affaires de son sac.

Elle ouvrit un gros manuel, sortit de quoi écrire et commença à prendre des notes sans plus lui prêter attention. Le menton dans le creux de sa main, Drago l'observait. Elle écrivait rapidement, noircissait le parchemin de lettres rondes, reportait son attention sur le livre. Il détaillait chacun de ses gestes, notant la façon dont elle tournait les pages d'une main fébrile, repoussait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ou se mordillait les lèvres distraitement. Elle était penchée sur la table, assise au bord de sa chaise, le dos raidi.

Le regard gris du Serpentard s'attarda sur les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et sur le pli que formait son front lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle était tendue, fatiguée, sur les nerfs. Comme souvent. Il la préférait dans ses meilleurs jours, lorsqu'elle était vive et pleine d'entrain.

-Je vais aller voler un peu, tu veux venir ? demanda-t-il soudain, pris d'une impulsion.

Elle se figea, posa sa plume et tourna la tête vers lui. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation se peindre sur son visage, elle était si expressive ! Ses yeux noisette cherchèrent les siens, n'y trouvèrent aucune trace de malice. Drago se surprit à retenir son souffle, attendant la réponse avec une certaine anxiété.

C'était une invitation qui n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Miller et Jones continuaient à discuter dans leur coin, sans porter attention à leurs deux jeunes collègues. Mais Drago et Ginny savaient tout deux que cette proposition n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air.

Accepteras-tu de passer ce moment seul avec moi ? Un moment de complicité et de rivalité mêlées ? Poursuivras-tu ce jeu trouble avec moi, ou seras-tu raisonnable, honnête et fidèle ? Feras-tu encore une fois ce que le monde attend de toi, Ginny ?

Oui, beaucoup de questions tacites se dissimulaient derrière l'attitude du Serpentard. Il la vit se détendre imperceptiblement, esquisser un sourire, ouvrir la bouche pour répondre…

-LE MAUVAIS ESPRIT !

Miller sursauta en renversant sa tasse de café, Drago poussa un cri d'effroi et Ginny bondit sur ses pieds en brandissant sa baguette. La porte de la salle des professeurs venait d'être ouverte violemment, dévoilant deux autres de leurs collègues.

-LE MAUVAIS ESPRIT ! répéta Sybille Trelawney.

La voyante avança dans la pièce, les yeux révulsés, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête. Une petite femme replète se trouvait à ses côtés, accrochée à son bras. Ginny abaissa sa baguette avec un soupir, tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voyante et la greluche d'étude des moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que Peeves a encore fait, Sybille ? s'enquit Jones avec compréhension.

-Ohhhhh, non non non, pas l'esprit de frappeur ! Le mauvais esprit est parmi nous ! C'est une catastrophe ! Le Mal va nous plonger dans les ténèbres !

Elle porta la main à ses yeux en un geste théâtral, ses nombreux bijoux cliquetant.

-C'est la fin du monde ! L'apocalypse, l'horreur, le malheur, l'effroi, l'abomination, la mort assurée ! Fuyez, fuyez pour votre Salut !

-C'est vrai, approuva leur collègue d'étude des moldus, je l'ai senti aussi. En grand danger, oui, nous sommes en grand danger.

-Vous devriez en parler au professeur Flitwick, très chères, suggéra Drago d'une voix mielleuse. Lui saura quoi faire.

Trelawney approuva et rajusta son châle à paillettes, puis les deux femmes s'en allèrent en maudissant « le mauvais esprit ».

Un silence passa durant lequel chacun médita sur ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Jones se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire :

-Ce n'était pas très gentil pour Flitwick.

-Il saura se débrouiller avec ces deux là, répondit-il. Flitwick est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un directeur, en ce moment, alors…

-Le remplaçant arrive demain, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit Miller.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Ginny. La jeune femme s'était replongée dans la lecture de son manuel, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu veux venir, alors ?

-Peut-être plus tard, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Drago resta une minute encore à l'observer, puis il haussa les épaules et partit.

L'air était vif mais le ciel était d'un bleu saisissant. Drago avait abandonné l'idée du Quidditch avec une pointe de déception et avait décidé d'aller voir Neville. Il n'avait plus la tête à travailler. Il préférait embêter son ami, qui devait être en train de bichonner ses plantes chéries.

Mais Neville ne se trouvait pas parmi les serres, et Drago s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en pestant lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un parterre de fleurs dont les pétales délicats étaient d'une blancheur immaculée.

Il hésita un instant, puis sectionna la tige d'une des fleurs, lui jeta un sort de conservation et l'emmena avec lui.

En ce dimanche après-midi, beaucoup d'élèves se prélassaient dans le parc, profitant des derniers beaux jours avant l'hiver. Il reconnut les trois nouveaux élèves de Serpentard assis près du lac, en train de se partager un énorme sac de friandises. Il se dirigea vers eux et félicita l'attrapeur pour son match de la veille.

-C'est un très bon début, continue ainsi et cette année la coupe est à nous. Et je te préviens que je tiens vraiment à ce que la coupe soit gagnée par les Serpentard, cette fois !

Le garçon hocha la tête avec détermination et promit qu'il s'entraînerait sans relâche.

-Vous voulez une chocogrenouille, professeur Malefoy ?

Avec un sourire amusé, Drago accepta la friandise que lui tendait le gamin.

-Vous avez qui, comme sorcier célèbre ?

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cet homme débraillé qui lui adressait un sourire benêt en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Avec une grimace, il répondit « Harry Potter », et s'en alla à grands pas.

Il s'était assis un peu plus loin, au bord de l'eau dans laquelle il balançait de petits cailloux. Il arrivait demain. Demain, demain, demain…

Drago baissa un regard plein d'amertume sur la fleur qu'il tenait à la main. Puis il se releva, redressa les épaules et regagna le château.

Il était le fils d'un Malefoy et d'une Black, deux nobles et puissantes familles. Il était un sorcier puissant et influent, il était un homme intelligent, cultivé et séduisant.

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser abattre !

Lorsque Ginny entra dans sa chambre, il était là. Il l'attendait, arborant un sourire malsain. Elle se pétrifia et glissa la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Oh non Ginny, je t'en prie, ne deviens pas hystérique. Je suis simplement venu te rendre visite…

-Pourquoi personne ne parle de vous ? Il y a des centaines de personnes dans ce château, quelqu'un doit bien vous avoir remarqué ?

Ses yeux rougeoyants l'observaient avec délectation, il semblait se repaître de sa peur.

-Il est facile de se cacher lorsqu'on est un fantôme, répondit-il de sa voix sifflante. Au départ je pensais dévoiler ma présence. Cela sèmerait la panique, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais lorsque l'on meurt, Ginny, ses priorités changent. Mes fidèles mangemorts ne sont plus là pour me soutenir, je n'ai plus vraiment d'objectif, de plan…

-Désolée de l'apprendre.

-…alors je me suis dis que j'allais m'amuser à te rendre folle. Je vois que tu tiens encore un journal intime, est-ce qu'il te répond ?

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était terrorisée, et lui poursuivait son monologue avec complaisance.

-J'ai manqué plusieurs épisodes du feuilleton de ta vie, Ginny Weasley. Est-ce que le grand, le meeerveilleux, le célèbre Harry Potter a-t-il fini par remarquer ta présence ?

-Il m'a épousée, répliqua-t-elle en un souffle.

Pourquoi lui répondait-elle ? Pourquoi entrait-elle dans son jeu ? Fuis, va-t-en de là, n'écoute pas ses paroles empoisonnées ! Mais elle ne parvenait pas à suivre son instinct, elle restait figée. Voldemort l'observait avec encore plus d'intérêt maintenant.

-Amusant… Ce n'est pas un très bon choix, si je puis me permettre. Pourquoi t'entourer d'hommes médiocres ? Potter est en dessous de tout, bien sûr, mais même Malefoy est médiocre, il m'a beaucoup déçu, il te décevra aussi…

-Malefoy ?

Etait-elle vraiment en train de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec le fantôme du mage noir le plus terrifiant de tous les temps ? Lord Voldemort tendit ses longs doigts blanchâtres en direction de la table de nuit. Suivant son regard, elle y découvrit une délicate fleur banche dans un verre d'eau.

-C'est lui qui a amené ça. Pitoyable. S'il avait été un bon serviteur, je lui aurais appris comment séduire une femme…

Alors Ginny sortit de son immobilisme. Elle sortit sa valise de sous son lit et y déversa en vrac toutes ses affaires en évitant tout contact avec le spectre. Ce dernier la regardait, narquois.

-Tu t'en vas déjà, petite Ginny ? Et où est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir aller ?

Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Ginny dans la pénombre du couloir. Elle avait une valise à la main, la chevelure en désordre et l'air paniqué.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et retourna dans sa salle de bain pour finir de s'y brosser les dents, puis revint dans la chambre. Ginny s'était assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées. Elle posa sur lui un regard embué et plein d'émotions. Troublé, il s'assit à côté d'elle et, entourant ses épaules de son bras, l'attira contre lui. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais son corps était secoué de sanglots. Il la laissa pleurer un long moment en silence, sa main jouant distraitement avec les mèches rousses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Il lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs en cherchant une blague qui permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais n'en trouva aucune.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors un peu bêtement.

-J'ai si peur…

Elle avait murmuré ça si doucement qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

-De quoi ?

-De tout, tout le temps !

Alors il lui dit que lui aussi, il avait peur. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir observer son visage, surprise de cet aveu de faiblesse.

-Hé, je ne suis qu'un modeste Serpentard, se défendit-il. Toi, tu as le courage d'une lionne, d'une tigresse, que dis-je, d'un dragon !

Elle étouffa un petit rire.

-T'es bête.

-Non, je suis intelligent, je suis rusé ! répliqua-t-il avec aplomb. La preuve, j'ai volé une fleur à Neville, et maintenant tu es dans mon lit.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il souriait avec satisfaction.

-Tu es insupportable, tu sais ?

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Enfin, à tes yeux. Parce qu'aux yeux des autres femmes, ce qui fait mon charme, c'est justement mes yeux.

Il mentait. Les autres femmes ne lui trouvaient aucun charme, pas depuis qu'il avait ce tatouage sur son bras. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, car Ginny avait rit. Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et glissa quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

-Embrasse-moi, Drago Malefoy.


	8. Memories

**Chapitre 8 – Memories**

Cette nuit là, Drago ne réussi pas vraiment à dormir. La torche au mur projetait une lumière chevrotante sur la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés. Elle était couchée sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, assoupie. Drago fit courir sa main dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny, caressa sa joue blanche, son cou délicat, ses seins menus. Parcouru d'un frisson, il ôta sa main et s'écarta autant que le lit étroit le lui permettait. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ce corps nu et mince qui s'offrait à lui, oublier son odeur enivrante, sa peau fraiche et douce…

Les raisons pour lesquelles cela n'aurait pas dû arriver était si nombreuses qu'il peinait à en faire la liste. Curieusement, ces raisons étaient aussi celles à l'origine de ce qui s'était passé. A commencer par Potter. Drago ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Potter apprenait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec sa chère et tendre épouse… Mais Ginny se serait-elle abandonnée ainsi si sa relation avec le balafré n'avait pas battu de l'aile ? Après tout, elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleure personne pour rendre son mari fou de jalousie. L'argument était vrai en sens inverse, cela dit. Drago avait tout fait pour que cette situation arrive depuis leur premier baiser, et son comportement avait été influencé par le fait de savoir que son meilleur ennemi, son rival de toujours arrivait au château dans quelques heures. Fait dont Ginny n'était pas au courant…

Drago aurait aimé croire qu'un amour fou le liait avec Ginny. Le grand amour, Drago n'y croyait pas, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître. Pour autant, il était témoin du bonheur de Neville avec son épouse, et l'enviait parfois. Secrètement, il va sans dire. Oui, il aurait aimé y croire… songea-t-il en jouant avec les mèches soyeuses de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, la réalité, c'est qu'ils avaient tout deux une revanche à prendre, quelque chose à prouver… Ou une vie à bousculer un peu.

C'est pourquoi il appréhendait le réveil de la jeune femme. Comment réagirait-elle ? Peu lointaine était l'époque où il la trouvait ridiculement prévisible et inintéressante. Aujourd'hui, Drago serait bien incapable de prédire le comportement de Ginny au réveil. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup parlé la veille… songea-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

En son for intérieur, Drago savait que le fond du problème n'était pas la nature de ses relations avec la femme de son ennemi. En étant honnête avec lui-même, Drago savait que ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était l'identité de cette femme et ce qu'elle représentait. Les quelques relations qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, qu'elles soient sentimentales ou purement sexuelles, concernaient des jeunes femmes de bonne famille, au sang pur. Certes, Ginny était de sang-pur, mais c'était une Weasley.

Combien de fois avait-il traité son frère, la belette, de traître à son sang ? Combien de fois s'était-il moqué de cette famille nombreuse et pauvre, du père amoureux des moldus ? Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy se haïssaient avec autant de conviction de Drago et Potter. Certes, cette haine n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque le sang n'avait plus d'importance et que dans la grande bataille de la vie, les Wealey étaient vainqueurs, les Malefoy perdants. Certes, Drago était le dernier Malefoy, mais non le moindre, et ce n'est pas parce que plus personne n'était là pour lui reprocher ses actions que lui devait oublier ses principes.

Ginny était-elle…digne de lui ? Il aimait à penser qu'elle était différente, par son caractère et ses choix, de sa tripotée de frères. Ginny elle-même revendiquait cette différence, inconsciemment, étouffant dans cette petite bulle rose que le monde lui avait construit depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant… pourtant Drago voyait le regard désapprobateur de ses parents, dans la photographie sur sa table de nuit.

Ces pensées étaient peu avouables l'occupèrent si bien qu'il fut surpris d'entendre le réveil sonner. A ses côtés, Ginny ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Déstabilisé, Drago prit le prétexte du réveil à éteindre pour se détourner et laisser à la jeune femme le temps d'émerger.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Drago lui répondit du bout des lèvres. Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction et il se figea, surpris, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'or.

-Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

-Est-ce que… je peux dormir ici ce soir aussi ?

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se remémora la valise qu'elle avait amené la veille. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'installer ici, si ? De toute façon, accepter ne l'engageait à rien. Ginny changerait d'avis d'ici le soir, il en était pratiquement sûr.

-Euh, oui, si tu en as encore envie ce soir, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, qu'il ne sut comment interpréter. Cette situation aurait dû la mettre au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, non ? Après tout, elle devait se sentir coupable vis-à-vis du balafré… Mais à la façon dont elle dissimula pudiquement son corps avec le drap lorsqu'elle se leva, il comprit que Ginny aussi hésitait sur le comportement à adopter.

Autant essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, se dit-il. Ils auraient le temps de réfléchir et de discuter plus tard. Avec un sourire malicieux, il lui fit remarquer qu'ils feraient mieux de se préparer.

-Si on arrive tous les deux en retard, ça aura l'air louche.

Ginny pouffa et, après avoir ramassé ses vêtements éparpillés, s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Harry était en retard. Il aurait voulu faire son entrée au début du petit déjeuner pour se présenter aux élèves, faire un petit discours à la Dumbledore et saluer ses nouveaux collègues.

Seulement voilà, il avait fêté son retour à Poudlard la veille avec Ron et ils avaient un peu forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu. Le réveil avait été dur… Et Harry avait eu du mal à quitter sa maison. Il y avait passé une semaine à peine, depuis son retour de la chasse au mage noir, et voilà qu'il s'en allait à nouveau pour une durée indéterminée.

Mais Poudlard était et resterait toujours sa maison, se dit-il avec un frisson d'excitation. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis ses ASPIC… Et puis il pourrait revoir Ginny ! Ils s'étaient quitté sur une dispute et ne s'étaient pas échangé de nouvelles depuis le début de l'année. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il avait même demandé l'avis d'experte d'Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à choisir un bouquet de fleurs.

C'est donc avec un énorme bouquet de sublimes roses rouges dans une main, une grosse valise dans l'autre, qu'Harry transplana. Il apparut avec un pop caractéristique devant les grilles de l'entrée du château, et reconnut le petit professeur Flitwick qui l'attendait.

Avec un sourire ému, Harry serra la main du vieil enseignant qui s'appuyait sur une canne. Il paraissait tellement faible et âgé qu'il semblait à tout moment sur le point de s'effondrer, mais son regard était vif et malicieux.

-Harry, salua-t-il de sa voix aigue, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Vous avez tellement changé ! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir comme directeur.

-C'est un honneur pour moi, professeur, répondit Harry.

-Allons allons, pas de familiarités entre nous, appelez moi Filius.

Flitwick bavarda tout le long du chemin mais Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Tournant la tête en tous sens, il regardait tout avec des yeux grands ouverts. Le parc n'avait pas changé en dix années, et chaque image provoquait en lui une vive émotion.

Lorsqu'ils longèrent le lac, Harry eut l'impression de mastiquer la branchiflore. La forêt interdite se dressait, menaçante, peuplée de centaures, d'un géant et d'une inquiétante ombre qui boit le sang des licornes. Non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, le saule cogneur semblait plus vigoureux que jamais, aucune voiture volante ne lui étant tombée dessus depuis bien longtemps.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, les bons comme les mauvais. A la vue du château, il se sentit submergé par une extraordinaire bouffée de nostalgie. Poudlard était sa maison.

Le hall était plus grand dans ses souvenirs… Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux sabliers qui décomptaient les points et constata avec amusement que Gryffondor était en tête. Il resta planté dans le hall un long moment à observer autour de lui, envahi par un sentiment doux-amer à la pensée des personnes qui s'était battues et des sacrifices qui avaient été faits en cet endroit.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer, souligna Flitwick en le tirant par la manche, vous allez faire une entrée remarquée.

Harry se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble. Machinalement, il remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux embués et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

Deux personnes étaient entrées dans la salle juste avant eux. Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette fine et la chevelure rousse de sa femme, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Son cœur fit un formidable bond dans sa poitrine et il se maudit d'être si émotif.

-Ginny ! appela-t-il, attirant les regards.

La jeune femme et l'homme qui l'accompagnait se retournèrent. Ginny se figea, une comique expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Abandonnant sa valise, Harry franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

A l'entente de cette voix honnie, Drago grimaça de façon imperceptible. Ginny et lui se retournèrent en un remarquable ensemble et firent face à Harry James Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu. Potter s'était dirigé vers son épouse et l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis il l'avait embrassé, comme ça, sans prévenir, sous les regards des jeunes et innocents sorciers ! Et il lui avait offert un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs. Pitoyable.

Drago reconnaissait bien là Saint-Potter, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Il avait peu changé, c'était toujours un gringalet effroyablement mal coiffé avec un air hésitant et des gestes maladroits. On avait envie de le secouer et de lui faire perdre cet air naïf, gentil, innocent. On avait envie qu'il arrête de sourire ainsi à Ginny, avec ses grands yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin et son sourire niais.

Des murmures provenant de la table des Serdaigle parvinrent aux oreilles du maître des potions.

-C'est Harry Potter, non ? avait chuchoté une élève de septième année avec excitation. C'est un grand héros de guerre ! Il est vraiment impressionnant.

Pathétique. Ceci dit, Drago devait reconnaître que Ginny, loin d'être ravie, semblait avoir avalé du pus de bubobulbe. Elle regardait son époux comme s'il n'était pas réellement là et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar terrifiant.

Elle lui lança alors un regard paniqué, presque suppliant. Un bras nonchalamment posé autour des épaules de son épouse, Potter se tourna vers le Serpentard et les deux hommes se toisèrent. Ils se saluèrent presque à contrecœur.

-Malefoy.

-Potter.

Il tenait Ginny contre lui d'une façon presque possessive, comme pour marquer son territoire. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago, en songeant que Potter avait raison de se méfier. Ces dernières années, Drago avait été à la traine comparé à Potter, mais il était enfin de retour dans la compétition. Potter avait gagné au niveau de l'idéologie, il avait gagné la guerre, la gloire et la reconnaissance.

Mais l'enjeu avait changé. Potter avait intérêt à ne pas le sous-estimer, il n'était plus un prisonnier affaibli et terrassé par son passé. Il était enfin de retour dans la course.

_C'était aujourd'hui. Il le savait, il avait compté les jours. Compter occupait l'esprit, c'était une façon comme une autre d'échapper à leur pouvoir…_

_C'était le jour, le moment tant attendu où il allait enfin pouvoir échapper à ce désespoir permanent. Enfin, Drago allait être libre, et allait mener une vie exemplaire simplement pour être sûr, certain que jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit de malheur et de désolation._

_Il était resté prostré toute la journée, le regard obstinément fixé sur la porte, dans l'attente qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Qui viendrait ? Un détraqueur, un homme ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Etant seul dans sa cellule, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Bon sang, un an sans parler, c'est si long… _

_Et si c'était sa mère ? Il rêvait de découvrir dans l'encadrement de la porte la silhouette élancée de sa mère. Elle lui sourirait, le prendrait dans ses bras et l'envelopperait de chaleur. La tendresse de sa mère mère, après un an de solitude et de froideur, suffirait à le rendre heureux pour le restant de ses jours. _

_Mais lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit, ce fut un visage complètement différent qu'il découvrit. Il eut du mal à le reconnaître dans la pénombre. Son libérateur s'avança, s'agenouilla devant lui et ils s'observèrent._

_Drago reconnu les étonnantes pupilles vertes du jeune homme, ses habituels cheveux en bataille, la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. _

_Potter l'examina avec attention, contemplant avec une certaine stupeur les changements qui s'étaient produits en lui en un an seulement. Son visage était marqué, émacié, ses cheveux blonds étaient crasseux et tombaient sur ses épaules, informes. Son regard était inexpressif, vide de toute émotion. _

_-C'est vrai que tu es Black pour moitié, commenta l'auror en se relevant._

_Drago se mit sur ses pieds à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la remarque mais cela lui importait peu. Il aurait préféré que n'importe qui d'autre que Potter vienne le chercher, mais autant faire avec. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête._

_-Pourquoi c'est toi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque._

_Potter haussa les épaules et brandit sa baguette._

_-Lumos. Avoir le statut de héros de guerre a quelques privilèges, et pour une fois j'en ai profité. Je voulais venir à Azkaban pour…des raisons personnelles, il me fallait un prétexte._

_Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de la sombre prison et croisèrent deux détraqueurs. Drago jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Potter qui avait considérablement pâli, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait plus important en tête._

_-Potter… merci pour ce que tu as dit à mon procès. A propos de la mort de Dumbledore, je crois que sans ton témoignage ces vautours m'auraient envoyé ici pour bien longtemps. Après tout, j'ai la marque._

_-Oui, euh… je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour toi, tu sais, mais ces procès ont été exceptionnellement sévères pour les mangemorts. C'est compréhensible mais la justice… enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les erreurs judiciaires arrivent. On ne devrait pas condamner au baiser du détraqueur. _

_Drago fut saisi d'un sombre pressentiment._

_-Mes parents ? _

_Le jeune mangemort avait été jugé et envoyé à Azkaban avant que le procès de ses parents n'ait eu lieu. Il avait passé l'année dans le doute, se demandant quelle avait été leur condamnation respective mais redoutant de poser la question. Oh, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions concernant son père… Mais sa mère ?_

_Le silence de Potter, qui l'emmenait à travers d'interminables couloirs assombris et l'avait fait descendre des escaliers, le conforta dans son idée. Finalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois. _

_-Ton père a été condamné au baiser, bien sûr… Je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette. Et… ta mère aussi… Je pense qu'elle ne méritait pas une telle peine. Je suis vraiment désolé, Malefoy._

_Drago encaissa le coup silencieusement. _

_-Quand est-ce que la peine doit être exécutée ? finit-il par demander d'une voix blanche._

_Il darda l'auror de son regard dur comme l'acier et fut surpris par la compassion, visible sur son visage. Potter sembla hésiter un moment puis soupira._

_-Ecoute, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à être celui qui te relâcherait. J'ai le sentiment de devoir quelque chose à ta mère, et… la peine a déjà été exécutée, Malefoy._

_-NON ! _

_Lui parler une dernière fois… Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler une dernière fois, la serrer dans ses bras, entendre son rire. Il en avait rêvé, cette idée l'avait aidé à survivre pendant un an._

_Saisi d'une brusque intuition, Drago agrippa la poignée de la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. La porte n'était même pas fermée. Il ouvrit et découvrit une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Potter s'avança et sa baguette illumina faiblement la pièce._

_C'était une petite cellule meublée de deux lits sur lesquels étaient assis un homme et une femme aux cheveux d'or. Ils regardaient dans le vague et ne bougèrent pas d'un cil à leur entrée._

_-Maman !_

_Drago se précipita vers le corps immobile de sa mère et le serra fort contre lui, secoué de sanglots. _

_-Parle moi, parle moi maman, je t'en supplie, dis n'importe quoi… Je t'aime, maman…_

_Mais Narcissa Malefoy s'était éteinte, son âme aspirée par une créature du diable. Drago finit par la lâcher et se dirigea vers le lit de son père d'une démarche peu assurée. _

_-Papa, c'est notre faute… murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. Regarde ce qu'on lui a fait !_

_Drago avait fini par suivre Potter hors de cette pièce glauque, hors de l'enfer d'Azkaban, le cœur brisé en mille petits morceaux. _

_Il était seul depuis ce jour là. Huit années s'étaient écoulées._

Huit années s'étaient écoulées, et toute la compassion que Potter pouvait avoir éprouvé à son égard s'était envolée à jamais.

Les trois enseignants se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Potter salua Neville, qui se trouva bientôt la cible d'une fureur silencieuse de la part de Ginny, puis alla faire un discours aux élèves enthousiastes.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et j'ai été nommé directeur de Poudlard pour la fin de cette année.


	9. Harry et Ginny

**Chapitre 9 : Ginny et Harry**

Lorsque trois coups déterminés furent frappés à sa porte, Drago se figea, sentant une certaine appréhension monter en lui. Il laissa tomber le manuel dans lequel il était plongé et alla ouvrir la porte prudemment. Ginny se tenait face à lui, droite et fière, l'air furieuse. Les deux sorciers se considérèrent un moment en silence, Drago affichant une nonchalance qu'il était loin de sortir face à la colère bouillonnante de la jeune femme.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? finit-il par demander d'une voix légère.

-Une bonne journée ? UNE BONNE JOURNEE ?

Ginny sembla momentanément sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa voix atteint des hauteurs insoupçonnées et elle devint si rouge que Drago s'attendit presque à voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Elle se mit à vociférer contre le jeune homme en appuyant son index contre sa poitrine pour appuyer son propos.

-Comment pourrais-je avoir passé une bonne journée, alors que Neville et toi m'avez trahie de la sorte ? Vous saviez pertinemment que la dernière personne au monde que je voulais voir débarquer dans ce foutu château, c'était LUI ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé m'attirer dans ton lit en sachant que mon mari serait là pour m'accueillir au réveil ? Et qu'il serait mon patron, par-dessus le marché ! Toi, sale petit serpent perfide, ne t'avises plus de m'adresser la parole, de poser le moindre regard sur moi ou de respirer le même air que moi. Ne t'avises pas d'espérer autre chose que du mépris de ma part, c'est bien tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de scroutt répugnant ! Comment ai-je pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'estime pour un Malefoy, ça me dépasse !

Drago avait sensiblement pâli pendant que Ginny s'égosillait avec frénésie, une lueur de courroux dansant dans ses yeux. Au fond de lui, Drago était impressionné par la conviction et la hargne qu'elle affichait mais il resta digne. Face à ces paroles blessantes et injurieuses, une seule attitude s'imposait : faire appel au bon vieil orgueil du Serpentard et répondre au mépris par l'indifférence.

-Tu tenais un discours bien différent hier soir, coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante, hautain. Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, assume donc tes propres choix. Je ne t'ai obligé à rien.

-Tu m'as manipulée ! Tu as essayé de l'atteindre lui, à travers moi ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était atteindre ton ennemi de toujours, le rendre jaloux, lui faire payer je ne sais quel affront vieux de dix ans… A quoi bon Drago ? Tu n'es rien pour Harry, il s'en fiche, il vit sa vie. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire de même ? Pourquoi m'utiliser, une fois encore, comme un moyen destiné à atteindre une fin ? Je vaux mieux que ça, je pensais que toi, tu l'avais compris.

Ginny s'interrompit, le souffle court. Drago commençait à percevoir l'amertume et même une certaine déception derrière les propos de la jeune femme. Il chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, mais son cerveau semblait être parti en vacances. Ginny poussa un imperceptible soupir, entra la chambre en le bousculant, récupéra sa valise et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il resta un long moment adossé contre la porte à réfléchir, puis décida de partir en quête de Neville. Il le voyait peu depuis quelques temps et son ami lui manquait. Tout était facile avec Neville, ils parlaient de tout sans complexes, se disputaient souvent mais se réconciliaient toujours avec un trait d'humour. Neville et Drago avaient leur humour bien à eux, décalé, ironique, amer parfois, qui leur permettait de dédramatiser les situations.

A défaut de trouver Neville, Drago tomba sur une scène qui lui redonna toute sa bonne humeur. Harry Potter se trouvait au milieu des escaliers, coincé dans la marche escamotable, affichant un air maussade qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il le reconnut.

-Alors Potter, s'esclaffa Drago, on sait attraper des vilains mages noirs mais on est incapable de monter de simples escaliers ?

-Ca va, Malefoy, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. J'ai oublié de l'enjamber. Aide-moi à sortir de là, ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends que quelqu'un vienne.

-Vingt minutes ?

Drago éclata de rire sans faire l'amorce d'un geste pour libérer son nouveau patron. Ce dernier l'observait avec une rancœur croissante, et s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque cinglante lorsqu'un troisième homme arriva à leurs côtés. Il avait les épaules basses et les yeux humides. C'était Neville.

-Minerva est morte… parvint-il à murmurer avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Drago et Harry.

Drago s'avança vers son ami et posa une main maladroite sur son épaule. Il savait à quel point le Gryffondor était attaché à la vieille dame. Minerva McGonagall avait été l'enseignante de Neville, sa directrice de maison, son patron et son ami. Neville pleura longtemps, tandis que Drago tentait de pauvres mots de consolations.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle a eu une vie longue et bien remplie, elle est morte bien entourée…

Le Serpentard délivra Harry de son piège et les trois hommes se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle des professeurs. Elle était vide, ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné l'heure tardive. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils près du feu. Tandis que les deux anciens Gryffondor échangeaient des mots à voix basse sur celle qui venait de les quitter, Drago servit trois verres de Whisky pur feu et but en silence. Son regard se perdait dans le feu de cheminée dont la chaleur l'enveloppait peu à peu. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient sous l'effet de l'alcool, de la fatigue et de l'émotion. Bientôt, il se mit à somnoler, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Un long hululement le réveilla en sursaut. Une chouette hulotte se tenait sur les genoux d'Harry et tendait une patte lasse, à laquelle une enveloppe était attachée. Drago lança un regard malveillant à Harry, le tenant pour responsable de son brusque réveil, tandis que l'auror se plongeait dans la lecture du long rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu.

-Ah, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? demanda Neville en le voyant.

Drago grommela avec mauvaise humeur, notant malgré tout que son ami semblait s'être remis de ses émotions.

-Je ne la connais pas, c'est une amie ? répondit-il, provoquant le rire moqueur de son collègue.

-Sorcier inculte, va.

Neville trifouillait quelque chose dans ses mains, un papier brillant que Drago reconnut aussitôt.

-Tu es allé à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. C'est comme ça que tu as appris pour Minerva ?

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Neville esquissa un curieux sourire. Il se pencha sur son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix enthousiasmée.

-J'ai été voir mes parents. Cette étrange journée n'aura pas apporté que des malheurs, en fin de compte. Ma mère m'a donné un papier de bonbon, comme d'habitude, et elle a prononcé mon nom et…les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il y avait du progrès. Du progrès ! Ils ont constaté des améliorations dans son comportement et ils pensent qu'il y a une petite chance pour qu'elle recouvre certains de ses souvenirs et peut-être même son discernement, sa capacité à communiquer, tout ! Bon, rien n'est fait, mais avec les évolutions de la médecine… Ils parlent de combiner la magie avec les recherches moldus sur certaines maladies relatives à l'amnésie, au cerveau… Ils disent qu'il y a de l'espoir…

Drago considéra longuement le botaniste, puis sourit.

-Je suis content pour toi, mon ami.

Etendue sur le grand lit à baldaquins, un verre de vin rouge à la main, Ginny observait la chambre luxueuse. Elle se trouvait dans l'antre des successifs directeurs de Poudlard, une grande pièce lumineuse et richement décorée. Une énorme bibliothèque était adossée au mur, contenant certains livres si vieux et si obscurs qu'elle avait hâte d'en découvrir les secrets. Par la fenêtre on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé se refléter sur le lac noir au bord duquel la Forêt Interdite se dressait, menaçante. C'était un endroit très agréable, dans lequel Harry se sentirait très bien.

Et elle, s'y plairait-elle ? L'image de la petite chambre froide et sombre de Drago lui revint en mémoire. Un frisson la parcourut et elle vida son verre d'un trait, comme pour chasser ces souvenirs dérangeants.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis trop longtemps, la jeune femme avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, que c'était une étrangère qui agissait, parlait, respirait à sa place. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses propres décisions, elle agissait avec un détachement et une passion contradictoires, elle s'enfonçait avec conviction dans la dépression et la médiocrité. Médiocrité, tel était bien le mot qui résumait le mieux son existence. Elle faisait ce qu'elle était supposée faire, brillait là où on l'attendait, et pourtant elle se trouvait médiocre et insatisfaite. Ginny avait du mal à comprendre comment elle s'était mise dans une telle situation. Pourquoi ce mal-être qui ne la quittait pas depuis plus d'un an ?

Un deuxième verre.

Depuis qu'elle avait fini ses études, la jeune femme avait eu du temps à elle, du temps libre. Elle avait travaillé au bureau des aurors pendant un an, avec Harry et Ron, et avait rapidement compris que ce qu'elle considérait comme son rêve jusque là n'était en réalité qu'un cauchemar. Sans raison particulière, elle était perpétuellement sur le point d'imploser. Elle se sentait continuellement emplie d'une colère froide et malsaine qui lui donnait envie d'étrangler les gens heureux et bien pensants qui l'entouraient.

Etrangler Harry et son rêve de famille aimante. Trucider ses frères et leur attitude ridiculement protectrice. Assassiner ses parents qui la voyaient encore comme une gamine. Avada kadavrer Luna et sa chasse au Ronflak Cornu. Etouffer Hermione et ses elfes de maison.

Elle ne supportait plus son travail, son couple battait de l'aile. Alors elle avait démissionné, s'était ouverte à Neville de ses états d'âmes et son ami avait eu la bonne idée de la suggérer à McGonagall. Ginny avait démissionné, s'était disputée avec son époux et avait fait ses valises, direction Poudlard.

Un troisième verre.

Drago, qui l'énervait, l'exaspérait, la rendait hors d'elle… Et avec qui elle échangeait confidences murmurées, conversations passionnées, baisers enflammés. Drago et ses contradictions, à la fois si puéril et si mature, si dur et si fragile, si beau et si laid, si méprisable et si important, si inoffensif et si dangereux… Elle le connaissait à peine, mais peut-être était-il était la présence familière et imparfaite dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Harry avait été cette présence familière et imparfaite. Pourtant aujourd'hui il incarnait exactement tout ce qu'elle essayait de fuir, même si ce « tout » n'était pas bien défini. Il l'irritait au plus au point, malgré ses attentions gentilles et ses efforts incessants pour la reconquérir.

Car Harry n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien compris que sa femme s'éloignait peu à peu. Il savait que ses sourires insipides, son regard sans expression trahissaient son agacement. Il la savait vive et impulsive et pourtant avec lui elle était devenue passive et indifférente.

Oui, Ginny était indifférente lorsqu'Harry parlait de leur avenir, de leur bébé, de leur maison, de leurs amis.

Elle avait cru qu'à Poudlard, elle pourrait prendre du recul, respirer un bon coup et réfléchir clairement. Ainsi aurait-elle retrouvé sa joie de vivre et ses sentiments pour Harry. N'était-il pas celui dont elle rêvait depuis toujours ? Celui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes du monstre, qui avait sauvé le monde magique en général, et après qui elle avait soupiré pendant des années.

Il était son premier amour.

Avec un soupir, Ginny se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait chaud, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Plus bas, dans le parc, les arbres affichaient des branches nues de toutes feuilles, annonçant l'hiver. Ginny n'aimait pas l'hiver.

Elle servit deux autres verres, dont un pour Harry. Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et elle redoutait la discussion qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui à propos de son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres.

Qu'avait bien pu dire Neville à son époux pour qu'il démissionne de son travail chéri ? Avait-il mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos de Drago ? Neville était soupçonneux, elle le savait, il ne s'en cachait pas. Et il avait raison de l'être…

Pour se changer les idées, Ginny saisit sa baguette et décida d'essayer de se transformer. A force de s'entraîner tous les jours et avec sa détermination, elle était sûre d'y arriver rapidement. Alors elle serait capable de devenir un dragon dès qu'elle le pourrait, capable de voler haut dans le ciel et de brûler tous ces importuns.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Ginny était endormie en travers du lit, encore vêtue de sa robe de sorcier, la baguette à la main. Il s'approcha en silence et s'allongea à côté d'elle, la dévisageant.

La lune projetait ses rayons sur son visage, l'éclairant d'une faible lumière. Ginny avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, dormant d'un sommeil agité. Malgré cela, Harry la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Il aurait voulu la délivrer de ses cauchemars, de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se sente aussi bien avec lui qu'il ne l'était avec elle. Elle l'apaisait.

Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur la figure et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime, Ginny, murmura-t-il d'une voix lourde où perçait son désarroi.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de sa femme, son attention fut attirée par la main de Ginny qui était agitée de soubresauts. Il s'approcha plus près et fut surpris de constater que sa peau douce et chaude de Ginny était devenue lisse et écailleuse sur une petite surface, d'une étrange couleur verte. Avec difficulté, il parvint à soustraire la baguette des doigts qui la tenaient, et aussitôt la main de Ginny retrouva son apparence normale.

Fronçant les sourcils, il faillit la réveiller pour lui demander des explications mais ne put s'y résoudre. Il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il posa la baguette de Ginny sur la table de nuit, avisant au passage une bouteille de vin vide. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et essaya de s'endormir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'agitait encore dans le lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Un mal de tête persistant le tint réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, Harry était profondément endormi à ses côtés. Elle resta un moment à observer son visage détendu et paisible, puis se dépêcha de se préparer. Avec un peu de chance, ils continueraient à s'éviter.

Ce fut avec un incroyable soulagement qu'elle arriva dans la grande salle et qu'elle prit place entre Drago et Neville comme à son habitude. Elle évita résolument la Gazette qui affichait à sa une la mort de Minerva et la nomination d'Harry. Ginny dévora un petit déjeuner copieux en bavardant avec ses deux collègues, affichant une joie de vivre. Lorsque Neville partit punir deux élèves qui se battaient, Ginny poursuivi la futile discussion avec Drago, ignorant son petit sourire en coin, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas haï la veille, adoré l'avant-veille.

Ginny était devenue douée pour faire « comme si ».


	10. J'aurais bien voulu

**Chapitre 10 – J'aurais bien voulu**

Le jour de l'enterrement de Minerva McGonagall, presque tous les professeurs quittèrent le château pour se rendre dans le village d'origine de la directrice, où la cérémonie avait lieu. Harry et Drago restèrent à Poudlard pour surveiller les élèves qui avaient été dispensés de cours.

A midi, lorsque Drago se rendit dans la grande salle pour manger, il fut frappé par le silence ambiant. Les élèves mangeaient sans parler, le regard dans le vague, l'air déboussolé. Seul raisonnait le cliquetis des couvert. Le plafond magique qui reflétait un ciel gris sombre rajoutait à la morosité générale. Drago alla s'installer à la table des professeurs, le plus loin possible de Harry qui l'ignorait royalement, trifouillant dans son assiette sans rien manger. La veille, le nouveau directeur avait s'était adressé aux élèves, prononçant quelques mots la mort de Minerva. Drago avait été étonné qu'il ne veuille pas aller à l'enterrement. Lui-même avait la nausée rien qu'à cette idée, et avait été ravis de rester.

Alors qu'il avalait son dessert, sept élèves de Serpentard se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers lui.

Il reconnut les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Professeur, demanda le capitaine, est-ce que nous pouvons profiter de l'après-midi pour une séance d'entrainement supplémentaire ? Le terrain est libre vu que nous étions censés avoir cours.

Drago approuva avec enthousiasme, ravis de l'initiative de ses joueurs, et les suivit hors de la salle pour leur ouvrir les vestiaires et leur donner les balles. Il assista à la séance d'entrainement un moment, criant quelques conseils, puis s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'équipe de Serdaigle débarqua au grand complet sur le terrain, des balais à la main et vêtus de leur tenue de vol. Le capitaine de l'équipe était une grande sorcière dégingandée de septième année qui s'avança avec détermination, et décréta qu'il n'était pas juste que Serpentard bénéficie du terrain en dehors des horaires prévus.

-En revanche, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, nous sommes partants pour un petit match amical.

La proposition fut accueillie avec joie par l'équipe des verts et argent, et la nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans le château. Bientôt, les gradins furent envahis par les joueurs des quatre maisons, venus assister au tournoi improvisé. Drago attrapa un balai, un sifflet, et arbitra les matchs. Il préférait largement que ses élèves se changent les idées en se dépensant et en s'amusant plutôt qu'ils ne s'apitoient toute la journée, sans échanger un mot.

Le match dura vingt minutes seulement, le petit attrapeur de Serpentard ayant capturé le vif d'or au nez et à la barbe de son homologue. Drago le gratifia d'un sourire approbateur, songeant en son for intérieur qu'il aimerait bien avoir un fils comme ça. Un fils avec qui il volerait pendant les vacances et à qui sa femme enverrait des friandises pendant l'année scolaire. Un fils à qui il raconterait l'histoire de ses ancêtres, les fiers Malefoy et les nobles Black.

Drago secoua la tête avec vigueur et fit un looping pour se sortir ces idées de la tête. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Il n'était pas si mal seul et sans famille. Au moins, la prochaine fois qu'un mage noir pointerait le bout de son nez, il ne serait pas pris à partie, on le laisserait tranquille.

Un deuxième match opposa Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, que gagna la maison des rouge et or après une lutte acharnée, avant de gagner également la final contre Serpentard au grand désespoir de Drago. Fourbu, il décida de se balader dans le parc un moment, tandis que les élèves regagnaient le château.

Ses pas le menèrent près du lac. Un petit cimetière se trouvait là, où quelques stèles étaient érigées autour d'une tombe blanche. Il resta debout un long moment, immobile, le regard fixé sur ce tombeau où était ensevelie la dépouille d'Albus Dumbledore. Drago n'avait pas été présent lorsque le vieil homme avait été enterré, mais il avait été là lorsqu'il était mort. Sa baguette avait été pointée vers Dumbledore par sa main tremblante et coupable. Son esprit avait planifié ce meurtre pendant des mois. Il avait été si seul et si terrifié qu'il avait trouvé refuge auprès de Mimi Geignarde.

L'aurais-je tué ? L'aurais-je tué si Rogue n'était pas intervenu ?

Ces questions l'avaient hanté pendant des années. Pourtant, il en connaissait la réponse. Non, il n'était pas capable de tuer, quand bien même la vie de sa mère était menacée. Cette année passée à trouver une solution, une alternative ou au moins le courage au fond de lui-même d'aller jusqu'au bout avait été la pire de sa vie, si on omettait celle à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas lancé l'éclair de lumière verte, Rogue l'avait fait pour lui, comme il l'avait promis.

Et Rogue était mort.

Drago fit quelques pas dans le petit cimetière, s'éloignant de la tombe de Dumbledore. La pierre tombale devant laquelle il se trouvait maintenant affichait le nom de Severus Rogue. Serrant les poings, il sentit des larmes brûler ses yeux. Il les chassa d'un geste rageur, essayant de réfréner la colère et le désarroi qui montaient en lui.

Une voix retentit alors dans son dos, et il fit volte-face pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de Harry Potter.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Mais c'était un homme bien, en fin de compte.

Drago laissa planer un silence puis répondit de la voix la plus neutre possible :

-Il a peut-être trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était vraiment attiré par la magie noire.

-C'est sûr, concéda Harry en tiquant légèrement sur le surnom, mais le monde serait bien différent sans lui.

Drago lui lança un regard agacé et se tourna à nouveau vers la pierre tombale. Saint-Potter commençait à l'énerver à vouloir sanctifier un homme qu'il avait détesté avec conviction et contre lequel il avait toujours eu de profonds préjugés.

-Rogue est finalement du côté de la Lumière, bénissons-le, ironisa-t-il d'une voix basse mais perceptible. Mais Rogue aurait pu changer deux destins de plus et il a décidé de ne pas le faire. Pour me proposer son aide en matière de meurtre et d'assassinat, pour faire des serments inviolables, ah, ça, il était fort ! Mais me révéler dans quel camp il était, oh, non voyons, à quoi bon ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Demanda Harry d'un ton septique.

-Cela aurait tout changé. Je n'aurais pas eu seulement deux alternatives, tuer ou être tué, j'en aurais eu une troisième. Il aurait pu nous aider, ma mère et moi, nous cacher, alors je n'aurais pas eu à essayer de tuer un sorcier surpuissant avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui t'as pris ta mère, Malefoy, c'est la justice...

Drago sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il reconnaissait la justesse des paroles de Harry, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de que se dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes...

-Au moins j'aurais su que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, comme le mentor qu'il avait toujours été, et qu'il me faisait confiance. Au lieu de cela j'étais seul, complètement seul, avec le sort d'un peu trop de monde entre mes mains. Et Rogue ne me prodiguait que des conseils fumeux: « ne reste pas seul dans les couloirs, Drago ! ». Des fois que je me face attaquer par un Poufsouffle-garou, on ne sait jamais...

Un silence suivit ces paroles amères, que Harry finit par rompre.

-Etre seul à faire ses propres choix, sans mentor, c'est ce que j'ai ressentis le jour où Dumbledore est mort. Il aurait fini par mourir de toute façon, mais Rogue et lui veillaient sur toi et ta marque des Ténèbres. Ne te décharge pas trop vite de ta responsabilité sur ceux qui ne sont plus là, Malefoy. Voldemort n'avait pas plus de scrupules pour ses partisans que pour ses opposants, tu aurais du y penser lorsque tu te réjouissais de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, de sa résurrection, ou lorsque tu faisais partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, ou encore lorsque tu appelais Hermione « sang-de-bourbe ». Rogue aussi a fait les mauvais choix en son temps, mais il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour toi. Inutile de refaire l'Histoire...

Drago ne répondit pas, tournant toujours le dos à son interlocuteur, espérant qu'il s'en irait. Il voulait chasser ces paroles de sa tête. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris la véritable allégeance de Rogue. Des années après, le sentiment de trahison lui tordait encore le ventre. Rogue ne le lui avait pas dit, il avait joué le jeu jusqu'au bout et l'avait laissé seul.

Novembre passa. Les jours s'égrainaient lentement, de plus en plus froids à mesure que l'hiver s'installait. Drago retrouvait peu à peu sa proximité avec Neville et appréciait plus que jamais l'amitié du professeur de botanique.

Ils passaient des heures dans la salle des professeurs devant la cheminée, plongés dans la correction de leurs copies ou disputant d'interminables parties d'échecs. Neville avait une patience infinie pour ce jeu mais Drago se lassait plus rapidement et imposait un jeu de bataille explosive. Ginny se joignait alors à eux et ils finissaient tous avec les sourcils roussis.

Un étrange équilibre s'était installé entre les trois collègues qui formaient un surprenant trio. Alors que les rapports entre Neville et les deux autres étaient fondés sur l'amitié et le respect, la relation entre Ginny et Drago était subtile et fluctuante. Ils n'avaient plus eu un geste déplacé l'un envers l'autre depuis que Harry avait mis les pieds au château, mais l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre transparaissait dans leur comportement. Drago semblait s'animer lorsque Ginny entrait dans la pièce en agitant sa chevelure flamboyante. En sa présence, les gestes de la jeune femme se chargeaient d'une inconsciente séduction. Pourtant, c'était elle qui tenait Drago à distance, tout en évitant son mari avec application.

Neville considérait leur petit jeu avec une certaine nervosité, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà parlé à Harry, ce n'était pas son rôle d'intervenir. Alors il se contentait d'observer ses deux amis qui aimaient se retrouver, tard le soir, dans la salle des professeurs autour d'un verre. Ils se plongeaient alors dans la lecture de sombres manuels à l'allure peu engageante, dont Neville préférait ne connaître ni la provenance ni le contenu.

Lui-même avait d'autres choses en tête, avec ses fréquentes visites à l'hôpital. Sa mère faisait des progrès considérables et retrouvait peu à peu sa conscience, ses souvenirs, sa perception de ce qui l'entourait. Ses visites étaient une grande joie et un immense désarroi mêlés. Neville était ravi d'avoir cet espoir, qui l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps, de pouvoir connaître sa mère. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette surprenante guérison n'arrivait que maintenant, et pourquoi elle ne touchait pas son père. Son père dont le regard restait désespérément aussi vide. Neville détaillait le regard émacié de sa mère, passait une main tendre dans ses longues mèches blanches et pensait au temps perdu.

Parfois, Drago venait avec lui. Alice Londubat lui souriait gentiment et ils repartaient avec un bonbon chacun. Après leur visite à Sainte Mangouste, ils allaient boire une pinte aux Trois Balais et discutaient. Neville pouvait voir au fond des yeux argentés de son ami que celui-ci était secoué par ces visites. Un jour, il lui avait confié en jouant avec le papier brillant que sa propre mère lui envoyait beaucoup de friandises lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Il y avait une certaine similitude entre le destin de ces deux femmes qui avaient à un moment ou à un autre œuvré à la chute de Voldemort pour protéger leur famille, leur enfant, et qui avaient tout perdu.

Comme souvent, Neville avait été touché par la sensibilité et la fragilité que Drago parvenait à dissimuler derrière une bonne couche d'arrogance. Il avait alors changé de sujet et l'avait invité au bal que sa femme et lui donnaient traditionnellement pour Noël. D'ordinaire, Drago refusait mais cette année, il accepta. Après tout, ce serait l'occasion de revoir d'anciens camarades d'école, avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin.

Un lundi matin enneigé, Ginny déboula dans la chambre de Drago en brandissant une feuille de parchemin.

-J'ai trouvé une formule !

Enfoui sous ses couvertures, Drago poussa un grognement désapprobateur et leva une tête ensommeillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Pourquoi tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit ?

-Il est déjà sept heures, et j'ai trouvé une formule.

A son air triomphant et déterminé, Drago comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se rendormir. Il se leva avec un soupir résigné et s'habilla rapidement, tandis que Ginny détournait le regard. Se retenant de lui lancer une remarque moqueuse, Drago saisit la feuille de parchemin et lut une phrase de charabia en latin.

-Euh... Comment est-ce qu'on est censé lancer ça ?

-En s'entraînant et en articulant bien, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. Je vais essayer.

-Non, c'est toujours toi qui essaie. Cette fois c'est mon tour. Et si j'y arrive, je me transformerai en lion et je te dévorerai.

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Toi, un lion ? Un scorpion plutôt.

Vexé, Drago poussa une expression de dédain et reporta son attention sur la formule. Il brandit sa baguette et essaya de déchiffrer la longue formule latine sans oublier de syllabes. Il essaya plusieurs fois, sans effets, puis soupira avec exaspération et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? S'enquit Ginny, interloquée.

Drago fouilla un moment dans sa collection personnelle de potions et en tira une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

-Felix Felicis ! S'exclama-t-il avec satisfaction. Il faut bien que mon travail ait quelques avantages.

Il déboucha le bouchon délicat et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Il avala une goutte de la mixture sous l'œil désapprobateur de Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ce truc ?

-Je n'en bois presque jamais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Il essaya à nouveau de lancer la formule, et après trois essais, il comprit qu'il avait réussi. Tous ses membres se métamorphosèrent lentement. Il rapetissa et devint une grande chose aplatie qui s'agitait pitoyablement sur le sol. Une sensation d'asphyxie le prit et il se sentit submergé par la panique.

-Merlin ! S'exclama Ginny en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens. Euh...euh... Finite incantatem ! FINITE ! Aguamenti !

L'instant d'après, Drago était revenu lui-même. Il n'avait pas dû rester transformé plus de quatre secondes mais il se sentait complètement épuisé, fourbu, à bout de souffle. Ginny était figée sur place et semblait choquée.

Drago s'affala sur son lit et finit par marmonner :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, au juste ?

Ginny sortit de son mutisme et lui répondit d'une voix incrédule :

-Tu t'es métamorphosé en raie.

-En raie ? Mais...je ne peux pas être un animagi marin, c'est trop nul !

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et s'appuya contre le mur, encore sous le choc.

-Il faudra réessayer, peut-être que ce n'est pas ta forme définitive, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Mais je comprends pourquoi on dit que c'est dangereux, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour redevenir toi-même...

-Sûrement l'instinct, répondit-il en baillant. On réessaiera plus tard, si tu veux bien, j'en peux plus.

Ginny hocha la tête à nouveau et resta là à l'observer en silence, sans faire un geste pour s'en aller. Drago, encore sonné, fut long à se rendre compte de l'immobilisme de la jeune femme, qui semblait plongée dans d'obscures réflexions.

-Gin' ?

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Drago l'appelait « Ginny », « Potter » parfois, mais pas « Gin' ». C'était nouveau. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard du jeune homme, qui se leva brusquement et s'approcha tout près d'elle. Ils étaient proches, si proche que Ginny pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien. Drago leva une main hésitante et enserra la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore plus. Penchant la tête, il effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, murmura Ginny lorsque leur étreinte pris fin.

-Je ne suis parti nulle part, répondit-il, amusé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et se séparèrent à regret, les cours étant sur le point de commencer.

Plus tard, lorsque Ginny surveilla ses élèves qui rédigeaient un devoir sur les moyens de protection contre les vampires, elle eut tout le temps de réfléchir. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Ginny Potter avait un amant.

Et alors ? Elle se sentait mieux auprès de lui, et malgré ses éclats de colère elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Drago était inoffensif, elle le savait, et l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était toute relative... Quant au sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, il était si infime qu'il n'était pas dur de le réprimer.

L'enseignante se félicita d'avoir mis cette interrogation à la place de la séance sur les épouvantards initialement prévue. Elle n'avait pas tellement la tête aux travaux pratiques, et... Ginny savait en quoi la créature se transformerait face à elle. Un Lord Voldemort fantomatique ferait le plus mauvais effet dans sa salle de cours, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment le rendre plus ridicule que terrifiant.


	11. Black Swan

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai de légers soucis avec les MP sur alors je remercie ici mes reviewers, c'est très gentil de me laisser un message, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Pour info, il y aura 16 chapitres et un épilogue qui sont intégralement rédigés et qui devraient donc être publiés très rapidement.

Les paroles utilisés dans ce chapitre viennent de la chanson "Pale" de Within Temptation.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 – Black Swan**

Ses doigts serrés sur une majestueuse plume d'aigle, Ginny écrivait. Fébrilement, elle couchait des mots sur les pages jaunies du vieux journal intime. Les lettres s'enchaînaient à toute allure, tracées à l'encre rouge, pour disparaître aussitôt, comme aspirées par le parchemin.

Le dos de sa main commença à la picoter, puis à la brûler, mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'écrire, comme pressée par l'urgence de déverser ces mots. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et dégoulina le long de sa joue. Elle tentait d'ignorer la sensation de froid et de panique qui la saisissait, concentrant son attention sur le papier.

Elle ne voulait pas voir le nom s'inscrire sur sa peau, se tracer profondément dans sa chair, la marquer pour toujours comme étant _sa _propriété, sa chose.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, elle tremblait de tout son corps, le froid s'emparait d'elle depuis le sommet de sa tête et s'infiltrait dans son cou, le long de son dos.

-Petite Ginny, sifflait une voix moqueuse. Petite Ginny...

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et faillit hurler de terreur. A quelques centimètres de son visage flottait le spectre de Voldemort, qui l'observait de ses yeux rougeoyants. Il chantonnait « Petite Ginny » tout près de son oreille et frôlait sa joue de ses longs doigts translucides, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Drago ! S'exclama Ginny. Réveille-toi !

Sans perdre de vue le fantôme, elle se recula le plus possible contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son amant, le secouant sans ménagement. Voldemort lui fit un affreux sourire et disparut en traversant la fenêtre.

-Hm... grommela Drago sans ouvrir un œil, quoi ?

Ginny hésita à le réveiller complètement, encore tremblante, puis décida de n'en rien faire. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de Voldemort, se doutant qu'on ne la croirait pas si elle n'apportait pas de preuve. Or le spectre semblait décidé à rester dissimulé aux yeux du monde, se contentant de faire de brèves et inattendues apparitions qui la rendaient paranoïaque.

-Rien, finit-elle par murmurer, j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar.

A ces mots, Drago ouvrit ses paupières et se redressa légèrement.

-Encore ? Tu devrais boire de la potion de sommeil ce soir, tu es épuisée.

-On croirait entendre Harry, ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle se coucha sur le côté et tourna le dos à Drago. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui.

-Parlons-en de celui-là, répondit-il, complètement réveillé maintenant. Tu as passé ton réveillon de Noël avec moi, tu découches une nuit sur deux... Vous avez l'intention de vous séparer, un jour ou l'autre, ou de continuer cette parodie de mariage ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? S'exclama Ginny, sur la défensive. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'épouse et à ce qu'on ait plein d'enfants, que je sache ?

Drago laissa planer le silence un moment, pensif, embrassant du bout des lèvres la peau de Ginny. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de trouver une femme digne de m'épouser, répondit-il d'une voix trainante

Il sentit Ginny se raidir entre ses bras et tourner la tête vers lui.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je le quitte ?

-Je n'aime pas partager. Et puis Potter est le directeur et il me déteste déjà bien assez comme ça, je reçois tous mes salaires en retard ! S'il savait que...

-Il sait, coupa Ginny d'un ton presque dédaigneux. Bien sûr qu'il sait, n'oublie pas de qui tu parles... Mais il a encore espoir que je me détourne de toi et que je lui revienne. Il s'imagine qu'il n'arrivera pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre capable de comprendre et d'accepter ce qu'il a vécu. Harry est pourtant tourné vers l'avenir. Moi, je n'arrive pas à m'affranchir de mon passé.

Machinalement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur le bras de Drago qui lui enserrait la taille, redessinant les contours de la marque des ténèbres.

-On ne quitte pas quelqu'un comme Harry Potter, soupira Ginny.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide, répondit Drago en s'écartant de Ginny pour lui tourner le dos à son tour. Arrête d'être ce qu'on veut que tu sois.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Ginny entendit la respiration de Drago devenir plus régulière à mesure qu'il se rendormait. Elle-même resta un long moment étendue dans le noir à réfléchir à leur conversation. Une sourde angoisse s'était emparée d'elle depuis bien longtemps, et ne la quittait plus. Les images se défilaient devant ses yeux, mêlant le fantomatique Lord Voldemort, la chambre des secrets, le regard si intense de Harry, l'attitude défiante et passionnée de Drago.

Du bout des doigts, elle jouait avec le pendentif en or qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël et qui représentait un petit dragon crachant du feu. Elle se rappela Harry affrontant le Magyar à Pointes, des années auparavant. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être l'œuf d'or.

Le vingt-six décembre, Ginny passa de nombreuses heures à se préparer pour le bal que donnait la famille Londubat. La jeune femme se sentait incroyablement nerveuse pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Sans doute était-ce de retrouver ces anciens camarades de Poudlard et ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Elle tenait à faire bonne impression. Heureusement, elle ne croisa pas Drago de la journée, sinon il se serait moqué d'elle et de son éternelle crainte du jugement des autres.

Ginny voulait les éblouir. Elle ne voulait pas être une ratée à leur yeux, qui démissionne pour fuir son mari qu'elle n'aime plus après seulement quelques années de mariage, et dont on parle avec condescendance. Non, elle allait feindre une joie de vivre et une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ginny s'observa en tournoyant devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. La robe de soirée noire qu'elle avait enfilé lui allait à ravir, lui conférant élégance et séduction, tandis que ses yeux avaient été mis en valeur par du maquillage, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Il manquait quelque chose, se dit-elle en faisant la moue. Elle pinça une mèche rousse entre ses doigts, hésita un instant, puis saisit sa baguette et marmonna une formule. Aussitôt, ses cheveux poussèrent à toute allure, et elle interrompit le sortilège pour qu'ils lui arrivent à la taille. Son visage était désormais encadré par une longue chevelure rousse. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une véritable sorcière de conte de fée moldus, songea-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures à talon.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son mari dans son bureau, il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il posa sur elle un regard mi-admiratif, mi-désapprobateur. Elle saisit son bras sans mot dire et ils s'en allèrent par la cheminée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon où Neville et sa femme Hannah les accueillirent. Ils avaient transformé grande la pièce en une salle de bal, avec des tables le long des murs qui regorgeaient de nourriture. De petits elfes de maison circulaient entre les invités pour leur servir à boire. Ginny reconnu sans peine la majorité des personnes présentes, les ayant toutes connues du temps de leur scolarité. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec leurs hôtes, Ginny et Harry allèrent de groupe en groupe, saluant les têtes connues et échangeant des banalités.

Ginny finit par repérer la tête flamboyante de son frère et elle se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire, entraînant Harry derrière elle.

-Ma petite sœur et mon beau-frère préféré ! S'exclama le rouquin en lui faisant la bise et en donnant l'accolade à Harry. Alors, tout va bien à Poudlard ?

Harry et Ron se lancèrent dans une grande discussion enjouée, où ils échangèrent les nouvelles de leur travail respectif et se rappelèrent leurs meilleurs souvenirs au château. Ginny les écouta un moment mais se lassa rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Un peu plus loin, Hermione était en pleine discussion avec un elfe de maison et faisait de grands gestes passionnés. Avec un petit sourire, Ginny nota que le ventre de son amie s'était encore arrondi, signe qu'un nouveau Weasley allait bientôt voir le jour.

Attrapant un verre au passage, elle se mêla aux discussions qui l'entouraient, un sourire de circonstance accroché aux lèvres. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, Ginny entendit tous les potins du moment, regarda des dizaines de photos de nouveaux-nés, fut invitée à trois mariages. Elle passa son temps à donner des félicitations avec un ravissement qui sonnait faux, à expliquer pourquoi elle avait quitté le prestigieux bureau des aurors pour enseigner, ou encore pourquoi Harry et elle n'étaient pas encore parents d'un charmant bambin. Eux qui étaient formaient un si joli couple, si bien assorti !

Fatiguée de devoir éluder les mêmes questions, Ginny finit par s'éloigner en prétextant son verre vide à remplir. Après avoir saisi un nouveau verre de Whisky Pur Feu, elle avisa Luna Lovegood un peu plus loin et l'accosta avec un sourire, sincère cette fois. Luna semblait déplacée dans cette ambiance mondaine, avec son air lunaire et sa robe de fée. Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une discussion surréaliste sur les morgols et Ginny se sentit un peu mieux.

Luna était un peu étrange, mais sa présence était rafraichissante. Luna ne la jugeait pas et n'était pas condescendante. Elle n'affichait pas son bonheur de jeune mariée et jeune mère ni sa réussite professionnelle. Elle se contentait d'être Luna, avec sa propension à toujours dire la vérité sans s'encombrer de l'enrober. Le problème, c'est qu'il était difficile d'avoir une conversation vraiment sérieuse avec elle. Ginny aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler sans contrainte, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui elle arrivait véritablement à se sentir elle-même. Or cette personne était actuellement appuyée contre le mur dans un coin de la salle, en pleine discussion avec Blaise Zabini.

Ginny finit par s'excuser auprès de Luna et s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes. Après toute cette agitation, le calme de la salle de bain était appréciable. Avec un soupir, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir plus d'une heure. Une heure, c'est le temps qu'elle avait supporté tout ce beau monde avec que son exaspération prenne le dessus. Elle les trouvait tous pitoyable, avec leur petite vie bien rangée. Ils étaient satisfaits de la vie misérable qu'ils menaient et se complaisaient dans un bonheur dégoulinant de niaiserie.

Et Ginny, elle, était en colère. En colère contre ces gens qui oubliaient que le mal est partout, que la vie est dure et qu'il faut se battre, devenir plus fort, plus puissant, plus influent. En colère, et déterminée à ne pas se laisser engluer dans la médiocrité.

Oh, il avait des exceptions, bien sûr. L'image de Zabini et de Drago, isolés et plongés dans une discussion visiblement sérieuse, se rappela à elle. Elle ébouriffa sa chevelure flamboyante, réajusta sa robe et se recomposa un sourire.

_The world seems not the same  
>Though I know nothing has changed<br>It's all my state of mind  
>I can't leave it all behind<br>Have to stand up to be stronger_

Lorsqu'elle revint, une mélodie entraînante s'était substituée à la petite musique d'ambiance. De nombreuses personnes gesticulaient sur la piste sous le regard amusé des autres.

-Tout va bien, Ginny ? Demanda Neville, d'un air soucieux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui sourit avec affection, se saisissant d'un nouveau verre. Elle pouvait tous les berner, sauf Neville. Peut-être parce que si quelqu'un savait ce que c'était que de se sentir seul, c'était bien lui. Peut-être aussi parce que derrière ses airs maladroits et un peu niais, Neville avait le regard vif et avisé. Il observait ceux qui l'entouraient et tenait sincèrement à eux. Là-dessus, il aurait beaucoup à lui apprendre...

La musique prit fin et laissa place à une ballade. Des couples se formèrent aussitôt et se mirent à tanguer doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. Neville fit un geste pour l'inviter à danser mais une silhouette sombre apparut devant eux.

C'était Drago, tout de noir vêtu. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il attrapa la main de Ginny et l'attira à lui.

-Désolé mon vieux, dit-il à l'intention de Neville, mais tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

De bonne grâce, Neville haussa les épaule et partit en quête de son épouse. Drago et Ginny marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle, où ils se mirent à tournoyer au milieu des autres duos.

-Les cheveux longs, hein ? Murmura Drago avec un sourire appréciateur. Ce côté ténébreux te va plutôt bien, tu sais.

D'une main, il écarta une mèche flamboyante et pencha sa tête pour déposer quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es digne d'un Malefoy, finalement.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir pour la forme, mais frissonna de façon imperceptible lorsqu'elle vit son expression, sombre et sérieuse. Les pupilles gris acier de Drago semblaient la transpercer en un regard intense, alors qu'ils continuaient à tournoyer lentement. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot mais dansèrent longtemps, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la tête de Ginny se pose carrément sur l'épaule du maître des potions, qui serrait sa taille de ses bras.

Ginny était consciente que leur attitude était propre à attirer les soupçons mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle comptait sur la lumière tamisée et sur la multitude des danseurs pour que personne ne les remarque. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentit complètement apaisée. Sa colère, sa frustration et ses peurs s'envolèrent alors qu'elle sentait le corps de Drago collé contre elle, qui l'entourait comme pour la protéger.

L'instant de grâce prit fin lorsque la musique douce laissa place aux Bizarr Sister en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Elle déposa un léger baiser dans le cou pâle de son amant et s'écarta de lui à regret, non sans qu'ils aient échangé un regard lourd de sens.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, étourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa relation avec Drago était ponctuelle et passionnée. C'était un combat en quelque sorte car ils échangeaient sans cesse des paroles vexantes, voire blessantes. Parfois ils restaient ensemble pendant tout leur temps libre, parfois ils ne se voyaient pas pendant une semaine. Ils étaient aussi lunatiques et perdus l'un que l'autre, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient trouvés, mais c'était tout. La tendresse et l'affection n'avait pas de place dans leur relation, du moins pas comme Ginny la voyait... n'est-ce pas ?

A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry était appuyé contre le mur, l'air inconsolable. Hermione et Ron, perplexes, l'entouraient et essayaient de lui arracher quelques mots. Soudain, Harry redressa la tête et Ginny croisa ses yeux émeraude. La jeune femme eut presque le souffle coupé, tellement le regard qu'il lui envoyait derrière ses lunettes rondes était plein d'intensité.

Le visage du Survivant exprimait une telle souffrance que Ginny sentit une vague de culpabilité la submerger. Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu osé ? Semblait-il lui demander, sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour formuler ces questions. Oublieux de ses amis dont l'inquiétude croissait, Harry fixait Ginny comme pour lui transmettre toute cette douleur qu'il ressentait, ce sentiment de trahison et de désespoir.

Si Harry avait eu un infime espoir jusque là, il venait de réaliser qu'il l'avait perdue. Et, à travers ce regard, Ginny le comprenait aussi. La jeune femme se releva et entreprit de traverser la salle pour le rejoindre. Elle ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se quitter, voilà qu'elle retrouvait cette tendresse qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui autrefois.

Il s'était levé à son approche, à la fois la défiant et la suppliant d'approcher plus. Ginny s'interrompit à quelques mètres de lui, hésitante. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les arrêter.

Alors Harry franchit l'espace qui les sépara et, saisissant brusquement son bras, entreprit de lui faire franchir la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine attenante. Un cri retentit alors, comme un avertissement.

-Ginny !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, contrairement aux autres invités, n'avait rien manqué du drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'était adressé à Ginny d'un ton impérieux, comme pour lui interdire de le suivre, mais il ne quittait pas Potter des yeux, menaçant.

-Ginny, intima à son tour Harry. Viens.

-Tu n'as pas à le suivre, continua Drago alors que la jeune femme hésitait.

-Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce qu'elle a à faire, Malefoy !

Les deux hommes se saisirent de leur baguette en un éclair, déclenchant une vague de murmure. Le silence s'installa alors que les deux vieux ennemis se tenaient en joue, prêts à se jeter les pires sorts qui soient.

Une expression de surprise brisa le silence, alors que Hermione regardait les deux hommes l'un après l'autre avec effroi. Une vérité dissimulée aux yeux de tous semblait éclore et éclairer bien des non-dits. La jeune femme songea au comportement de Harry ces derniers mois et se dit qu'elle avait été bien stupide de ne pas voir ce qui se tramait.

Ginny finit par débloquer la situation en entrainant Harry hors de la pièce, dissimulant ses joues humides derrière ses longs cheveux.

_This night is too long  
>Have no strength to go on<br>No more pain I'm floating away  
>Through the mist I see the face<br>Of an angel who calls my name  
>I remember you're the reason<br>I have to stay_

Drago poussa un soupir de frustration et abaissa sa baguette. Il se détourna avec dédain, conscient d'être la cible de l'attention, et rejoignit Neville en adoptant sa démarche de Malefoy hautain.

-Désolé pour tout ça, murmura-t-il à l'intention de son ami qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Ginny est une grande fille, elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée.

Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je sais, j'ai été complètement stupide de réagir comme ça. Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut, de toute façon. C'est juste que... Rah, je hais ce type !

Neville posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci se fustigea un long moment, en proie à un dialogue intérieur. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau prônait la non-ingérence dans les affaires d'autrui, lui suggérant de se faire oublier pour la fin de la soirée et de rester tranquillement avec Zabini. Cependant il ne tenait pas en place, titillé par l'envie d'aller se mêler de ce qui se disait entre Harry et Ginny.

Sa haine pour le nouveau directeur de Poudlard venait de tripler. Ne voyant ni le balafré, ni Ginny revenir au bout d'un long moment, Drago envoya balader sa raison et partit discrètement en direction de la pièce où les deux époux avaient disparus.

Son départ ne fut pas perdu pour Neville, qui abrégea le plus rapidement possible sa discussion. Malheureusement, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour s'éclipser poliment. Un sombre pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Deux rivaux imbéciles munis d'une baguette pouvaient faire bien des dégâts.


	12. Tant que l'autre survit

**Chapitre 12 – Tant que l'autre survit**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Drago ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, debout, immobile. Il osait à peine respirer, comme si le moindre petit bruit, le moindre mouvement pouvait provoquer une catastrophe. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Ses petits yeux étaient écarquillés et semblaient ne jamais pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de sa tempe mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

Son cerveau aurait dû fonctionner à plein régime. Assurément, Drago devrait faire quelque chose... Mais ses jambes semblaient de plomb et refusaient de se mouvoir. Sa gorge était sèche, serrée et l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. Il déglutit péniblement, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette magique qu'il finit par lever. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il allait envoyer des étincelles pour prévenir Neville, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Ginny venait d'entrer par une porte au fond de la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis…depuis que c'était arrivé, Drago détourna le regard de la forme sombre allongée sur le sol de la cuisine. Il vit Ginny sursauter avec effroi et s'appuyer contre une espèce de grand machin moldu blanc, la main sur le cœur. Elle était agitée de soubresauts, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles comme la mort.

La mort…

Drago ne bougea pas, se détournant d'elle. Les sanglots de Ginny étaient à peine perceptibles avec la musique provenant de la pièce voisine. Soudain, Neville entra par l'autre porte et avisa tour à tour Drago, Ginny, et Harry qui gisait sur le sol, une expression de surprise figée à jamais sur son visage qui paraissait soudain si juvénile.

Vaguement conscient que Neville repartait en criant, Drago sortit enfin de son immobilisme et franchit la courte distance qui le séparait du corps du Survivant. Laissant tomber sa baguette au sol en un bruit sourd, le jeune homme s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry et, d'une main hésitante, repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns. Sur le front ainsi dégagé d'Harry Potter luisait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et ferma avec précaution les paupières du jeune homme, dissimulant au monde ses yeux verts émeraude.

Sa peau était si froide, songea-t-il avec un frisson de dégoût. Il semblait si… innocent, si gentil. Et pourtant, il avait toujours dégagé une certaine force qui l'avait rendu, lui, Drago, terriblement jaloux. Cette force s'était évaporée aujourd'hui.

Une vague de souvenirs le submergea alors, lui faisant perdre son souffle à nouveau. Il allait se relever lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière avec vigueur.

-Eloigne-toi de lui, sale FOUINE !

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le poing vigoureux de Ron Weasley s'était abattu sur son visage. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son nez, alors que son adversaire le projetait au sol et réitérait son attaque. Ouvrant des yeux hébétés, il aperçut le visage de Ron dont les traits étaient défigurés par la rage. Son poing vengeur rencontra à nouveau la peau blafarde du maître des potions, qui poussa un cri avant de se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds.

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de réagir.

-Ca suffit, la belette ! gronda-t-il avant de s'élancer contre son opposant.

Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, à quelques mètres à peine du corps inerte d'Harry. Ils se rouèrent de coups sans même prendre le temps d'échanger des insultes. Les gestes de Drago trahissaient une rage trop longtemps contenue, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Quant à Ron, c'était la haine pure qui semblait le motiver. Un instant, Drago aperçut des larmes dans le regard bleu de son adversaire. S'il hésita un court instant, ce ne fut pas cette vision qui retint son bras, mais bien Neville.

Leur hôte ne suffit pas à les séparer, Zabini vint en renfort. Finalement, Ron et Drago se remirent sur leurs pieds, chancelants, s'observant en chiens de faïence. Des cris retentirent, alors que les invités commençaient à investir la cuisine, alertés par le chaos ambiant. Les nouveaux arrivants avisaient d'abord les combattants, tout deux bien amochés, et se demandaient ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle bagarre. Drago Malefoy, se battre comme un moldu, au milieu d'une réception ?

Puis leur regard s'arrêtait sur le cadavre à moitié dissimulé par la table de la cuisine. Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, le fameux Auror, était-il bien mort ? Un vent de panique parcourut l'assemblée. Quelques invités sous le choc quittèrent la maison en hâte pour prévenir le ministère.

Drago se sentait peu concerné par l'agitation autour de lui. C'était comme si son esprit avait été plongé dans le brouillard et qu'il était irrémédiablement déconnecté de la réalité. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, essayer de se défendre, s'enfuir peut-être… Mais sa maigre attention était entièrement monopolisée par la jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux qui se penchait à présent sur le corps de Potter, prenant la main rigide entre les siennes, chaudes et vivantes. Hermione Granger était agenouillée à ses côtés, pliée en deux par la douleur. Toute son attitude trahissait son incompréhension, son refus d'accepter ce qu'elle voyait.

Un silence ponctué de sanglots s'était substitué à la musique entraînante. Peu à peu, la nouvelle avait fait le tour des invités, qui se rassemblaient à l'entrée de la cuisine et contemplaient Hermione faire ses adieux. La jeune femme laissa soudain échapper un gémissement pitoyable et se pencha si bas que sa figure frôla celle d'Harry. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres glaciales en une caresse presque fraternelle, puis se redressa et tenta une ultime fois d'arranger la chevelure indomptable de son ami. Un petit rire attendri franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata son échec, puis elle se releva et se détourna résolument d'Harry, une expression de dureté sur le visage. En un mouvement fluide, Luna vint se placer à côté d'Hermione, entourant ses épaules d'un bras ferme.

Drago se sentit soudain être la cible des regards et de la détresse de chacun. Il comprit que tous attendaient qu'il se manifeste, qu'il tente de se défendre ou de s'enfuir, qu'il apporte la preuve de ce que tous tenaient pour acquis : qu'il était le meurtrier.

-Je… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, mais une voix furieuse l'interrompit.

-NE DIS RIEN ! NE PARLE SURTOUT PAS ! NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS !

C'était Ron. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Neville et dégaina sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur Drago. Aussitôt, Neville saisit sa baguette à son tour et la pointa sur Ron.

-Ron, dit-il en un avertissement.

-Il doit payer !

-Laissons la justice faire son travail, répliqua Neville, qui attendait avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée des aurors.

-La justice ! cracha le jeune sorcier, il n'y a pas de justice pour les gens comme Malefoy. Ils passent toujours entre les mailles du filet.

-Répète un peu ça ? s'écria Drago.

Sous l'effet de son indignation, il resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette magique qui crépita et émit quelques étincelles rouges. Une fois encore, Ron et lui semblèrent sur le point de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, mais Hermione s'avança jusqu'à son époux et attrapa son bras. Elle l'abaissa avec fermeté et obligea Ron à la regarder.

-Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Nous savons tous deux ce que Harry pense de la justice expéditive. Rappelle-toi ses plaidoyers enflammés après la chute de Voldemort. Rappelle-toi Sirius.

Ron paraissait sur le point de se ranger à ses arguments. Son masque de haine se fissura, laissant place à une souffrance indicible. Il lança un regard perdu à son épouse.

-Il doit payer…

-Il sera jugé, il ira à Azkaban.

-Jamais, cracha Drago. Jamais je ne retournerai là-bas.

Neville avait suivi leur échange avec un sombre pressentiment. Lui aussi se rappelait de Sirius Black, le tueur fou furieux dont le visage terrifiant avait été placardé partout au cours de leur troisième année. Celui-là même qui avait pénétré leur salle commune grâce à la liste des mots de passe que lui, Neville, avait involontairement fourni. Ce Sirius Black pour qui il avait chevauché un sombral, parcouru le ministère et affronté des mangemorts. Ce Sirius Black qui était innocent en fin de compte, et donc le nom avait été réhabilité.

Si Neville comprenait le besoin de vengeance que ressentait Ron, il n'en était pas moins conscient des dangers d'une erreur judiciaire et de la difficulté d'appréhender une réalité souvent plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Lui-même en savait trop pour s'arrêter à cette simple analyse, selon laquelle Drago avait assassiné Harry car il le détestait. Un simple sort permettrait aux aurors de démêler la situation, en vérifiant les derniers sorts jetés par la baguette du suspect. Mais en attendant, Neville avait un doute, qui s'amplifiait alors qu'il observait les personnes présentes.

-Rien ne prouve que c'est Drago, le responsable, finit-il par intervenir alors que la situation s'apprêtait à nouveau à dégénérer.

-Ah oui ? ironisa Ron, qui d'autre alors ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Neville hésita à dire l'hypothèse qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Il savait que sa déclaration aurait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'assistance, aussi se contenta-t-il de lancer un regard suggestif en direction de la petite silhouette recroquevillée près du frigo.

Soudain, la foule qui semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Drago se désintéressa totalement du maître des potions pour s'intéresser à Ginny, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que le drame avait été découvert. La petite sorcière était repliée sur elle-même, la tête sur les genoux, ses bras pâles et dénudés entourant ses jambes. Inconsciente de l'attention qu'on lui portait, elle ne se releva pas.

Lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion de Neville, Ron rugit de colère :

-Comment oses-tu accuser ma petite sœur ? Regarde-là, est-ce qu'elle ressemble à une meurtrière ? Comme si elle était capable de faire une chose pareille !

Mal à l'aise devant la fureur de Ron, Neville baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Drago sembla alors retrouver sa capacité de réfléchir et de s'exprimer normalement. Il redressa les épaules, croisa les bras en une attitude défiante et s'adressa à Ron de sa voix la plus traînante.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Weasley, peut-être que ta chère petite sœur est dévastée par la tristesse de perdre son cher petit mari.

Il ménagea une pause, pour être certain que l'audience était suspendue à ses lèvres, puis poursuivit sur un ton tranchant :

-Peut-être que tu te trompes et que c'est de culpabilité qu'elle tremble. Je pense que Ginny Weasley est capable de faire une chose pareille. Je pense que vous seriez tous surpris de savoir ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Ginny est une sorcière puissante et perspicace, c'est certainement la femme la plus intelligente que ta famille pitoyable ait connu depuis des générations. Oui, je te compte dans le lot, Granger.

Un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il crachait ces paroles incisives. Ses joues se coloraient peu à peu. Il se serait senti capable de déverser un flot continu d'immondices sur chaque personne présente simplement pour se sentir vivant et capable de les atteindre tous au cœur de leurs faiblesses. Il comprit alors qu'il renouait avec le Drago Malefoy de sa jeunesse, celui qui était mort en même temps que Dumbledore. Drago mettait fin à des années de silence.

Il continua à déblatérer des insanités sur le couple Weasley pendant deux bonnes minutes, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Ginny qui avait fini par discrètement relever la tête. Elle observa tour à tour ce frère si prompt à le défendre et cet amant qui ne demandait qu'à l'accabler, puis vit ces personnes qui pleuraient la mort de son mari et se recroquevilla à nouveau sur elle-même, saisie d'un haut-le-cœur.

Zabini finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Drago et l'interrompre :

-Ca suffit mon ami, garde tes arguments pour ton procès.

Lui lançant un regard de reproche, Drago s'avança vers Ginny et la releva sans ménagement. Croisant son regard surpris, il fut choqué par la pâleur de son visage qui semblait effroyablement mince. Son maquillage noir avait coulé, emporté par les larmes, tandis qu'émanait d'elle une odeur alcoolisée. Elle paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, mi-femme, mi-enfant, songea-t-il en approchant son visage tout près.

-Il est temps d'assumer tes actes, murmura-t-il d'une voix dure. Je ne paierai pas pour toi.

-Arrête, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, je sais très bien que c'est toi. Comment…pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage expressif du directeur de Serpentard. Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un infime murmure, soucieux de n'être entendu par personne d'autre qu'elle :

-Je te fais confiance, mais tu vas devoir me croire aussi. Ecoute, quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, tu n'étais pas là. Quelqu'un a très bien pu le tuer entre temps. Il va falloir se soutenir l'un l'autre, d'accord ? Nous raconterons exactement tout ce qui s'est passé aux enquêteurs et tout se passera bien. Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre nous.

Ginny lui lança un regard perdu et embué. En cet instant, il eut envie de la secouer comme un prunier, mais se retint, conscient que Ron Weasley le surveillait avec attention.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Ginny, pas plus que moi ! Alors relève la tête, marche fièrement, assume tes choix ! Ne sois pas si faible ! Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Il espérait que ses paroles cinglantes lui donneraient un coup de fouet et qu'elle retrouverait cette fougue qu'il appréciait tant. Malheureusement, elle se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête. En cet instant, elle n'était que l'ombre de Ginny.

Avec un soupir de résignation, elle s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Ils traversèrent la cuisine sous les murmures, enjambant le corps sans vie et passant devant Hermione, Ron et Neville aussi dignement que possible.

Le bruit d'un flash d'appareil photo retentit alors. Elsa Skeeter, la fille de Rita Skeeter et son successeur à la Gazette du Sorcier, venait de fendre le groupe d'invités et de photographier Drago et Ginny, sa plume à papote flottant dans les airs. Un groupe de sorciers du ministère la suivaient, l'air sévère. Leur chef échangea quelques mots avec Neville qui sembla soulagé tandis que ses collègues partaient vérifier le corps d'Harry.

-Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley, intima-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait.

Les deux collègues obtempérèrent en se soutenant l'un l'autre, ignorant le frottement frénétique de la plume à papote sur le parchemin, les flashs incessants de l'appareil photo et les murmures accusateurs sur leur chemin.


	13. Neville et Drago

**Chapitre 13 – Neville et Drago **

La foule des élèves envahit le hall à grand bruit, sous la surveillance de Neville. Il se tenait en haut des escaliers, vêtu d'une belle robe gris sombre aux riches broderies, entouré par quatre de ses collègues. Alors que les élèves s'agglutinaient au pied des marches sous l'impulsion des préfets, il croisa les bras nerveusement et glissa un regard vers Drago à sa gauche. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en coin et rejeta les épaules en arrière en un geste fier. Il arborait une confiance en lui qui lui conférait une autorité certaine, tandis que lui, Neville, aurait transplané très loin d'ici si cela était seulement possible.

La silhouette translucide du Baron Sanglant apparut en glissant à travers un mur et se posta dans un coin, l'air sévère. Aussitôt, les murmures se turent tandis que l'attention des jeunes élèves se portait sur Neville, qui se racla la gorge et parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Il savait qu'il allait surprendre les étudiants, tout comme la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était discrètement postée près de l'entrée. Neville n'était pas habitué à être sous le feu des projecteurs. Sa grand-mère aurait été fière de lui. C'était son heure de gloire, et pourtant il aurait préféré qu'elle n'arrive jamais, pas à un tel prix. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, trois jours plus tôt, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Les souvenirs de l'enterrement et les heures passées au ministère à témoigner étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Il finit par prendre la parole d'une voix forte, priant de tout cœur pour ne pas rougir sous l'effet d'une telle exposition publique. Merlin, il était trop jeune pour ça…

-Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vos vacances ont été reposantes.

Il marqua une pause, conscient que tous étaient suspendus à ses mots, puis reprit :

-Comme vous l'avez appris par les journaux et par les hiboux qui ont été envoyé à vos familles, le directeur Harry Potter a été assassiné.

Aussitôt, les murmures reprirent, tandis que quelques regards se portaient sur le maître des potions. Ce dernier resta stoïque, arborant une expression hautaine sur son visage blême.

-Je sais que cette nouvelle est bouleversante, et que c'est la deuxième fois cette année que nous perdons un directeur. Quatre directeurs ont été directeurs de cette école depuis que je suis né, quatre sorciers d'exceptions qui ont marqué l'histoire du monde magique. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, de Severus Rogue, de Minerva McGonagall et d'Harry Potter.

Une salve d'applaudissements l'interrompit, tandis que la journaliste de la Gazette, Elsa Skeeter, prenait une photo des élèves rendant hommage à leurs regrettés directeurs. Neville tourna la tête vers ses collègues et surpris le petit professeur Flitwick qui essuyait une larme de sa main ridée. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer mais le silence revint rapidement. Il devait reprendre son discours.

-Harry Potter était non seulement un homme exceptionnel, mais il était aussi mon ami. C'est ainsi avec une grande tristesse que j'ai accepté de reprendre son poste en tant que directeur de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, des exclamations retentirent et mademoiselle Skeeter agita son appareil photo avec ravissement, tandis que sa plume à papote bondissait. Mécontent de toute cette agitation, le Baron Sanglant voleta vers le pied des escaliers et pris son air le plus sévère. Le calme revint instantanément.

-Je suis conscient du grand honneur qui m'est fait, et je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être à la hauteur de mes prédécesseurs. Je tiens également à apporter publiquement toute ma confiance au professeur Malefoy et au professeur Ginny Potter, qui ont été la cible d'attaques injustifiées et diffamantes dans les journaux.

La journaliste émit une exclamation indignée dont Neville ne tint pas compte.

-Je peux vous assurer personnellement que si l'un ou l'autre avait commis cet effroyable geste, il ne se trouverait pas entre les murs de ce château mais à la prison des sorciers en attente de son procès. Soyez surs que le ministère met tout en œuvre pour découvrir qui est le criminel. En attendant, je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque ne remette leur autorité en question. Pour finir, le professeur Potter me remplacera en tant que directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Neville ignora du mieux qu'il put l'expression furieuse de la préfère de Gryffondor, qui regardait Ginny avec dégoût, et clôtura son discours en enjoignant les élèves à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Dès que les enfants se dispersèrent, Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers ses collègues.

-Ça va, je n'ai rien oublié ?

-C'était très bien, répondit le professeur Flitwick avec un sourire rassurant. Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez très bien à ce poste.

-Merci, répondit Neville, son visage s'éclairant sous le compliment. Mais… l'enseignement me manquera. Je continuerai de m'occuper des serres avec mon successeur, ça c'est sûr ! Et je mettrai des plantes dans mon bureau. D'ailleurs, il est très étrange, ce bureau. Harry ne tient pas en place dans son tableau, il veut savoir qui l'a assassiné.

-Nous voulons tous le savoir, répondit Ginny sombrement.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville et le remercia pour son soutien. Drago approuva d'un signe de tête, sous le regard inquisiteur des directeurs de Serdaigle et Pousfouffle. L'ensemble du corps professoral n'avait eu que peu d'informations sur le surprenant meurtre et sur les raisons qui poussaient le nouveau directeur à accorder sa confiance à leurs deux collègues.

Personne ne remettait sa parole en doute car tous savaient que Neville était un ami de l'Elu depuis leur scolarité et qu'il avait combattu Voldemort à ses côtés, tout comme Ginny. Personne ne prenait au sérieux les élucubrations de la Gazette, selon laquelle Ginny aurait aidé Drago a assassiné son mari car ils entretenaient une liaison. La simple idée d'une liaison entre les deux collègues était risible, tout comme l'idée d'une héroïne de guerre tuant l'Elu.

En revanche nul n'avait de mal à imaginer le fils Malefoy en assassin. Selon les dires, s'il n'avait pas encore rejoins sa famille derrière les barreaux, c'était uniquement par manque de preuve. En effet, Harry Potter ne semblait pas avoir été succombé à un Avada Kedavra, et l'étude des baguettes des invités présents ce soir là n'avait révélé aucun sortilège impardonnable. Le Chicaneur et la Gazette, pour une fois d'accord sur un sujet, avançaient une thèse selon laquelle le fils Malefoy, maître des potions renommé, aurait empoisonné Potter avec un philtre indétectable à l'analyse.

Bien sûr, l'affaire avait ébranlé le monde magique. Elle était prise très au sérieux par les aurors, qui voulaient savoir qui avait assassiné l'un des leurs. Ainsi, Ginny, Drago et Neville avaient passé de longues heures à être interrogés. Ginny avait raconté avoir suivi Harry hors du salon où dansaient les invités et s'être disputé avec lui dans la cuisine, puis être partie aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, son mari était mort et Drago était déjà là, figé. Drago affirmait avoir trouvé le corps du jeune homme alors que la cuisine était vide. Il n'avait vu personne et jurait sur tous les mages qu'il était innocent. Quant à Neville, il avait répondu avec la plus grande prudence aux insinuations des aurors concernant les relations tendues entre les trois protagonistes. Il savait que Drago était le coupable tout désigné. Oui, mais Drago n'était pas un assassin. Harry lui-même en avait été convaincu.

En l'absence de preuves, les aurors avaient bien dû laisser les suspects retourner à Poudlard.

Après le repas, Neville se rendit dans son bureau d'un pas lourd. Il était impressionné par cette pièce qui avait connu de si célèbres et brillants directeurs... Les murs étaient recouverts de leurs portraits qui dormaient profondément, y compris celui de Harry. Avec un soupir, il s'installa à son fauteuil et saisit une pile de lettres auxquelles il devait répondre. Il les avait classé en deux tas. D'un côté, il y a avait les messages envoyées par ses amis et ses connaissances pour le féliciter de son nouveau poste et lui transmettre leurs condoléances. De l'autre se trouvait une haute pile de missives furieuses et inquiètes provenant des parents d'élève, réclamant la suspension des professeurs soupçonnés dans le meurtre. Neville ne savait pas encore comment il allait gérer cette situation, aussi commença-t-il par répondre aux lettres amicales.

Il était en plein travail lorsque Drago vint lui rendre visite. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, et observa son ami.

-Neville Londubat, directeur de Poudlard, qui l'aurait cru ? Lança-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Neville lui répondit par un sourire mi-timide, mi-fier et fit apparaître un siège à son attention. Il poussa sur le côté les feuilles de parchemin et servit deux verres.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé pendant ma scolarité, c'est sûr, répondit-il songeusement. Je n'étais qu'un élève maladroit, timide et pas très doué pour les cours. Ma grand-mère n'en croirait pas ses yeux...

Drago balaya l'air de la main d'un air impatienté.

-Je plaisantais, ne te dévalorise pas. Tu es un enseignant compétent, tu as une bonne réputation et les gens t'aiment bien. Tout l'inverse de moi.

-Wahou, Drago Malefoy qui fait un compliment ! Mais tu es aussi un bon prof.

-Non, mes élèves restent des quiches malgré tous mes efforts.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago avala une longue gorgée d'alcool. Pensivement, il considéra le liquide ambré qui emplissait son verre. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à confesser, Neville pouvait le dire à la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu sais, Ginny boit beaucoup. Plus encore depuis...

Drago poussa un long soupir et jaugea son ami du regard. Neville se trémoussa dans son siège mais ne dit mot, conscient que le maître des potions s'apprêtait à se confier à lui. Après avoir vérifié que les tableaux dormaient profondément dans leur cadre, Drago reprit d'une voix basse.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire maintenant que tu es notre patron, mais tu es mon seul vrai ami, et je susi inquiet. Tu l'as vu après le meurtre, elle était complètement hébétée, presque déconnectée de la réalité. Mais cela n'a pas duré.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir retrouvé un comportement normal...

-Elle est douée pour maintenir les apparences. J'ai passé la nuit avec elle, et...

A cette révélation, Neville fit un bond dans son fauteuil et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur.

-Je le savais !

-Bien sûr que tu le savais, répliqua Drago avec impatience, c'est pour ça que je peux t'en parler.

-Depuis combien de temps... ?

-Quelques temps. Écoute, ce n'est pas cela l'important. Tout le monde finira par le savoir de toute façon, il suffit de lire – et de croire – les journaux.

Neville fit une moue qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. A son avis, il valait bien mieux que cette liaison reste une rumeur car une officialisation les mettrait tous dans de beaux draps. Cela constituait un mobile, sans parler du scandale qui en résulterait. Lui-même avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, bien que la confirmation le rende particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ginny et Drago étaient ses amis, certes, mais des amis qui devaient être heureux...séparément. Son allégeance avait toujours été à Harry.

-Mieux vaux pas, répondit-il sombrement. Donc, Ginny... ?

-Oui. Ginny m'inquiète. A mon avis elle essaie de noyer son chagrin, ou plus exactement sa culpabilité, dans l'alcool et dans la magie.

-Dans la magie ?

-Elle passe son temps le nez plongé dans des manuels obscurs de magie avancée. Elle essaie de nouveaux maléfices. Et si tu veux mon avis, ses élèves vont souffrir à la rentrée. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas tendre avec eux ! En plus je crois bien qu'elle a coupé les ponds avec sa famille. Du moins, elle ne répond pas à leurs lettres. Ecoute, je ne crois pas qu'il faille faire quoi que ce soit, mais je vais la surveiller. C'est une sorcière puissante et déterminée. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle va jusqu'au bout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? S'enquit Neville d'une voix lente. Quand tu parles de culpabilité, de détermination... Tu crois que c'est elle la coupable ?

Drago réfuta cette idée d'un signe de tête.

-Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment triste de sa disparition. En cela réside sa culpabilité : elle s'en veut pour son comportement envers Potter avant sa mort, pour son histoire avec moi, elle est perdue tout simplement. Elle l'est depuis un moment.

-Votre...histoire, commença Neville d'un ton hésitant, c'est sérieux ? C'est...romantique ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air très attaché à elle.

Drago faillit s'étouffer. Après avoir toussé quelques fois, il se redressa sur son siège et pris un air dédaigneux.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais, je crois. Tu m'as déjà vu être attaché à une femme ? Je me sens concerné, c'est tout.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Drago ! Répondit Neville avec impatience. Je sais aussi que tu es quelqu'un de sensible, qui s'attache aux gens. Pas à beaucoup, certes, mais quand même.

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air renfrogné. Il se mit à regarder son verre comme si c'était l'objet le plus important au monde, sous l'œil incisif de son ami. Ce dernier finit par comprendre qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus et se décida à relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Aussitôt, l'attention de Drago se reporta sur son collègue qui paraissait étrangement nerveux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ma femme m'a appris que...commença Neville, qu'elle...enfin que...

-Prends ton temps, surtout, railla Drago.

Neville le foudroya du regard, se racla la gorge puis lâcha à toute allure :

-Je vais être papa. Hannah est enceinte.

Sa nervosité disparut dès qu'il vit la comique expression de surprise qu'arborait Drago, ses yeux pâles écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte.

-Tu...papa ? Finit-il par répondre, d'une voix rauque. Tu vas avoir un bébé ? Un petit machin avec des petits bras qui braille et qui porte des couches ?

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête amusé, tandis que son interlocuteur se remettait doucement de sa surprise.

-Wahou. Eh bien...félicitations, mon ami. Comment est-ce que vous allez faire, avec ton nouveau poste ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que le conseil d'administration acceptera que ma famille vienne vivre ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon enfant soit scolarisé. On verra. Avec Hannah on voudrait savoir si...si tu serais d'accord pour être le parrain du petit machin avec des petits bras qui braille et qui porte des couches ?

Drago s'étouffa à nouveau avec la gorgée d'alcool qu'il était en train de boire, sous le rire de son ami.

-Moi, parrain ? Tu es fou ! J'accepte, bien sûr, j'en serai honoré mais...tu es fou ! Je serai bien incapable de m'en occuper !

-Je suis sur que tu seras un très bon parrain. Je sais à quel point la famille est importante pour toi, elle l'est pour nous deux. D'ailleurs un jour tu auras sans doute ton propre enfant !

A ces mots, Drago se renfrogna et murmura qu'il en doutait. Un silence pensif s'ensuivit, durant lequel chacun réfléchit à toutes ces nouveautés dans leurs vies. La mort de Potter, le nouveau directeur, la liaison de Drago et Ginny, le bébé de Neville... Drago comprit que tout était un peu flou dans sa tête. La vie l'avait habitué à plus de calme ces dernières années.

Trois coups furent alors frappés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur la préfète-en-chef. Elle paraissait bouleversée.

-Professeurs, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, vous devriez me suivre. Il s'est passé...venez.

Après avoir échangé un regard interloqué, les deux hommes suivirent la préfète dans les couloirs vides. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près des toilettes du deuxième étage. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde flottait là, sanglotant. Ses pleurs augmentèrent sensiblement lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux arrivants, et en particulier Drago.

-Mimi, commença Neville, que s'est-il...

-Regardez le mur, interrompit la préfète de Serpentard d'un ton impérieux.

Les deux professeurs obéirent et furent figés par la stupeur. Sur le mur apparaissaient des lettres brillantes, formant des mots qu'ils ne croyaient pas lire à nouveau un jour.

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.

Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »


	14. Les regrets

**14 – Les regrets**

-Vous devez couper les racines à parts égales, de façon régulière ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Drago s'approcha du premier rang et attrapa les morceaux de racines de sa jeune élève. La dardant d'un regard noir, il laissa tomber un à un les bouts de racine dans le chaudron. La potion bouillonnante devint rouge vif, au lieu du bleu sombre qu'elle était censée arborer. Il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe, la mine furieuse, tandis que son élève se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

-Peut-être pensez-vous obtenir vos BUSEs avec une telle désinvolture, mais détrompez-vous ! Cette classe fait preuve d'un relâchement totalement inconscient à quelques mois de vos épreuves. Il se trouve que les potions sont une matière indispensable à la réussite de nombreuses études, et je ne prendrais que les meilleurs en sixième année. Autant dire qu'il n'y aura que peu d'entre vous dans le lot ! Avec un peu de volonté, beaucoup de travail, et énormément de talent, certains d'entre vous y arriverons peut-être. Néanmoins je doute que vous ne disposiez de l'intelligence nécessaire à la confection de philtres un tant soit peut élaborés…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il fit volte-face et retourna à son bureau, le souffle court. Il s'était emporté, mais ces véracrasses ambulants l'avaient poussé à bout. Toute la journée, ses élèves toutes maisons et années confondues s'étaient concurrencés en termes de stupidité et d'inattention. Certes, le contexte s'y prêtait, entre les inscriptions concernant la chambre des secrets que les enseignants n'avaient pu enlever, l'épidémie de grippe magique qui sévissait dans l'école et les nouvelles inquiétantes provenant de l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller ! Drago en avait plus qu'assez de cette année où tout allait de travers.

Ce matin, il avait incendié la Gazette du Sorcier au beau milieu de la Grande Salle sous le regard désapprobateur de Neville. Outre les accusations sur sa personne concernant l'affaire « Potter » et l'affaire « Chambre des Secrets », voilà maintenant que le premier ministre moldu avait fait une gaffe lors d'un discours, mettant à mal le Secret Magique. De telles imbécillités le mettaient hors de lui. Si la guerre ne l'avait pas mis sur la touche, Drago se serait bien lancé dans la politique. Lui au moins aurait eu la tête sur les épaules !

La fin de l'heure le tira de ses sombres considérations. Ses étudiants sortirent du cachot penauds et démoralisés, mais il n'en avait cure. Pour une fois, Drago allait regagner son titre du professeur le plus injuste de Poudlard. L'air maussade, il rangea rapidement sa salle de cour et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Sur son passage, les élèves s'écartaient. Avaient-ils peur de lui ? Etait-il en train de devenir comme Rogue, un homme amer et détestable, hanté par son passé, qui se vengeait sur ses élèves ?

Sa mauvaise humeur ne le quittait pas depuis ce fameux jour où Potter avait été tué. Des choses lui échappaient, des choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Lui qui s'était promis en sortant d'Azkaban de toujours garder le contrôle de sa vie ne pouvait accepter une telle situation. Pourtant il avait beau se débattre, les choses devenaient pire chaque jour qui passe. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Neville ne reçoive de hibou d'un parent exigeant sa mise à pied…

Arrivé dans la salle des professeurs, il évita habilement Binns qui cherchait une proie pour écouter ses incessants discours en se dirigeant droit vers Ginny, pelotonnée sur un épais tapis auprès du feu. La jeune femme lisait un gros grimoire poussiéreux avec avidité, sa main faisant des gestes dans le vide comme si elle s'entraînait à lancer un sort. Drago hésita une seconde à la déranger tellement elle avait l'air absorbée par sa lecture.

Penchée sur le manuel pour mieux en décrypter les écrits minuscules, ses cheveux pendants négligemment sur ses épaules, elle paraissait avide et un peu effrayante. Elle semblait mince dans cette robe de sorcier large. Sans doute avait-elle maigri, car Drago ne retrouvait plus cette rondeur subtile qui l'avait attiré à leur rencontre, quelques mois plus tôt. Percevant une présence autre que celle du fantomatique Binns, elle redressa la tête brusquement. Son visage aux traits tirés s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnut et elle retrouva alors sa beauté si particulière.

Drago sentit le poids de sa mauvaise humeur s'alléger aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir de contentement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa lecture. C'était un traité qui s'interrogeait sur la façon dont on devient un spectre.

-Tu t'intéresses aux fantômes, maintenant ?, s'enquit-il. Tu ne veux plus devenir animagus ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils de façon imperceptible et répondit d'une voix mesurée :

-Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la littérature sur la question. Je cherche à étendre mes connaissances tu sais, c'est ça être un bon enseignant !

-Ah, ne me parle pas d'enseignement. J'ai failli commettre quatre meurtres dans la journée…

A la grimace de son interlocutrice, Drago se rappela qu'il était malvenu de sa part d'évoquer le meurtre, même pour plaisanter. Décidé à détendre l'atmosphère, il raconta ses malheurs à sa collègue.

-Ces élèves sont médiocres, approuva Ginny. Notre génération était meilleure, tu ne trouves pas ? Peut-être que le poids de la guerre nous rendait plus déterminés…

-Tu as la réputation d'être très dure avec eux, commenta Drago d'un ton neutre. Mes élèves sont deux fois plus tendus et fatigués lorsqu'ils reviennent de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Tant mieux. Comme ça, ils seront préparés.

-Préparés ? A quoi ?

Ginny détourna le regard et se renfrogna. Le professeur Binns annonça dans le vide qu'il allait participer au repas et s'en alla à travers le mur. Ils étaient seuls.

-On ne sait jamais, répondit-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se mura dans le silence et repoussa le livre loin d'elle comme pour se donner une contenance. Drago poussa un soupir imperceptible. Il regrettait le temps – qui avait été court, certes – où ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures à cœur ouvert, sans barrière, sans faux-fuyants. Depuis l'accident, cette complicité semblait avoir disparu. Elle manquait étrangement à Drago, qui commençait à se sentir bien seul avec ses sombres pensées.

-Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmura-t-il à son tour, brisant le silence inconfortable.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une petite exclamation sceptique, mais laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui en essayant de dissimuler combien sa réaction l'avait vexé. Malgré tout, il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure, humant à pleins poumons l'odeur fruitée de ce soin moldu qu'elle appliquait sur ses mèches flamboyantes. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux clos, savourant la quiétude de l'instant tandis que la chaleur du feu les enveloppait dans un cocon de douceur.

Les bribes d'une conversation passionnée les tirèrent de leur somnolence. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter avant que Flitwick et Jones n'entrent dans la salle et ne les voient. Les deux collègues affichèrent une comique expression d'incrédulité. Ginny bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds en rougissant telle une adolescente et sortit de la pièce à la vitesse du vif d'or. Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle attitude puis se redressa à son tour.

-Bonne soirée, salua-t-il d'un ton amusé avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper Ginny dans les couloirs. Un coup d'œil à sa montre magique lui appris que le couvre-feu était passé. En conséquence, aucun élève n'était censé trainer dans les couloirs. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa collègue et tenta de l'entrainer en direction de ses appartements.

-Qu'est-ce que…protesta-t-elle, se dégageant de son emprise.

-Arrête d'être aussi prudente, personne n'est là pour nous voir !

-Et les tableaux ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Son expression furibonde la faisait ressembler à sa mère d'une façon un peu effrayante. Certes, Drago avait oublié la présence des peintures, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître. A son tour, il sentit la colère l'emporter.

-Et alors, les tableaux ? cria-t-il sans se soucier d'être entendu. Qu'ils colportent des rumeurs ! Laisse-les dire ! Comme nos chers collègues ! Laisse-les donc être choqués par ta liaison hors-mariage avec le fils Malefoy, ancien mangemort, suspecté de l'assassinat de ton mari ! Un homme méprisable, de surcroit ! Quelle importance ? Alors, dis-moi, Ginny, quelle importance si les gens se rendent compte que tu fais des erreurs, que tu n'es pas parfaite ?

Il était parti pour vociférer un long moment mais Ginny le coupa, ulcérée.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Tu… tu ne comprends rien, tu ne comprends jamais rien !

-Alors explique-moi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, c'est tout…

-Pourquoi ? s'obstina Drago. Tu as honte de moi ? Tu peux me le dire, ça va, j'ai l'habitude.

-Non, je…je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Le ton de sa voix monta encore d'un cran alors qu'il se plantait face à elle, les bras croisés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se moquait bien de l'opinion de ses collègues et il pouvait faire abstraction des accusations qu'on lui lançait. Il avait connu pire. Pourquoi Ginny ne pouvait-elle pas en faire autant ?

-Tu les méprises, tout ces gens, poursuivit-il avec hargne. Les élèves, nos collègues, tes amis bien-pensants, ta famille… Je le vois. Tu as l'impression d'être différente et qu'ils ne le comprennent pas, alors tu les méprises. Je suis une des rares personnes à faire exception. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas assumer cela ? Potter n'est plus là, ton bonheur de façade s'est brisé, tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Il ne te reste que moi. Je n'ai commis aucun crime, je n'ai pas tué ton mari. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à m'éloigner de toi ? Pourquoi, Ginny ?

-JE NE SAIS PAS !

A la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, Ginny fut soudain secouée de sanglots violents. Elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Déstabilisé, Drago essaya maladroitement de la réconforter en balbutiant quelques excuses mais ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Drago s'agenouilla près d'elle et la serra fort contre lui en se sentant complètement inutile. Pourtant, son initiative eut l'avantage de faire cesser ses tremblements. Ginny se calma peu à peu sous l'effet de la pression qu'exerçait le jeune homme sur ses membres tendus.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il alors d'une voix blanche mais déterminée.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de protester. Drago la porta presque jusqu'à la pièce immaculée, où la jeune infirmière, une certaine mademoiselle Taylor, s'empressa de la prendre en charge. Elle administra une potion calmante à Ginny et l'installa sur un lit.

-Elle est épuisée, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vais la garder pour la nuit.

-Je veux rester, affirma Drago avec aplomb.

Il toisa l'infirmière du regard. Cette dernière poussa un soupir, repoussa une boucle brune derrière ses oreilles et jaugea son interlocuteur.

-Ecoutez, professeur Malefoy, je suis au courant des rumeurs qui circulent, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de déterminer quelle est la vérité. Vous me l'avez amené, donc je suppose que vous vous souciez de son bien-être et que je peux vous autoriser à rester. Cependant j'espère vivement que vous ne ferez rien pour aggraver son état de stresse et de fatigue. Il est possible que ma patiente subisse le contrecoup de la perte de son mari. Je le répète, elle a besoin de repos.

Drago la remercia et s'installa sur le lit voisin de Ginny pour la nuit. L'infirmière ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce. Etendu sur le lit immaculé, Drago observa un long moment Ginny qui s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures, les yeux clos. Elle paraissait si fragile... Il se demandait où était passée la jeune femme vive et déterminée qui avait débarqué au château en septembre. Il réalisa que cet entrain qu'elle arborait n'était qu'apparences et que son mal-être la rattrapait. Elle en subissait les conséquences sur le plan physique. Et lui n'avait fait que l'accabler d'avantage, au lieu d'être le refuge dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Il était en train de s'insulter de noms d'oiseaux lorsqu'une petite voix le tira de ses sombres pensées.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Ginny.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit-il en soupirant. Je voudrais que tout soit simple dans ma vie pour une fois, mais…

-Mais la vie n'est pas simple.

-En effet.

Sur ces paroles, Ginny ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur. Après un long moment passé à réfléchir, Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement, puis quitta la pièce. Il avait une lettre à écrire.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut d'abord désorientée, puis elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Taylor lui tourna autour un bon quart d'heure en l'auscultant et en lui faisant boire d'amères mixtures, puis lui annonça qu'elle avait un visiteur.

-Un visiteur ? répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

Elle se sentait engourdie et ensommeillée. La seule idée de tenir une conversation faisait naître en elle une immense lassitude. Ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsqu'elle reconnut le visiteur en question : son père. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit avec un sourire affectueux, mais elle pouvait lire son inquiétude sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, papa ?, s'enquit-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop agressive.

-J'ai reçu un hibou du fils Malefoy. J'ai eu un long entretien avec lui ce matin. Il a pensé que tu avais besoin de ton père.

-Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça…

Intérieurement, Ginny maudit la famille Malefoy sur cinquante générations puis se força à sourire à son père.

-Je vais bien, papa. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Arthur Weasley repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les joues pâles de sa fille. Il connaissait trop bien son enfant pour savoir qu'il ne tirerait aucune confidence d'elle. Ginny n'était pas le genre de personne qui partage ses sentiments. Cet aspect de sa personnalité s'était développé au fil des ans, en particulier depuis qu'elle était mariée. Arthur et Molly n'étaient pas dupes, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

-Tu veux revenir à la maison quelques temps ? proposa-t-il avec espoir.

-Non…je vais retourner travailler dès demain.

L'infirmière, qui s'affairait un peu plus loin, lui dit alors de ne pas trop y compter. Le front d'Arthur se rida d'inquiétude.

-Tu sais à quel point toute la famille aimait Harry, dit-il soudain, et à quel point nous avons tous pleuré sa mort.

Ginny hocha la tête sombrement. Oh, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

-C'était le mari parfait, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle sans chercher à dissimuler son ironie.

-Tu as toujours été la plus importante pour nous, répliqua Arthur avec tristesse. Je suis désolé si tu as cru le contraire. Tu es ma fille, je t'aimerai et te soutiendrai toujours, quels que soient tes choix…sentimentaux.

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de poursuivre d'une voix hésitante :

-Cela vaut aussi pour le fils Malefoy.

Ginny sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Drago avait raconté à son père ? Avait-il découvert la vérité ? Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait pas quelle était cette vérité. Que représentait Drago pour elle ? Quelle place prenait-il dans sa vie ? Si au moins elle le savait, elle pourrait maintenir les apparences. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être si floue, si embrouillée, si compliquée ? Ses pensées, ses émotions, ses souvenirs se mêlaient en une joyeuse cacophonie qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle était dépassée par les évènements. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

-On ne parle pas beaucoup de ce genre de choses dans la famille, pas vrai ? poursuivait Arthur. La guerre, la mort de ton frère, on n'en a jamais discuté tous ensemble. On se contente de… vivre. C'est parfois mieux. Mais quand je te vois dans ce lit, si pâle, si mince que ta mère en ferait une attaque, je me dis que j'ai mal accompli mon rôle de père. Tu es à la fois fragile et plus forte que les autres, je le sais depuis tes onze ans. Ce jour là, quand j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai pensé que ma vie s'arrêtait. Tu étais si jeune, si influençable… Je pensais que tu allais bien, tu maintenais si bien les apparences. Mais tu as été possédée par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, Ginny, et ta mère et moi aurions dû en tirer les conséquences. Nous aurions dû mieux te soutenir, être là pour toi. Ne pas faire de ce sujet un tabou dans la famille. Ne pas enfouir ces mauvais souvenirs en espérant qu'ils disparaissent…

La gorge serrée, Ginny ne sut que répondre. L'image du spectre de Voldemort hantant le château flottait devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle était seule, il était toujours là, ses paroles empoisonnées s'infiltraient en elle. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il la poursuivrait. Elle le savait – il le lui avait dit.

Elle écouta son père parler un long moment. Elle écouta ses mots rassurants mais ils ne la réconfortèrent pas. Elle sourit à ses blagues, répondit à son baiser d'adieu, mais avait l'étrange impression d'être une étrangère dans son propre corps. Les réponses aux questions étaient mécaniques, elle n'avait même plus besoin d'y réfléchir.

Lorsqu'Arthur quitta le château un peu plus tard, il était encore plus inquiet qu'à son arrivée. Sa fille lui avait paru plus vulnérable et inaccessible que jamais. Lui n'était qu'un vieux père inutile qui ne pouvait que regretter ses erreurs passées.


	15. Champagne

**Note de l'auteur : **Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une magnifique chanson d'Higelin.

**Chapitre 15 – Champagne**

La lune rousse dominait le ciel. Drago déambulait sans but dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par quelques torches. Les mains dans les poches, il ressassait encore et encore les mêmes pensées en une vaine tentative d'y voir plus clair. Plus il tentait de comprendre et plus il ressentait le besoin impérieux de se frapper la tête contre les murs de pierre. Il y repenserait à deux fois avant de nouer à nouveau un quelconque lien avec un Gryffondor proche de Potter ! Ces gens-là semblaient attirer les ennuis. Il avait hâte que l'année se termine. Il prendrait des vacances loin, très loin, et se complairait dans le calme et la solitude.

Soudain, Drago s'immobilisa. Le son de paroles chuchotées était parvenu à ses oreilles, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. C'était la voix de Ginny, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

-Va-t-en, Tom, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi…

Drago sentit son sang se glacer. Avec qui parlait-elle ? Il avança silencieusement jusqu'au prochain croisement et tourna la tête à gauche, d'où provenaient les bruits. La jeune femme se trouvait au beau milieu du couloir, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et s'éloignait à pas lents. Sa voix tremblante raisonnait jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago, qui sentit un inexplicable sentiment de panique l'envahir. Il la rattrapa en courant à moitié et entoura ses épaules frêles d'un bras.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au beau milieu de la nuit ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Ginny cligna des yeux rapidement, l'air hébétée, comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Puis elle se jeta contre lui et le serra fort, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Drago. Elle était glacée, constata-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, et elle sentait l'alcool.

-L'infirmière Taylor m'a laissé sortir, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, j'ai voulu me balader et je…me suis perdue.

-Perdue ?

Drago était perplexe. Décidément, l'époque où il pouvait comprendre la sorcière d'un simple regard semblait révolue. Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de connaître la moindre de ses pensées mais il croyait pouvoir cerner sa nature profonde, sa personnalité. Déterminée bien que vulnérable, insatisfaite et ambitieuse, Ginny avait attiré son attention d'un sourire et il était tombé sous son charme, bien trop vite, bien trop intensément. Et maintenant, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ginny semblait sombrer lentement et sûrement dans la folie, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-J'ai peur Drago, je suis terrifiée.

Elle avait un ton de petite fille. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude face à cette confession tremblante de la sorcière. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, parlant seule et se réfugiant dans les bras de son amant pour ne plus affronter ses démons.

Drago l'entraîna jusqu'aux cuisines où les elfes lui préparèrent un chocolat chaud, puis la conduisit dans sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent en silence, le dos de Ginny contre la poitrine de Drago. Seules de maladroites paroles de réconforts vinrent à l'esprit de Drago, qui s'abstint donc d'engager la conversation, laissant ce soin là à Ginny. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait mais il ne pouvait voir son visage.

Soudain, elle brisa le silence inconfortable par une confession qui le stupéfia.

-Je crois que c'était moi, tu sais. Harry.

Drago se figea et retint sa respiration. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas réellement dit une chose pareille. Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu. Peut-être qu'elle avait subi un sort de confusion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, finit-il par articuler.

Un certain agacement était perceptible dans sa voix, comme s'il était face à une gamine récalcitrante qui avait l'habitude d'enjoliver la réalité. « Détrompe-moi », semblait-il lui intimer tout en raffermissant son étreinte autour de sa silhouette fluette.

Ginny hésita un moment, puis répéta :

-Je crois que c'est moi qui ai tué Harry.

-Tu _« crois »_ ? Comment peux-tu ne pas en être sûre ?

-Je…je ne me souviens pas.

Drago était sur le point d'exploser de colère, mais Ginny semblait tellement perdue et confuse qu'il ne put que soupirer avec lassitude.

-Explique-moi tout dans l'ordre, proposa-t-il.

-Je me souviens avoir suivi Harry dans la cuisine, et m'être disputée avec lui. Ensuite…rien. Un blanc total. L'instant d'après, j'étais allongée sur le sol des toilettes, sans savoir comment je m'y suis retrouvée. Alors je suis retournée dans la cuisine et j'ai vu…je l'ai vu lui, mort, et toi.

L'angoisse sourde que ressentait Drago se transforma en panique lorsque l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Jusque là, il avait toujours été intimement persuadé que Ginny était innocente, que cette sombre histoire n'était qu'une méprise. Il tenait pour certain le fait que Ginny et lui s'étaient simplement trouvés au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Après tout, Harry Potter ne manquait pas d'ennemis. Mais alors que le corps vulnérable et amaigri qu'il pressait contre le sien tremblait, secoué de sanglots, Drago comprit qu'il s'était voilé la face. Il y avait une explication bien plus simple que la survenance d'un assassin dans la maison de Neville.

Peut-être que Ginny Weasley-Potter avait tué son mari, dans un accès de folie.

Dès que cette pensée se fut formulée dans son esprit, Drago chercha des raisons de l'écarter.

-Réfléchissons, murmura-t-il en pressant sa joue contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Les aurors ont inspecté nos baguettes et il n'y avait pas de trace d'Avada Kedavra. Pas de trace non plus d'assassinat par voie moldue. Il s'agit probablement d'un sortilège qui ne laisse pas de trace, ni sur le corps, ni sur la baguette.

Ginny se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle esquissa un sourire sombre et passa la main sur son visage pour écarter les larmes qui le baignaient.

-Je connais des enchantements de ce type, des maléfices de magie noire. Je les ai étudiés.

-Crois-moi, il y a une différence entre étudier un sortilège de mort et le lancer. J'en sais quelque chose. Tu te sens capable d'une telle chose ?

Face au regard inquisiteur de son compagnon, elle détourna la tête, promenant son regard sur le maigre mobilier qui emplissait la chambre.

-Il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix sévère de Drago la fit sourire un peu.

-J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en première année face à l'intimidant professeur Rogue quand tu prends ce ton là.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, toi dont les élèves te soupçonnent d'avoir été un Magyar à Pointes dans une autre vie !

Leurs rires allégèrent l'atmosphère quelques instants, mais leurs mines redevinrent vite sérieuses.

-Il y a bien quelque chose d'autre, confessa soudain Ginny.

Elle hésita jusqu'à ce que Drago l'incite à poursuivre.

-Je sais que cela va paraître complètement fou. J'ai encore dû mal à le croire moi-même. Il faut que tu le saches, il faut que j'en parle avant de…de perdre la raison définitivement. Quand Lord Voldemort est mort…eh bien, il n'est pas vraiment parti. Une trace de lui est restée sur cette terre, sous la forme d'un fantôme.

Drago afficha un tel effarement qu'elle se dépêcha de tout lui raconter. Elle parla tout doucement, comme si hausser le ton allait faire apparaître le spectre en question.

-Toutes ces années, il était enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'en ai libéré bien malgré moi, et il me poursuit, il me hante. Jour après jour, il apparaît dès que je suis seule pour me murmurer des paroles, des paroles qui je ne peux oublier et qui vont finir par me rendre complètement folle.

« Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas », songea Drago avec une incrédulité croissante.

-Comment pourrait-il être devenu un fantôme ? Je veux dire…son âme n'était pas en très bon état. Et puis s'il avait véritablement été enfermé dans la Chambre, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu en sortir ? Les fantômes traversent les airs, les murs, les plafonds. Cela n'a aucun sens.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre la froide logique d'Hermione, répliqua Ginny en se détournant. Il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons à propos de la magie, en particulier des zones obscures de la magie, et à propos de la mort. Il a réussi à créer des horcruxes, laisser un spectre derrière lui semble être un jeu d'enfant en comparaison. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lord Voldemort me hante. Au départ, je pensais qu'il avait un plan, qu'il voudrait regagner des fidèles, retrouver sa puissance… Il s'est avéré que la seule chose qui l'intéresse soit de me pourchasser.

Elle prononça ces mots avec une telle conviction, une telle passion que Drago comprit qu'elle disait la vérité, ou du moins, ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité. Nuls doutes qu'elle était convaincue par ses dires. Drago, quant à lui, était abasourdi par le récit de la jeune femme.

-Tu penses que c'est à cause de lui que tu aurais…fait ce geste ? Qu'il t'aurait influencé pour que tu tues ton mari ?

Etaient-ce les agissements diaboliques du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui étaient la cause de ces évènements, était-ce la magie noire, l'alcool, une vie de couple misérable, d'anciens complexes refoulés ? Ou un mélange de tout cela ? A quel point exactement Ginny avait-elle perdu la raison ? Car la confusion de la jeune femme ne faisait aucun doute. Drago se sentit plus éloigné d'elle que jamais.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, malgré la minceur de ses traits et l'air exalté de son regard. Elle était belle et mystérieuse, farouche et douce à la fois.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était ouverte à son amant, Ginny semblait soulagée et apaisée. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, que Drago captura en un baiser exigent tout en l'attirant contre lui. Ginny répondit à son étreinte avec ardeur. Bien vite, Drago oublia tout, les doutes, les peurs, les soupçons. Ne restait que Ginny, l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses baisers, la tendresse de ses caresses.

Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Il l'aimait. Cette constatation fit jour dans son esprit, s'imposa comme une évidence et franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de retenir les mots, ces mots qu'il n'avait dit à personne depuis des années. Cet amour, il ne l'avait exprimé qu'à deux personnes auparavant, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Et voilà qu'il aimait à nouveau, lui qui avait toujours regardé avec mépris les petits couples qui se formaient et se déformaient au gré du vent.

Et voilà qu'il aimait à nouveau, une femme changeante et embrouillée qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon, ni stabilité ni bonheur. Peut-être qu'il la détestait aussi, au fond, parce que c'était plus simple de ne rien ressentir du tout. Parce qu'il allait finir par se noyer dans un tourbillon d'émotions, partagé entre différentes postures, différents chemins à suivre. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti tant d'émotions conflictuelles, il était resté sur la touche à regarder les autres se battre.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, alors que la lune avait déjà amorcé son déclin.

-Tu es distrait, aujourd'hui, Neville !

Le directeur de Poudlard haussa les épaules avec fatalisme pendant l'impitoyable fou de Drago détruisait sa reine. Neville avait du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Sa nouvelle fonction lui apportait beaucoup de soucis. Il avança un pion sans prêter attention aux protestations de celui-ci et posa le menton entre ses mains jointes.

-C'était une sacrée entrée que vous nous avez fait ce matin, Ginny et toi, dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Visiblement, il venait enfin d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son ami se renversa dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de résignation. Le matin même, Drago était entré dans la Grande Salle un bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

-Tu vas me dire à quel point c'était stupide ?, s'enquit Drago en redressant le menton avec défi. Il était plus que temps de rendre cette relation officielle.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Rendre votre relation officielle peut servir votre cause ou au contraire renforcer les soupçons qui pèsent sur vous.

-De toute façon, si notre relation dure, il aurait fatalement fallut en passer par là. Au moins, les gens penseront que nous n'avons rien à cacher puisque nous nous affichons ensembles.

Neville pensa en son for intérieur que son ami était un peu optimiste. Il était un peu surpris par l'évolution du discours de Drago. Il y a peu, il lui affirmait ne rien ressentir pour Ginny et voilà qu'il envisageait une histoire sur le long terme avec elle… Comme Neville l'avait pressenti, Drago prenait très à cœur cette relation, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. S'il s'était entiché de quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny, Neville aurait été content pour lui mais force était de constater que le couple courait droit au désastre.

Ce qui les rapprochait finirait par les séparer, car ils avaient en commun les aspects les plus destructeurs de leur personnalité. Une égale noirceur intérieure, une fascination non négligeable pour la puissance magique, un passé lourd à porter, sans mentionner un problème d'égo et un goût prononcé pour la solitude... Une certaine propension à se poser en victimes, également, et à reporter son malheur sur les autres.

Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui les attire vers la lumière, or ils s'influençaient mutuellement d'une façon qui ne plaisait guère à Neville. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui depuis la mort d'Harry. Persuadé que de nouvelles catastrophes allaient s'abattre sur eux d'ici peu, le nouveau directeur croisait les doigts pour que l'année s'achève sans problèmes sérieux.

Outre les déboires sentimentaux de ses enseignants et amis, Neville devait également surveiller cette histoire d'inscriptions réapparues. Il fallait qu'il fasse venir un expert linguistique du ministère capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Epaulé d'un ou deux collègues, il irait vérifier que rien de dangereux ne s'y trouvait. Cela permettrait au moins de rassurer parents et élèves…

-Echec et mat ! s'exclama Drago avec jubilation, tirant Neville de ses pensées.

Neville reconnut sa défaite de bonne grâce et ils reprirent leur discussion.

-Je m'inquiète pour Ginny, avoua Neville. Meredith Taylor m'a informé qu'elle avait fait un séjour à l'infirmerie, et qu'elle était assez vulnérable. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très exigeante envers ses élèves. J'ai même reçu une plainte d'un parent d'élève. Il semblerait qu'elle ait enseigné à ses septième année quelques sortilèges à la limite de la légalité, car proches de la magie noire… Je t'en parle à toi car je ne sais plus comment m'adresser à elle.

Drago fronça des sourcils et répondit d'une voix trainante :

-Magie blanche, magie noire, cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Ginny a poussé ses études très loin, elle est devenue puissante, mais elle utilise ses connaissances à bon escient.

-Si elle pouvait se contenter de suivre le programme, ça m'arrangerait.

-Je lui parlerai, concéda Drago. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle, tu sais. Je la surveille et je l'épaule de mon mieux.

Neville sourit légèrement puis décida de changer de sujet, celui-ci le mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son imposant bureau et en tira un vieux carnet à la couverture noire.

-Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Minerva !

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il tendit le cahier à Drago qui l'ouvrit au hasard. Il était couvert de sortilèges et de notes écrits dans l'écriture soignée de l'ancienne directrice.

-Ce sont des expériences magiques qu'elle a effectué ?

-Oui. Plus exactement, ce carnet retrace les recherches qui lui ont permis de devenir animagus…

Drago se redressa avec excitation, tournant les pages à toute vitesse. Il tourna un visage plein d'espoir vers Neville, qui eut l'impression de contempler un gamin à Noël.

-Tu me le prêtes ?

-Si tu veux, acquiesça le jeune directeur en riant. Je comprends ta réaction, cela doit être fantastique de pouvoir se changer en animal à sa guise… Mais j'ai feuilleté une bonne partie des notes qu'elle a prises et ça m'a découragé.

Drago avait du mal à croire que quoi que ce soit puisse décourager Neville. Ce dernier lui avoua que la procédure avait l'air très complexe et surtout très dangereuse.

-Je comprends pourquoi il faut informer le ministère lorsqu'on se lance dans les recherches, continua-t-il. Minerva avait un langue-de-plomb prêt d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se transformer, et heureusement. Visiblement, il lui a fallut plusieurs essais pour trouver sa forme de chat.

Le regard pâle de son interlocuteur brilla d'un intérêt nouveau.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est transformée en…autre chose qu'un chat ?

-Oui, en araignée, en faucon et même en poisson. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle pour la mettre dans l'eau. Tu imagines un peu la catastrophe sinon !

-J'imagine, oui… répondit Drago pensivement, reportant son attention sur les mots tracés à l'encre noire. Elle a finit par surmonter cette difficulté, n'est-ce pas ?

-De toute évidence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de toute lire. Je te confie le carnet, mais soit prudent, hein ? Contente-toi de le lire.

Drago rassura le directeur d'un sourire un peu figé et prit congé en prétextant l'heure tardive. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec les notes de Minerva McGonagall, estimée professeur de métamorphoses et animagus officielle. Une chose était sûre, il ne le lirait pas si Ginny passait la nuit avec lui. La jeune femme avait déjà suffisamment de soucis en tête pour la relancer dans ses tentatives infructueuses de transformation. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, à condition qu'elle aille mieux et que le carnet contienne la clef d'une métamorphose sans dangers.

Lorsqu'il parvint à sa chambre, il se félicita d'avoir caché le cahier au fond de son sac, protégé par un sort de dissimulation. Ginny était assise dans son lit, la tête reposant sur ses genoux tandis que ses bras entouraient ses jambes.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si elle n'était pas consciente de sa présence. A la lueur des quelques bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, Drago pouvait voir son visage mince à la mâchoire crispée. Dans son regard se lisait une terreur indicible.


	16. Le monstre

**Chapitre 16 : Le monstre**

Figé en haut de la plus haute tour du château, le visage fermé, Drago observait l'immensité du parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. D'un geste rapide, il abattit la capuche de sa cape en fourrure pour dissimuler son visage pointu à la pluie fine et cinglante. Malgré le froid qui engourdissait peu à peu ses membres, il restait en place et respirait l'air vif à pleins poumons. Cette année, l'hiver n'en finissait pas de s'étendre.

Soudain, un sourire un peu effrayant étira ses lèvres gercées. Il était prêt. Ce soir, fin des hésitations, des doutes, des tentatives. Tout irait mieux, maintenant, il en avait l'infime conviction. Avec cette découverte, il redonnerait à Ginny sa joie de vivre. Fort de cette idée, il prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. C'était l'heure du repas et il faisait un temps épouvantable, personne ne le verrait. Son avant-bras l'élança un peu mais il ne se laissa pas distraire par si peu.

Il laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et embrasser son corps avant de hurler la formule aux cieux, les yeux clos, l'air extatique. Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui alors qu'il sentait la magie faire son œuvre et transformer son corps d'homme frêle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de magie à la fois avant cela, même pas la fois où il avait lancé un Impardonnable, ni celle de son premier lancer de Patronus. Ce fut la seconde la plus intense de toute sa vie, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le monde était différent.

Il ouvrit la gueule et poussa un rugissement féroce qui surplomba le sifflement du vent. Puis il grimpa sur le muret de pierre, étendit ses longues ailes et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il plana dans les airs avec délectation puis battit ses ailes pour reprendre de la hauteur. Il était rapide, il était puissant, il était dangereux. Le ciel lui appartenait. Avec un nouveau rugissement, il entreprit de visiter son nouveau territoire et survola le lac, le parc puis la Forêt Interdite. Il était plus fort que les hippogriffes, plus rapides que les sombrals, plus terrifiant que les araignées géantes. Les centaures le regardèrent passer sans s'émouvoir, attendant le lever des étoiles.

Le dragon revint hanter les hauteurs de Poudlard, jouant entre les tours, puis se posa à nouveau sur son perchoir. Sa longue queue hérissée d'épines s'agitait en tous sens tandis qu'il respirait bruyamment pour se remettre de l'effort et de l'excitation. Bientôt, il ouvrit la gueule et cracha une longue flamme que son souffle puissant propulsa jusqu'à douze mètres. Satisfait et empli de vanité, il décida de regagner son apparence habituelle.

Regagner le corps dans lequel il avait vécu toute sa vie fut moins difficile que le quitter, il suffisait d'y penser. Le magyar à pointes laissa place à Drago, petite silhouette fluette et brisée de fatigue qui se hâta de regagner l'intérieur du château. Une lassitude sans nom s'empara de lui pendant qu'il parcourait les couloirs d'une démarche mal assurée. Encore étourdi par l'expérience qu'il venait de faire, il eut malgré tout une pensée de gratitude pour Minerva McGonagall.

Le ventre vide, le cerveau en ébullition, il se laissa tomber avec délectation dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne remarqua pas que Ginny ne vint pas le retrouver cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans une grande confusion avec le sentiment d'avoir dormi cent ans. Il lui fallut deux longues minutes pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait accompli la veille. Il sourit avec jubilation puis sauta sous la douche. Alors que l'eau délicieusement chaude détendait ses muscles endoloris, il pensait à Ginny. C'était avec elle qu'il avait envie de partager ce moment, il avait hâte de la retrouver et de lui expliquer qu'il avait réussi sa transformation. Il était sûr que Ginny y arriverait, elle aussi. Avec cette réussite, elle irait mieux, c'était certain. Les pensées d'un animal étaient plus désordonnées, plus instinctives, moins mélancoliques que celle d'un homme. Avec cette échappatoire possible, Ginny pourrait combattre ses démons…

Mais où était-elle ? Elle n'était ni dans la Grande Salle à la table du petit déjeuner, ni dans sa salle de classe et encore moins dans ses appartements. A midi, Neville lui fit de nouveau part de ses inquiétudes concernant la jeune femme.

-Drago, chuchota le directeur d'un ton concerné, je ne vais pas pouvoir la garder à Poudlard si elle commence à manquer ses cours. Ca, plus son comportement étrange, ses cours peu respectueux du programme et l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Harry…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ni où elle est, répliqua Drago d'une voix cinglante, mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser tomber.

Neville poussa un soupir de lassitude et prit le temps d'avaler un bout de pommes de terre avant de poursuivre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suggère, tu le sais bien. Mais je vais devoir m'occuper du problème moi-même, même si…je n'ai toujours pas bien saisi de quoi il s'agit.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un préfet de Poufsouffle venait d'entrer d'une démarche précipitée et se rua vers la table des professeurs. Il avait l'air complètement bouleversé et les enseignants comprirent à ses propos incohérents que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Ni une ni deux, la moitié de l'équipe professorale suivit le Poufsouffle dans les couloirs tandis que l'autre moitié restait là pour surveiller des élèves perplexes.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Neville pour comprendre que le préfet les emmenait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Vu l'expression horrifiée qu'arborait Drago, le maître des potions l'avait compris aussi. Du coin de l'œil, Neville vit son ami se saisir de sa baguette et décida d'en faire autant. Un sentiment de panique s'était emparé de lui alors que des visages flottaient devant ses yeux. Quirrel, Lord Voldemort et Ginny, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, Alastor Maugrey et Barty Croupton, Ombrage et Rogue. Qu'il avait été stupide de croire que tout se passerait bien pour sa première année en tant que directeur ! Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu à Poudlard, car la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise mais qu'elle donne une puissance qui fait tourner les têtes.

Les enseignants virent d'abord l'inscription scintillante qui était apparue sur le mur en lettres de sang.

-Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre, lut Drago d'une voix neutre.

Du fond de sa mémoire émergea une voix trainante qui lui murmura dans que « Bientôt, ce sera le tour des sangs-de-bourbe ». Il eut un haut-le-cœur et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui en respirant profondément. Ce n'était que maintenant, de nombreuses années plus tard, qu'il prenait vraiment la mesure de certaines choses qu'il avait dites, faites ou espérées dans sa jeunesse. Sous l'inscription était étendu le corps immobile et rigide de la préfète-en-chef, la jolie Salva. Son beau regard était fixé vers le plafond et traduisait l'épouvante qu'elle avait ressentit au moment de sa mort. Drago ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son élève.

Le petit professeur Flitwick reprit ses esprits le premier. Il s'agenouilla à côté du cadavre et toucha la joue de la jeune fille.

-Froide et rigide, annonça-t-il d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

Neville parvint à demander si Filius pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un Avada Kedavra. Le professeur de sortilèges répondit que c'était possible mais il semblait septique.

-De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, les aurors sauront déterminer cela mieux que moi.

Un silence suivit ces paroles, durant lequel Neville parvint à repousser toutes les pensées et émotions non constructives qui menaçaient de le submerger. L'air grave, il se tourna vers les enseignants et demanda à Flitwick d'éloigner les quelques élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux.

-Professeur Jones, je vais vous demander de requérir l'aide urgente du ministère. Faites venir des aurors et demandez-leurs d'amener un expert linguistique parlant le Fourchelang. Professeur Binns, retournez dans la Grande Salle expliquer la situation aux autres enseignants. Qu'ils réunissent les élèves dans la Grande Salle et les surveillent eux-mêmes. Faites le tour du château avec les autres fantômes. Nous devons trouver qui a fait ça…

Tout le monde s'exécuta avec empressement. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que Neville et Drago devant cette triste scène. Neville pressa l'épaule de son ami d'une main concernée.

-Ca va aller ?

Drago battit des cils très vite puis détacha enfin son regard du cadavre. Il hocha la tête silencieusement, s'écarta du mur de pierre et esquissa même un sourire incertain.

-En tant que directeur de sa maison, c'est à toi qu'il revient de prévenir ses parents…

L'estomac de Drago se tordit à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Comment pourrait-il regarder ces personnes dans les yeux, comment pourrait-il leur expliquer que leur fille avait été froidement assassinée dans les couloirs de son école ? Il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable, pas alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cet enchaînement d'évènements bien malgré lui. S'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux sur tout ceci…

Une fois encore, il hocha la tête.

-Je voudrais faire un tour aux toilettes les plus proches d'abord, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, approuva Neville. Mais d'abord il faut déplacer son corps à l'infirmerie. _Mobilicorpus !_

La baguette levée, Neville dirigea le corps dans les airs. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Là, ils le déposèrent sur un lit et le confièrent à une infirmière sous le choc, puis ils retournèrent sur les lieux du crime.

Le visage fermé, Drago ouvrit la marche jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une colère sourde s'était emparée de lui, une colère contre Ginny, contre lui-même, contre le monde entier. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point ?

L'ouverture était béante. Drago et Neville la contemplèrent une longue minute avant que le directeur ne se résigne à dire quelque chose :

-On attend les aurors, ou… ?

Il se doutait de la réponse de son ami et bien sûr, en bon Gryffondor, il devrait aller avec lui. Neville sentait confusément que tout ceci avait quelque chose à voir avec les problèmes de Ginny et le meurtre d'Harry, mais il lui manquait des pièces pour terminer le puzzle. En revanche Drago avait cette lueur un peu dangereuse au fond des yeux qui lui faisait penser que lui avait très bien compris. Comme il s'y attendait, Drago n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre raisonnablement l'arrivée de personnes compétentes.

-Attend si tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa glisser dans le tuyau qui menait droit à la Chambre des Secrets.

-Oh non…murmura Neville en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant ?

Mais comment se débrouillait-il pour toujours devenir ami avec des personnes qui l'attiraient dans des ennuis pas possibles ? Se jeter la tête la première dans la Chambre des Secrets à la poursuite d'un meurtrier, c'était comme de voler à la rescousse d'un prétendu assassin à dos de sombral. Complètement suicidaire. Alors qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir, le visage de Harry s'imposa à lui. Harry avait sauvé Ginny du monstre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber à son tour dans le tuyau juste avant que l'ouverture ne se referme.

La Chambre des Secrets, héritage de Salazar Serpentard, s'étendait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Ce lieu de légende existait donc, ainsi que le monstre qui le hantait depuis la nuit des temps. Le Basilic avait été occis il y a de nombreuses années, et pourtant il était là, gigantesque, avec ses écailles vert brillant et ses yeux…

-NE REGARDE PAS SES YEUX !

Le cri de Neville tira Drago de sa contemplation stupéfaite. Alors que le Roi des Serpents tournait son immonde tête vers eux, il ferma les yeux et fit quelques pas aveugles vers lui.

-Drago ?, s'exclama Neville, paniqué. Je t'entends bouger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut se barrer de là ! Tout de suite !

Mais Drago n'était pas effrayé par le monstre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un monstre, après tout… Il avança encore, certain que le Basilic ne l'attaquerait pas. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour répondre à Neville. Il s'adressait au serpent dans l'espoir un peu fou de le raisonner. Toute sa colère s'était envolée dès qu'il avait vu ses soupçons se confirmer, remplacée par une tristesse indicible. Ginny n'avait pas eu besoin du carnet de Minerva McGonagall pour se transformer, tout compte fait.

-Ginny, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte, Ginny, il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux arrêter tout ça.

Un profond sentiment de pitié s'était emparé de lui à l'idée que le monstre avait fini par avoir le dessus. Toutes ces années après, Ginny était rattrapée par cette chose qui sommeillait en elle, implantée là par un fou qui l'utilisait comme une marionnette. Ses démons, ses peurs et ses rancœurs avaient fini par la ronger de l'intérieur. Drago comprit alors qu'il haïssait Tom Jedusor plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais haï Lord Voldemort, son double dénaturé.

-Ginny s'il-te-plait, tu as toute une vie devant toi ! Si tu restes ainsi, ils vont te tuer, avant que tu tues à nouveau.

Un glissement sourd se fit entendre. Ginny avançait jusqu'à lui, Ginny avec ses écailles et ses crocs venimeux et son regard meurtrier. Pourtant Ginny était toujours ce petit bout de femme flamboyant et tempêtant contre le monde. Au fond de lui, Drago savait que la rage de vivre l'habitait encore quelque part. Alors il restait exposé au beau milieu de la Chambre, ignorant les cris frénétiques de Neville derrière lui, palabrant avec un serpent géant. Parce que ce n'était pas un serpent après tout, c'était Ginny Weasley.

Il sentait que le serpent approchait. Il sentait que Neville viendrait à son secours. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour renverser la tendance, et il le devait.

L'histoire se répétait. Quelle serait sa place à lui, cette fois-ci ? C'était la faute de son père si Ginny avait connu des épreuves qui l'avaient changé. C'était la faute de son père, de son propre sang. Il devait réparer cela. Il devait combattre ce monstre qui la retenait prisonnière. Il devait la libérer.

Sentant la panique l'envahir, Drago se mit à hurler dans la Chambre :

-CA SUFFIT GINNY ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! JE T'AIME ! TU ENTENDS, JE T'AIME !

A l'instant où le monstre avait ouvert grand sa bouche pleine de crocs pour lui arracher la tête, il sentit quelque chose de froid et de lourd apparaître dans sa main. Derrière lui, Neville ouvrit les yeux, n'y tenant plus, et se précipita vers son ami en fixant le sol. Il lança un stupéfix droit dans la bouche ouverte du Serpent et tira Drago en arrière. Le Basilic était un peu sonné par le sortilège qui avait touché son point faible, mais il reviendrait bientôt à la charge.

-Mais ça va pas, tu es complètement fou ? s'écria Neville alors qu'ils couraient vers l'entrée de la Chambre.

-C'est Ginny, répéta Drago avec obstination. On ne peut pas lui faire de mal, il faut juste qu'elle se retransforme, c'est facile…

-Ce n'est plus Ginny, Drago ! Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est trop tard pour elle. Elle est partie. Elle a tué deux personnes !

Ces paroles firent rapidement leur chemin dans l'esprit du maître des potions, qui avait déjà fait le même raisonnement quelques temps plus tôt, devant le corps sans vie d'une élève.

-Elle allait me tuer aussi… Ecoute, j'ai lu qu'il existe un sortilège qui permet de révéler un animagus, de l'obliger à se reprendre sa forme humaine. Tu en connais la formule ?

-Non, haleta Neville en cavalant vers le passage souterrain. Il faut sortir de là, les aurors sauront se débrouiller.

-Et comment on sort ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard paniqué lorsqu'ils comprirent que, dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient pas prévu de moyen de sortie. Ni balai volant, ni phénix pour venir les sortir de là. Derrière eux, ils entendaient le serpent se rapprocher. Drago se mit à faire la liste mentale de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait mais rien d'utile ne lui vint en tête.

-Il va falloir l'affronter, murmura Neville d'une voix blanche. A moins que quelqu'un ne vienne nous sortir de là très rapidement, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Drago ferma les yeux à nouveau, prit une profonde inspiration puis tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. C'était à lui d'affronter le monstre, à lui et pas à des aurors qui la tueraient comme on abat une bête nuisible, sans se soucier de la personne à l'intérieur. C'était à lui de libérer Ginny.

Drago baissa le regard vers la chose qui était apparue dans sa main. C'était une épée en argent à la poignée sertie de rubis. Il croisa le regard déterminé de son ami puis lui tendit l'épée d'un geste résolu.

-Comment Potter a-t-il vaincu le Basilic déjà ?

-Le phénix de Dumbledore lui avait crevé les yeux, expliqua Neville en saisissant l'objet avec affection, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. Il l'a achevé avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On va faire pareil. Il faut qu'on retourne dans la Chambre, on aura plus de place pour bouger.

-On va faire pareil ?, répéta Neville en haussant les sourcils. Drago, si nous avions un phénix sous la main, nous serions déjà par…

Il s'interrompit, glacé par l'effroi. Le son mouillé qu'il venait d'entendre indiquait que le serpent avait repéré leur odeur et n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. Neville s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du passage souterrain et leva l'épée en fermant les paupières. Drago ne tenant pas à rejoindre le tas d'os qui jonchaient le sol, il saisit sa baguette et murmura la formule de métamorphose.

Alors tout recommença. La transformation, la sensation grisante que rien ni personne n'était plus puissant que soi. Il poussa un rugissement qui fit sursauter Neville. Son ami se retourna et l'observa avec un ébahissement qui aurait pu être comique si le Basilic ne venait pas de les rejoindre, fixant sa proie de ses yeux jaunes. Le dragon attrapa l'homme entre ses pattes et survola le serpent.

Il déposa un Neville tremblant et ahuri sur le sol de la chambre des secrets.

-Dr…Drago, c'est toi ? Merlin, c'est trop pour moi.

L'épée de Gryffondor dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, Neville ferma les yeux et décida de faire confiance au dragon. Des deux reptiles, c'était lui qui inspirait le plus confiance… ou du moins, qui était le moins terrifiant.

Le Basilic les rattrapa à nouveau. La partie de cache-cache semblait l'avoir rendu furieux. Il se dressa et dirigea son attaque sur Neville, qui semblait bien chétif au milieu de ses deux géants. Le dragon rugit de colère et de désarroi. C'était la femme qu'il aimait contre son meilleur ami. Il fondit alors sur le serpent et cracha une longue flamme, le faisant reculer.

Sa queue hérissée d'épines pourfendit l'air et s'abattit sur la tête du Basilic, crevant un de ses yeux. Puis il vola tête baissée sur le serpent et enfonça une des cornes de couleur bronze qui ornaient sa tête dans son autre œil. La bête aveugle siffla de douleur et parvint à entourer le dragon de son long corps sinueux. Il serra de toutes ces forces le corps de son cousin reptilien. Le son des os qui craquent fut recouvert par le rugissement des deux créatures blessées.

C'est alors que Neville transperça la tête du Basilic d'un coup d'épée, mettant fin au combat. Le Basilic tressauta de douleur et mourut presque aussitôt, tandis que Neville tombait à genoux, couvert de sang.

Les deux reptiles retrouvèrent leur apparence humaine. Neville se hâta jusqu'à Drago, dont le visage pâle était déformé par la douleur. Son bras était probablement cassé, sa jambe était dans un sale état, mais ce n'était rien à comparé de l'expression de son regard. Sans un regard en arrière, Neville aida son ami à se relever et à clopiner hors de la salle, le plus loin possible de cette petite chose ensanglantée aux cheveux roux.

Cette salle est trop blanche, songea Drago, maussade. Autant de blanc, c'est déprimant. Il piocha dans sa boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et avala un bonbon au goût chocolat. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu ce parfum ! Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tôt, tout semblait lui sourire. A commencer par les gens. Même les aurors puis les journalistes qui étaient venus l'interroger avaient été sympathiques avec lui. Drago n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement. D'ordinaire, on le fuyait comme la peste ou on le traitait avec mépris. C'était un ancien mangemort, après tout.

Aujourd'hui, il était un ancien mangemort qui avait délivré l'école et le monde de la magie d'un monstre. Le fait que Drago soit en parti responsable de la situation, ou du moins l'avait fait empirer, ne semblait pas perturber qui que ce soit. Il faut dire que Skeeter avait fait un portrait héroïque de lui dans la Gazette, qualifiant son histoire avec Ginny de « romance tragique à la Shakespeare » et saluant sa clairvoyance. Drago avait été capable d'expliquer au monde le meurtre de Potter et celui d'une élève de Poudlard, racontant comment Ginny avait fait de longues recherches pour devenir animagus, comment elle était hantée par le souvenir de Voldemort, comment elle s'était probablement transformée en Basilic à Noël sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela expliquait la façon dont était mort Potter – le regard tueur du serpent – et Drago fut stupéfait de voir à quel point il était facile pour tout le monde de croire à ce portrait de Ginny, l'ancienne résistante sombrant dans le Côté Obscur.

-Et cette histoire de fantôme de Voldemort ?, avait demandé Neville lorsqu'il lui avait tout raconté, tu penses que c'est vrai ? Qu'il y a vraiment un spectre maléfique qui rode dans Poudlard ? Ou bien…ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination, de ses peurs ?

-Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, avait-il répondu après un long moment de réflexion. Une chose est sure, elle était profondément convaincue de l'existence de ce fantôme. Tu sais, je pense que d'une certaine manière, Voldemort l'a hantée toute sa vie.

L'arrivée de Meredith Taylor dans l'infirmerie interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit avec compassion.

-Si vous vous sentez bien, professeur Malefoy, vous pouvez sortir ce soir.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête, rassembla rapidement ses affaires de son bras intact et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Au moment de franchir les portes, il se ravisa et se tourna vers Meredith.

-Vous viendrez à l'enterrement ? Celui de Ginny ?

Le sourire de l'infirmière se figea un peu. Elle laissa planer le silence un moment.

-Je suppose que oui, répondit-elle doucement.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. Une victime de la guerre, une de plus.

La saluant d'un signe de tête, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

L'air perplexe, Drago contemplait la petite chose baveuse qui gigotait dans ses bras. Fronçant les sourcils, il administra un regard sévère au bébé lorsque celui-ci attrapa son doigt de ses mains potelées, riant aux éclats. Inconscient d'être au cœur de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, il tentait de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa filleule. C'était une chose difficile étant donné qu'elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de magnifiques sourires tandis qu'elle le contemplait de ses immenses yeux clairs.

-N'est-elle pas adorable ?, intervint soudain Neville avec une pointe d'ironie.

Drago Malefoy portant une petite fille dans ses bras constituait le spectacle le plus étrange qui soit. Peut-être parce qu'avec ses traits fins et sa perpétuelle moue boudeuse, il paraissait trop jeune – trop immature - pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Peut-être parce que l'on apercevait encore les traces d'une marque sur son avant-bras nu. Peut-être parce que chacun avait encore en tête les gros-titres qui avaient suivis la mort de Ginny Weasley, et que tous le considéraient comme un homme sans avenir.

Professionnellement, Drago Malefoy se portait bien. Il poursuivait son chemin entre enseignement et recherche, entre copies à corriger, confrères à rencontrer et conférences à donner. Personnellement, c'était une tout autre histoire. Mi-paria, mi-héros, on disait de lui qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau. Drago était doué pour entretenir cette aura de mystère et cette solitude autour de lui. Seul Neville à qui il s'était confié quelques temps après les évènements avait une idée de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Neville ayant continué à lui accorder sa confiance et son amitié, les autres avaient décidé d'en faire autant. Après tout, Neville avait été sacré sorcier le plus populaire de l'année par Sorcière Hebdo et il se chuchotait dans les couloirs du ministère que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard pourrait bien se trouver ministre dans quelques années…

-J'en suis tombé amoureux, répondit Drago d'une voix trainante qui trahissait une certaine gêne. Je suis honoré d'être son parrain.

Neville redressa les épaules avec fierté et récupéra la petite Sophia des bras de son ami. Celui-ci se trouva vite désœuvré au milieu de ces amis de la famille et s'enfuit en direction du buffet. Ces cakes aux olives avaient l'air particulièrement savoureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sophia dormait profondément dans les bras de sa mère tandis que de nombreux invités dansaient. La cérémonie du baptême magique était terminée depuis longtemps et Drago avait bu plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu, discrètement retranché près du bar. Il chercha Neville du regard dans la vague intention de le rejoindre mais son ami était en pleine discussion avec Ron et Hermione Weasley. Drago n'avait pas eu de face-à-face avec Weasley depuis le décès de Ginny et entendait bien l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Avec un soupir, Drago attrapa la bouteille et s'apprêta à se servir un autre verre lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit :

-Vous me servez un verre ?

Drago se tourna vers l'arrivante avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer paître lorsqu'il reconnut la marraine de Sophia, une de ses anciennes camarades de classe et meilleure amie d'Hannah Londubat. Susan Bones lui souriait avec gentillesse, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à lui répondre.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi tout en obtempérant.

-Marchons un peu, proposa-t-elle en attrapant son bras sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. Il fait bon dehors et nous pourrons discuter. Je veux faire la connaissance du parrain !

-On se connait, répondit bêtement Drago, on était à Poudlard la même année.

-Je ne connais de toi que ce qu'en disent la rumeur et les journaux, répliqua Susan en perdant quelque peu son sourire. Si tu considères que c'est suffisant pour comprendre quel genre de personne tu es…

-Je pense que personne ne peux vraiment me comprendre, coupa Drago en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

-J'ai quand même envie d'essayer.

Ils avancèrent au hasard dans le grand jardin des Londubat. Quelques lampes moldues avaient été installées dans les nombreux arbres, éloignant l'obscurité. Drago inspira l'air frais de la nuit à pleins poumons. C'était bon de quitter cette grande maison qui semblait encore hantée par le souvenir d'un corps sans vie. Drago songea avec dérision qu'à force de vivre des évènements traumatisants dans de grands manoirs sorciers, il allait finir par imiter Hagrid et se construire une petite hutte près de la forêt. Malheureusement, le monde ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser se retirer dans un îlot de solitude. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Susan Bones l'observer, attendant obstinément qu'il se décide à abandonner son visage fermé.

-Pourquoi ?, finit-il par lâcher avec incompréhension. Pourquoi veux-tu me connaître ?

-Parce que je veux que ma filleule grandisse dans un monde meilleur que celui que nous avons connu, toi, moi, et tous les autres.

S'arrêtant de marcher, Drago se tourna pour lui faire face.

-C'est un peu utopique, comme idée, non ?

Susan haussa les épaules et éclata de rire :

-Sûrement. J'ai toujours été une grande rêveuse.

Drago était sidéré de voir autant de bonne humeur chez une même personne. C'était déplacé, non ? La vie n'avait rien de réjouissante, elle était même relativement horrible, alors Susan aurait pu faire l'effort d'être un peu moins… joyeuse, épanouie, réjouie. Pour la première fois, il la regarda vraiment, découvrant cette personne qu'il avait côtoyée pendant des années dans la plus parfaite indifférence.

Toute en sourires et en courbes, Susan était vêtue d'une robe colorée qui tourbillonnait autour de ses chevilles. Des boucles d'oreilles dignes de Luna Lovegood pendaient à ses oreilles un peu décollées, qu'elle dissimulait derrière des cheveux savamment ébouriffés. Elle dégageait un agréable mélange de douceur et de cocasserie. C'était une femme chaleureuse, dont le regard pétillait autant que celui du vieux Dumbledore en son temps. Pourtant, ces yeux sombres qui observaient le monde avec curiosité trahissaient une certaine mélancolie. Elle n'était pas jolie comme Ginny, mais les deux femmes possédaient cette même beauté de ceux qui ont connu la cruauté et l'horreur et y ont survécu. A la différence près que Ginny n'avait jamais réapprit la vie…

Inconsciente du trouble qui venait de naître chez son interlocuteur, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu une longue gorgée d'alcool. Peut-être était-ce le whisky-pur-feu que Drago avait consciencieusement ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée, mais son esprit se mit à divaguer. Un sourire un peu coupable s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se hâta de marmonner une platitude pour que Susan ne perçoive pas son trouble. Trop tard, la sorcière comprit vite que son combat était sur le point d'être gagné : Drago Malefoy serait à elle.

Pour un verre, pour une nuit ou pour la vie, peut importait car un petit miracle s'était produit. D'une certaine manière, Ginny l'avait guéri, même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Dans le sang et dans les larmes, Drago avait recommencé à vivre.

Il rêvait à nouveau.


End file.
